Ties that Bind
by Wolfgrowl
Summary: StarClan chose four cats to come together and shake the forest to its roots. But that bond will be forged stronger than they could've anticipated. As the six journey cats discover things about themselves and each other, they set in motion more than just the Clans' salvation. They are the dawn of a new era. An AU/Character exploration fic of New Prophecy Series.
1. Chapter 1

_The wind tugged at Crowpaw's whiskers and he raised his head to welcome it. He hoped it smelled of rain but it smelled of heather and dust. A faint hint of rabbit pulled him to move, following the scent. As he moved he took in the sweeping moor, the grass dancing in the winds. It pulled on his whiskers, and Crowpaw's eyes narrowed._

 _He'd never see this part of the moor before. The unfamiliar territory around him offered no clues as to where he was or how he'd gotten there. Oh Mudclaw was going to rip his whiskers off one by one, had he somehow wandered out of WindClan territory?_

 _"Crowpaw," a voice called, he spun around, to see a black furred tom limping towards him. It wasn't a cat he recognized but he smelled of WindClan. Crowpaw flexed his claws as the tom made his way toward him, Crowpaw's eyes drawn to his lame left forepaw. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, now he knew who this was. He heard stories about him from his mother and various Clan members._

 _"Deadfoot," he breathed, the former deputy, his father, dipped his head._

 _"Hello Crowpaw," he meowed warmly, his eyes warm as he looked at him. This had to be a dream, he'd never met Deadfoot, he'd died before Crowpaw was born, how… the stars glittered in Deadfoot's pelt._

 _"Why are you here?" Crowpaw asked, stepping forward, "where are we?" Was he dying? He was so close to being a warrior. But why else would a StarClan cat come to him…_

 _The wind picked up and he flattened his ears, but Deadfoot didn't seem to notice._

 _"I come to give you a message, and a warning," his eyes glowed as he spoke, Crowpaw pricked his ears and listened._

 _"The forest is in trouble," Deadfoot told him gravely, "and if the Clans are to survive, a new prophecy must be fulfilled. You have been chosen, as have three other cats, and you will all meet at the new moon. Listen to what Midnight has to tell you."_

 _"Midnight?" Crowpaw repeated incredulously, "how can Midnight-" the wind picked up, tugging at his ears, whiskers and tail, and cutting him of._

 _"What do you mean?" he yelled over the roaring wind, but Deadfoot was fading, as was the moor around them._

 _Deadfoot pressed his nose to Crowpaw's head like he was making him a warrior, "you'll find out in time. And I know you'll make me proud."_

 _"Don't go," Crowpaw begged, he wanted to know more, but even more than his curiosity he just wanted to spend time with Deadfoot. But even as he begged more of the dream slipped away until only the roaring wind was left._

"Crowpaw!"

Crowpaw blinked awake, opening his eyes to find Mudclaw towering over him. The deputy looked annoying and prodded him sharply in the side.

"Get up, we were supposed to be on a hunting patrol."

Crowpaw scrambled to his paws, standing almost as tall as his mentor, "I'm awake." He snapped, Mudclaw snorted.

"Now you are. Now come on." He paused and looked over Crowpaw's nest, "clean that up later."

Crowpaw glanced down and realized with a sinking heart that in his sleep he'd kicked it around and made a mess. At least he didn't have den mates to have woken up who'd also snap at him. Gorsetail and Robinwing had become warriors last moon and he was the only one left. Leaf-bare had been hard on the Clan and of the three litters, only three kits had survived.

Hopefully Tallstar made him a warrior soon. The apprentice den was cold, and without his den mates felt empty. He missed training with them, they made Mudclaw bearable.

He padded after the deputy, barely glancing at the other cats on patrol. He wasn't sure where Robinwing and Gorsetail were and given the sun was barely over the horizon he suspected they were still in their den and sleeping. He envied them.

And what had that dream been? Him? Chosen for a prophecy? Something about midnight and three other cats at the new moon. He twitched his whiskers as he thought. Why him? The only apprentice in WindClan? Oh yeah sure, StarClan would pick him. It's not like they had a leader or a medicine cat or-

"Crowpaw!"

Or Mudclaw. Crowpaw jerked his head up, peering over the still damp grass to see his mentor glaring at him, "are you just going to stand there and hope rabbits come to you or are you going to hunt?"

"Rather hard to hunt anything if you yell and scare it all away," Crowpaw muttered, opening his mouth to scent the air and look for rabbits. This early they would just be coming out of their burrows. If he was lucky he'd find peasant or quail, still sleeping. That would easily feed several cats.

He slipped off, disappearing the tall grass to tread quietly for now. The smell of rabbit was growing stronger, the grass scratching at his muzzle as he lowered himself to charge.

The grass rustled and Whitetail shot out, Crowpaw's eyes widened but it was too late to stop himself, he charged after her, they dove for the same rabbit, Crowpaw scrambled to turn and leap after a different one, falling just short. He jerked his head to avoid a kick to the face and bolted after it.

He slid a bit on the damp heather as he chased after the rabbit but Mudclaw had already yelled at him once, he wasn't letting it get away. He pushed himself hard, and leapt, landing on the rabbit and killing it with one swift bite.

Whitetail emerged from the grass behind him, carrying her kill, Runningbrook popped out from a clump of heather with a feather clinging to her muzzle, she and Whitetail shared a look.

"Are you okay Crowpaw?" Whitetail asked, looking concerned, "you seem a bit out of it."

"I'm fine," he huffed, more angry at himself than at her, she had been one of the three queens in the nursery when he was kit. Robinwing was her kit, and he'd grown up playing with her and her littermates while Whitetail watched. Which meant he really should've noticed that he could smell her before he leapt out.

She padded over to him and examined his rabbit, "good catch though."

Crowpaw huffed, "sure, maybe if I was a badger."

Whitetail gave him an unimpressed look and he bowed his head and muttered, "thank you Whitetail."

"Better," she turned and as she did flicked his nose with her tail, "and the elders won't care one way or another as long as it's food."

Crowpaw sighed, "I just had a weird dream last night is all." He looked at them hopefully, had one them also had it? Deadfoot had said there were three other cats. But Whitetail just looked concerned while Runningbrook's whiskers twitched.

"No I just had that dream where I'm about to catch a rabbit but it gets away," she sighed and looked around the moor, "I'll catch it one night."

"Let's focus more on catching rabbits outside of dreams," Whitetail suggested, beckoning the two of them to follow her, "before they get a chance to wake up."

They returned carrying plenty of rabbits and a shrew that Runningbrook had found. They dropped their kills on the prey pile, Crowpaw pricked his ears and could hear the sounds of his Clanmates moving around now.

"Crowpaw, take care of the elders," Mudclaw ordered with a flick of his tail, Crowpaw nodded and grabbed one of the rabbits and dragged it to the elders den.

Morningflower was curled up near the entrance, she let out a rumbling purr when she saw him.

"Good morning Crowpaw," she meowed, her eyes drifted to the rabbit he was carrying, "is that for us?"

He dropped it in front of her, "yes. I'm supposed to clear out your bedding as well."

"Have you eaten yet this morning?" she asked him, when she shook his head she nodded for him to go ahead.

"I…"

"This rabbit has plenty of meat on it," she assured him, "go ahead."

"Don't go giving the apprentice my share!" Doespring pushed his way out, Crowpaw moved over to let the elder eat. Morningflower shook he head.

"There's plenty here Doespring, he can eat a little bit."

Doespring grumbled through her food, a light brown tail batted at her ears.

Ryestalk sat down beside her den mates, "you can share with Crowpaw, after all he's going to clean our den."

"Like he's expected to," Doespring muttered but moved over, Crowpaw quickly ate a few bites. His stomach had been growling the whole walk back to camp, and it was nice to have something to eat.

Morningflower's tail brushed against his flank, he blinked gratefully at her. Like Whitetail, the older she-cat had helped raise him alongside her own son and he knew that was partially why she'd shared their food with him.

"And this way he doesn't have to eat with mouse bile on his paws." She added, Crowpaw dipped his head in thanks.

Once he had eaten he got to his paws, "I'll get to work on your nests." He dipped his head to the elders politely and headed in to do his chores.

The worst part about Robinwing and Gorsetail being made warriors before him was that he was left to do the chores all by himself. He hardly had time to train between feeding the elders and queens, cleaning bedding and checking for ticks.

He tugged the bedding towards the entrance of the den, careful not to wake Pidgeonwing and Stagleap who were still sleeping. Morningflower watched him work silently for a few heartbeats.

"Do you want a story?" she offered, Crowpaw hesitated, maybe he could ask for one about Deadfoot, since she'd offered.

"He's almost a warrior isn't he?" Doespring huffed, "at that age they start being too old for kits tales. They stop listening to their elders and start being disrespectful."

"I am not disrespectful!" Crowpaw jerked his head around to glare at the elder, he'd done nothing to deserve that.

"Easy Crowpaw," a warm voice meowed, "you know how Doespring is." Pidgeonwing emerged from the den, the gray and white elder blinked a few times. "Why are we arguing when there is a perfectly good rabbit to eat?"

Doespring shook her head and went back to eating, Crowpaw gave her one last dirty look before padding into the den to continue pulling out old bedding.

The elders talked amongst themselves as he cleaned out the nests, he lashed his tail behind him whenever Doespring looked his way but Pidgeonwing and Morningflower did a good job distracting their den mate.

"Does anyone have any ticks?" he asked as he returned, he hoped the answer was no.

Fortunately all the elders shook their heads, Ryestalk stretched and yawned.

"I think I could use some sun, Doespring, what about you?"

The brown she-cat nodded in agreement, "that sounds perfect." The two sisters padded out of camp, Crowpaw flicked his ears, good riddance.

"Did you want a story Crowpaw?" Pidgeonwing asked, pushing what was left of the rabbit towards him, "I'm sure we can think of one, and we won't tell Doespring."

Crowpaw hesitated and asked quietly, "can you tell me about Deadfoot?"

Pidgeonwing's eye grew soft, "you remind me of him. He was never as argumentative, but you have his determination." Crowpaw swallowed his mouthful as Pidgeonwing added, "he'd have been so proud of you."

Crowpaw lifted his head proudly, Morningflower licked him on the head and he ducked away.

"But you asked for a story," Pidgeonwing meowed thoughtfully, "hmm… let Morningflower groom you while I think."

"But I-" It was too late, Morningflower was already grooming his ears. Crowpaw let out an indignant growl which she ignored. He accepted it, Morningflower had loved him and Robinwing like they were her own.

Pidgeonwing looked amused as Crowpaw sulkily let her continue to groom him.

"Crowpaw!" He almost head-butted Morningflower as he snapped his head up, Mudclaw did not look amused at his apprentice's situation.

"If you're done taking care of the elders than the queens need food and would like to stretch their legs, so you can watch the kits."

"Mudclaw I was going to tell him a story," Pidgeonwing meowed, the deputy gave him a long look.

"He is not a kit, he's almost a warrior and he needs to act like it," Mudclaw meowed firmly, "now come on Crowpaw."

He slipped away from Morningflower with barely a glance at Mudclaw, heading to the nursery.

Tawnyfur and Blacktail were curled up, their kits immediately swarmed Crowpaw when he stepped in.

The two queens looked at him in amusement as he flailed under six kits. Shalekit was tugging on his ears while her sibling pinned him down, assisted by Thrushwing's litter, who were smaller. The youngest, Tawnyfur's were held back by their mother.

"Have fun Crowpaw," Tawnyfur flicked him on the nose as she passed, leaving him trapped beneath the pile of kits.

"I'm supposed to clean the nests!" Crowpaw called after her, trying to get up, sending Shalekit tumbling of him with a squeak.

The kits had no regard for apprentice chores, instead babbling to him, all of them at once, how they were all going to be the greatest warriors and show him the moment they were made apprentices. He had his tail, paws and ears nibbled as he tried to work.

"Would you leave me alone?" he demanded, pulling his tail away from Weaselkit, only for Dark-kit to slam into his side.

He grunted and accepted his fate of being killed by one of the queens when he finally actually snapped at one of the kits but a loud yowl sounded.

He rushed past the kits, almost tripping over them to get out of the nursery, as Rushtail, a senior warrior, Robinwing, Ashfoot and Onewhisker came into camp. Onewhisker's fur was torn and he looked dirty and disheveled.

"Tallstar!"

"I'm fine," Onewhisker insisted, but Rushtail ignored him, tail swinging wildly behind him.

Crowpaw looked to Robinwing, her tail was slightly fluffed out and her eyes wide. She kept glancing at Onewhisker, Crowpaw swallowed the resentment that she had gotten to know her father.

Tallstar appeared out of his den, "yes Rushtail?"

"There's no water in our territory," the warrior's tail almost smacked those who came closer to him, "we tried to get some from the gorge, Onewhisker fell in."

"I'm fine," Onewhisker repeated, "just a little bruised." He moved forward to speak to Tallstar, "however, Rushtail is right, there is no water anywhere but in the gorge and I proved it's far too dangerous to bring our queens, kits or elders there."

"RiverClan is likely to have some," Mudclaw suggested, Crowpaw's mentor unsheathed his claws. Crowpaw did as well, he would not let his Clan suffer, not in Greenleaf when the Clan was supposed thrive.

Tallstar nodded slowly, "and only the dawn patrols are catching food." He sighed and nodded once again, "we shall ask Leopardstar to drink from the river."

"Ask?" Mudclaw's hackles raised, "we should take it!"

"But that would only injure our warriors," Onewhisker pointed out, "and Barkface's store is drying up in this heat."

Mudclaw bared his teeth at the other tom, but Tallstar stepped between them.

"I understand your urge to protect the Clan Mudclaw, but Onewhisker is right. Fighting unnecessary battles would be dangerous right now. Should Leopardstar say no, then you may lead our warriors into battle."

Crowpaw raised his head, that would be his chance, then he'd finally prove he was a warrior. He almost hoped RiverClan would say no.

"I'm hot," Dark-kit mewed sadly from next to him, and he sighed. No. His Clan needed water, and they needed it sooner rather than later. They were beginning to get hungry, but they'd die quickly without water.

Tallstar nodded his head, "we will ask Leopardstar at the gathering."

The heat of the day made the rest of Crowpaw's work easier, as the kits grew tired and lay around in camp while Crowpaw cleaned out the den of bones and soiled bedding. He wasn't sure how long they would be able to get fresh bedding, the heat was drying out the grass and ground all over the territory.

When he had finished cleaning out the nursery the sun was high in the sky and even Mudclaw wasn't going to make them do battle training when it was this hot out. So Crowpaw flopped onto the ground near the kits, letting the sun warm his pelt.

He didn't realized he'd fallen asleep until heavy weight crashed onto him, waking him with a grunt. The familiar scent told him who it was.

"Gorsetail, get off," he kicked at the other tom, who just laughed. Crowpaw rolled over to swipe at Gorsetail's ears, his friend pulled his head away.

"Why are you being mean?" Gorsetail whined, turning his amber his eyes on Crowpaw.

Crowpaw huffed, unaffected, "because you're crushing me!"

Gorsetail sighed and got off him, Crowpaw kicked at his muzzle.

"Hey you two," Robinwing padded up, she looked much calmer than earlier when she'd come back from patrol, "we sparing?"

She dropped into a crouch, Crowpaw flipped over to match her, they swatted at each other, rearing up to wrestle on their hind legs, something bumped into Crowpaw, knocking him and Robinwing over.

Gorsetail waved his ginger tail behind him as he purred in amusement.

Crowpaw and Robinwing looked at each other and nodded, before springing to their paws to tackle Gorsetail.

The trio wrestled briefly, almost like they were kits again, before they split apart, panting and laughing.

"Well done Crowpaw," Robinwing complimented him, he huffed and head butted Gorsetail's shoulder.

"So what did you two do today?" he asked, with a yawn.

"Aw we wore him out," Gorsetail teased, batting at Crowpaw's lashing tail.

"Well you know about my patrol," Robinwing glanced at Gorsetail, who nodded.

"I've been hunting most of the day," he lifted his head, "I managed to catch a couple rabbits."

"I went hunting this morning, and then spent the day cleaning out the elders den and the nursery," Crowpaw stretched out his paws. "those kits are pests."

"Well the good news is that you'll be free of some of them soon," Gorsetail lay his muzzle on Crowpaw's shoulders, "they'll be made apprentices tomorrow."

"Really?" Crowpaw asked, "how do you know?"

"Runningbrook mentioned it to me, she's excited to get her first apprentice," he dragged his tongue over his paws, "Just like I am."

"What?" Robinwing and Crowpaw jerked their heads to look at him, Gorsetail purred.

"Tallstar wants me to mentor one of Blacktail's kits."

"What?" Robinwing gawked at him, "but you're a moon younger than me!"

"And you've only been a warrior one and a half moons," Crowpaw added, the two warriors paused. He refused to look away, he missed them, and it was lonely being the only apprentice.

Gorsetail huffed, "well thanks for that vote of confidence." He nudged Crowpaw, "and I'm sure you'll be a warrior soon, now that you'll be freed from chores."

Crowpaw hoped so, but it was starting to feel like Tallstar and Mudclaw had forgotten about him. He flexed his claws, he wanted to be a warrior-

"Ouch!" Robinwing kicked him lightly, "that's my tail Crowpaw!"

He jerked his paws back, "Sorry!" she pulled it over to her and licked it a few times.

"Such a bully," Gorsetail teased, Crowpaw hissed at him but Gorsetail's good nature refused to be broken.

"Robinwing!" Ashfoot padded over to them, looking fondly at the three curled up together, "you're on a hunting patrol with me tomorrow morning, so you'll want to get some sleep."

Robinwing groaned, rolling over to show her belly, "do I have to?"

"Mudclaw said so."

Robinwing groaned again, Crowpaw jabbed his paw at her exposed belly.

She grunted and lifted her head to glare at him, "dirty trick!"

Ashfoot licked Crowpaw's head between the ears, "the elders said you did a great job with their bedding."

Crowpaw flattened his ears, "I was just doing my job," he replied gruffly, as his mother continued to groom his ears.

"He's got a dirty spot between his shoulders too," Gorsetail told her, Ashfoot licked him there, Crowpaw sighed loudly.

"I'm not a kit."

"You'll always be my kit," she told him, and Crowpaw couldn't argue with that. His mother looked so proud of him, of all three of them.

"Don't forget about the patrol," Ashfoot reminded Robinwing, "we'll need to leave early so we're back by sun-high."

"Why sun high?" Robinwing rolled back over to look up at Ashfoot.

But it was Gorsetail who answered, "the apprentice ceremony."

"Right!" Robinwing swatted his muzzle, "I wouldn't want to miss that."

"Good night you three," Ashfoot meowed, the three chorused "good night!" as she padded towards the warriors den.

The kits had come out to play one last time before bed time, Blacktail's litter almost disappeared in the dusk as the sun sank.

"Which one are you mentoring?" Robinwing asked, Gorsetail shrugged.

"I guess I'll find out tomorrow," he meowed, his eyes glowing in the moonlight, "It feels like just yesterday I was made a warrior."

And here Crowpaw was, still an apprentice. He knew he was coming up on the end of his training, when were Mudclaw and Tallstar going to make him a warrior? He sank his claws into the dirt, that was most important, more important than some weird dreams.

Whitetail stopped as she passed by to press her muzzle against Robinwing's, the two she-cats purred while Crowpaw curled up closer to Gorsetail.

"Are you three going to stay out here a little longer?" she asked.

"Not much longer," Robinwing yawned, "I have a patrol tomorrow, and Gorsetail's got a big day ahead of him."

Gorsetail ducked his head while Whitetail purred.

"The three of you grew up so fast," she meowed quietly, Crowpaw wished he'd grow up a little faster.

Whitetail shook her head, "don't stay up too late, and don't make too much noise talking, some of us enjoy sleep."

"Yes Whitetail!" Gorsetail meowed politely, Crowpaw watched her slip into the warrior's den.

"Enjoy your last night of peace and quiet!" Robinwing teased him, shoving her shoulder into his, "you're going to miss having the den all to yourself."

"After you yowling in my ear, I'm really going to enjoy that peace and quiet," he got to his paws, swinging his tail so it brushed both Robinwing and Gorsetail's ears.

He pulled his tail away, in time to hear Robinwing's teeth camp down where his tail would've been.

He trotted to the apprentice's den without looking back until he got to the entrance. From there he could see them go in side by side.

He curled up in his nest, tail up against his nose. Robinwing was wrong. He didn't find the den quiet and peaceful. He found it cold and empty.

* * *

Author's notes:

Alright, so. You're probably like "what is this? Is this a retelling of the second series from Crowfeather's perspective? Why is that cat alive? Who is this?" and the answers are easy. This is a canon divergent series, basically the New Prophecy but I take the series somewhere else. If there's a cat that's alive but shouldn't be, odds are I know, and don't care. Blacktail, Dark-kit, and Shalekit are OCs don't worry, they aren't important.

Related to how some cats are alive that shouldn't be you might be like "you said those cats are related but they're not!" Again. I know. I don't care. When I was writing this fic I got really far in before someone showed me the updated family trees for WindClan and by that point I'd put too much work in to fix it.


	2. Chapter 2

Crowpaw watched as Gorsetail led his new apprentice out of camp, talking with Runningbrook as he left camp. He was trying not to be jealous, but he was on chore duty. Again.

Blacktail's two kits had been made apprentices and they got a tour of the territory. He got stuck cleaning out dens.

A tail rested on his shoulders, he looked over, Robinwing looked sympathetic.

"Do you want help with your chores?"

"Do you think Mudclaw will allow that?" Crowpaw asked bitterly, Robinwing huffed.

"What's he going to do? Yell at me for not laying around camp?"

Crowpaw shuffled his paws, she flicked his nose with her tail, "well he's on patrol anyway. And I was on a patrol this morning so I'm doing my fair share."

Robinwing's help made the chores go by much quicker, and it was almost fun, at one point they'd wrestled like she was still an apprentice. And they'd finished before sun-down, letting them lounge in the sun for a little bit at least.

Robinwing washed behind his ears, in smooth rhythmic strokes, moving down his back. He blinked slowly, he'd missed sharing tongues with her.

He rested his head on her back, "are you jealous of Gorsetail too?"

Her licks stopped, he heard her sigh.

"Yes. I want to be a mentor with him. But we can't do everything together."

Crowpaw didn't say anything, and she licked him again.

"You'll be made a warrior soon," she assured him, Crowpaw closed his eyes. It didn't feel like it.

"Crowpaw."

"I don't think Mudclaw wants me to be a warrior."

"Well he's a mouse-brain," Robinwing replied easily, "you're a great fighter, you're a great hunter, you've been training for moons, and Tallstar knows that. He won't let you stay an apprentice forever."

But Tallstar was getting old, it was harder for him do things. Robinwing knew that too. Mudclaw was a whisker length away from being leader, and Crowpaw couldn't see his mentor telling Tallstar he was doing well any time soon.

"And if Mudclaw hates you so much making you a warrior means he has to deal with you less," she added with an amused purr.

Crowpaw huffed softly, "I guess."

"You'll be a warrior soon," Robinwing assured him, "if it helps the senior warriors are mentioning it."

"Really?" Crowpaw turned his head, Robinwing nodded.

"Tornear and Webfoot were talking the other day about what a shame it was you'd had to remain an apprentice, and how now that there were going to be new apprentices you'd probably feel crowded in the apprentice den."

Crowpaw angled his ears, "that's not saying I should be a warrior."

"They were staring at Mudclaw when they said that."

Crowpaw let out an amused purr, "I bet he wasn't happy about that."

"He didn't say anything but I don't think he could," Robinwing's whiskers twitched, "what was he supposed to say 'no I'm a terrible mentor who can't teach my apprentice anything'?"

Crowpaw turned to groom between Robinwing's shoulders, "thank you."

"Don't mention it," Robinwing sighed softly, "I'm just worried about when he becomes leader."

"We have some time," Crowpaw murmured softly, his eyes wandering to Tallstar's den. But he knew Mudclaw well, and the deputy did not have the more diplomatic nature that Tallstar had.

"He wouldn't have waited until the Gathering to ask. Or ask at all." He meowed.

Robinwing nodded slowly, before saying, "what would you have done?"

Crowpaw paused, "me?" he looked at his friend strangely, "I'm just an apprentice."

"You're almost a warrior," she pawed at his muzzle playfully, "and you'll be expected to give your opinion. Actually I'm surprised you haven't already given me your opinion. Normally I don't have to ask."

Crowpaw hissed at her, batting at her ears, she nipped at his paw.

He let out a long breath, "WindClan needs water. I'd do whatever it took to get it." The prospect of battle was also exciting.

It looked like Robinwing disagreed, however all she said was, "hopefully we don't have to fight for it though."

Before Crowpaw could respond several cats hurried into camp. The newest apprentices ran straight to Blacktail, Shalepaw almost climbing over Darkpaw to talk to their mother.

Gorsetail flopped down next to Robinwing and Crowpaw with a grunt, "they're sure a pawful."

"How was it?" Crowpaw asked, forcing his envy down, he was happy for Gorsetail, he was.

"It was a lot of fun!" He turned to look at Crowpaw, amber eyes sparkling with excitement, "Darkpaw is so curious, and he seems really eager to learn."

Crowpaw touched his nose to Gorsetail's ear, "I'm happy for you."

"Yeah, I was worried about how hard it would be to be a mentor, but it hasn't been so bad so far. Runningbrook is helping me, since we're both new mentors but she's been a warrior longer. And Shalepaw is really serious, it might help her to have her brother around."

"What about some of the senior warriors, like Rushtail?" Robinwing asked, "I mean he's mentored cats before."

Gorsetail shrugged, "I think I'll ask them if I need to, but I want to at least try it my way," His eyes softened, "and Rushtail and Darkfoot are pretty close to retirement now."

Crowpaw looked over at the older tom, who was talking with the elders. He certainly looked like he belonged with them, his muzzle was tinged with gray.

Gorsetail started to groom his tail, "but Runningbrook and I are thinking about taking our apprentices out together for some hunting training tomorrow, maybe Mudclaw will let you join us. I could use a paw teaching them."

"Mudclaw's not who I'd ask for help," Crowpaw muttered, laying his head on his paws.

"I meant you wool-brain," Gorsetail shoved him lightly, "you're a senior apprentice, you'd be great help."

Crowpaw scoffed at that, listening to Gorsetail and Robinwing talk about their days while he watched the Clan. Danger to the forest? Ridiculous. WindClan was thriving.

/

Crowpaw slunk out of the apprentice den, it was like trying to sleep in a quail's nest, full of peeping chicks. The newest apprentices had taken forever to fall asleep, falling on him as they practiced battle moves that they certainly didn't know, and now at least one of them was snoring. Robinwing was right. The den had been quiet and peaceful.

He wondered if he'd get in trouble for sleeping in the middle of camp. Probably, Mudclaw didn't need an excuse to be cross with him. Maybe a trip to Dirt-place would help him sleep.

"Crowpaw?"

He jumped a little, fur rising, but it was only Ashfoot, his mother padded out of the shadows towards him.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, he forced his fur to flatten.

"Can't sleep, all the new apprentices are too loud," he flicked his ear behind him towards the den, "it's annoying."

Ashfoot gently pressed her nose to his cheek, "you used to share a den with Robinwing and Gorsetail."

"Yeah and they didn't snore, or kick me in their sleep!" he tried to keep his voice down, but he was tired, and really annoyed.

His mother curled her tail around him, "it probably doesn't help that you're so big," she looked over him, her eyes sad, "almost too big for that den."

Crowpaw huffed and muttered, "tell Mudclaw that. Or better yet tell Tallstar that."

Ashfoot shook her head, "you just have to be patient Crowpaw."

"How much longer?" he looked at her, pleading, "another moon? Two? I haven't been out to train in days, Mudclaw keeps giving me chores, I think he wants me to forget my training! And Gorsetail has his own apprentice, and Robinwing will probably get one of Tawnyfur's kits while I'm still an apprentice!"

Ashfoot rested her muzzle on his shoulders, "I think it'll come sooner than you think. And Robinwing and Gorsetail are your still friends, no matter what."

Crowpaw bent his head and sighed again, "I hope so." He wasn't sure how much longer he could wait.

Ashfoot licked his cheek, "I hope so too. I'm already so proud of you." He pressed his head into his mother's chest while she licked the top of his head, "so very proud."

They stayed like that for several heartbeats, Crowpaw could feel some of his stress ease, "I just don't want to get left behind."

"I'm sure Tallstar knows that," his mother assured him, "and he'll make you a warrior soon." She pulled away, "now you should get some sleep, you've had long days lately."

Crowpaw nodded, letting his mother lick him on the top of his head one last time, "good night."

"Good night," he could feel her gaze on him the entire way to the apprentice den. He just had to hope he'd be made a warrior soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Patience had yielded very little so far, Crowpaw saw no sign of being made a warrior. Though he was at least getting more training. Mudclaw had no excuse to leave him in camp when there were other apprentices to do chores. The worst part though was sitting next to Gorsetail during training, knowing that rather than be training alongside Gorsetail he was supposed to be trained by Gorsetail.

The Gathering had come and gone, Leopardstar letting them drink at the river was a blessing, but it wasn't enough. The moor was drying up and the prey was leaving to find water. Morningflower, Pidgeonwing, and the other elders were looking much thinner, almost as though it was leaf-bare rather than Greenleaf, sacrificing their food for the kits.

So when he, Mudclaw and Onewhisker were approaching the river and he smelled a vole, he immediately dropped into a crouch. He could bring that to Morningflower.

"What are you doing?" Onewhisker demanded, Crowpaw ignored him, stalking after the vole. It hadn't noticed him, not yet. He lowered himself further, preparing to pounce. It was still nibbling on the seed, one more step…

"Crowpaw!" The vole ran, and Crowpaw shot after it. He leapt over a fallen branch, landing on the vole, killing it with a quick bite.

He stood up, the vole dangling from his jaws in time for Mudclaw and Onewhisker to arrive. Onewhisker looked furious, but Mudclaw… Crowpaw wasn't sure what to think of the fact his mentor looked proud.

"That's a RiverClan vole," Onewhisker lashed his tail, "we shouldn't-"

"RiverClan is hardly going to miss one vole in Greenleaf," Mudclaw cut him off, "not bad Crowpaw."

Crowpaw flicked his ear, Onewhisker looked disappointed in him, but Crowpaw wasn't going to feel guilty. He was going to give this to the elders.

"And we're in ThunderClan territory now," Onewhisker added, looking around, "we shouldn't stay long."

"I'm surprised you don't want to stay and see Firestar," Mudclaw remarked, Onewhisker flinched, Crowpaw flattened his ears. He knew Onewhisker and Firestar were old friends, Morningflower still spoke fondly of the ThunderClan leader as well. He knew his mother had lost a litter when they'd been driven out by ShadowClan, before Firestar and Graystripe had brought WindClan back, and how much his Clan owed the current ThunderClan leader.

Onewhisker opened his mouth to reply, but Mudclaw turned away, padding off, back towards RiverClan territory.

Crowpaw glanced at Onewhisker before hurrying after his mentor, Onewhisker followed after them after a heartbeat with a sigh.

"Hurry up," Mudclaw growled, "I can smell ThunderClan."

"I wonder why," Crowpaw jerked his head to see a brown tabby tom standing to side, staring at them. Dustpelt, a senior ThunderClan warrior.

Two more cats leapt out, a large brown tabby tom with narrowed yellow eyes, and an orange she-cat, clearly an apprentice, her green eyes bright and eager for battle. This would be an easy fight, if he sent the she-cat running before helping Onewhisker and Mudclaw.

"I'm sorry Dustpelt," Onewhisker spoke, he looked ashamed, "that's not a ThunderClan vole, it ran across the border."

Dustpelt's eyes narrowed, the other ThunderClan tom tilted his head.

"But even if that's true you're still stealing," he pointed out, his tail flicking back and forth behind him, Crowpaw sank his claws into the dirt. Never mind, he was going after this tom. He wouldn't be eating voles if he could help it, "you're allowed to drink from the river, not take prey."

"Mind your own business!" Crowpaw dropped the vole and lunged for him, he was a bit smaller than the warrior, but not by too much, he bowled the tom over, sinking his fangs into his neck fur.

Before he could get a good blow in something pulled him off, Onewhisker shoved he way into the fight, knocking him away from his opponent.

"That's enough Crowpaw!" Onewhisker stared at him, furious, "Attacking a ThunderClan patrol when we're already trespassing? What's next?"

Crowpaw tried not to flinch, Robinwing's father stared at him, he lashed his tail and growled back, "he called us thieves!" It wasn't his vole it was none of his business!

"And he was right wasn't he?" Onewhisker shot back, before turning his back on him, Crowpaw glared at him, they could've taken them in a fight! He silently seethed the entire time Onewhisker talked with the ThunderClan patrol, not moving until Mudclaw nudged him, with one last bitter look at the patrol he grabbed the vole and race after his mentor and Onewhisker.

The patrol traveled in silence back to camp, Crowpaw was grateful. He'd been glaring at Onewhisker the entire way back, almost sinking his teeth into the vole several times in his rage.

"Crowpaw take that to the elders," Mudclaw ordered, Crowpaw broke away from the two warriors, head held high as he headed for the elder's den.

He could tell by the curious glances he got that the elders were wondering where the prey had come from, but they were also too hungry to ask. He ignored the looks Morningflower and Pidgeonwing were giving him. He'd told Robinwing that the Clan needed to be cared for, and he meant it. He would do what he had to.

Onewhisker and Mudclaw were talking with Tallstar, the leader looked tired but nodded as he listened to them talk. Crowpaw pricked his ears to try and hear what was being said, but Mudclaw turned his head and Crowpaw padded away, pretending he hadn't even noticed them.

He sat down and began to groom his pelt, his thoughts wandering to the odd dream that still pestered him every so often. He hadn't gotten to go to the Gathering, but something urged him to head to Fourtrees. Well if the cats weren't in WindClan, which he'd ruled out, then they had to be in other Clans.

 _Fox-dung._ He thought to himself, grooming his pelt, he'd have been happier if the other cats had been Gorsetail and Robinwing or something like that.

He groomed his chest fur, smoothing his almost black fur down, on the night of the new moon he'd go to Fourtrees. If he had to meet with three other cats it might as well be there. Hopefully they were all smart enough to think of that.

And hopefully Tallstar wasn't going to punish him for catching the vole.

/

Crowpaw slipped out of the den, glancing around the camp. There was no sign of any of his Clanmates. He knew Tornear was somewhere, keeping watch that night. He keep his ears pricked for the senior warrior, but snuck out without issue. He, Gorsetail and Robinwing had done it a few times before to explore and hunt at night.

He trotted over the moor, it was close to midnight but he didn't worry too much. He'd make it in time. He parted his jaws to draw in air, with any luck he'd find a piece of prey to bring back.

He didn't have any luck with that, but he made it to Fourtrees in short time, the dry heather rattled in the night wind.

He could hear voices, and stopped in the bushes to observe the clearing before approaching.

His fur rose slightly, there were several warriors standing around, two he knew were RiverClan warriors, the tortoiseshell he didn't recognize, but the two ThunderClan cats he did. He swallowed back a growl, and stepped out.

"This doesn't make any sense," he looked around, "Deadfoot said there'd be only four of us."

He made six. And he was the youngest, if it wasn't for the ThunderClan apprentice. Wasn't she Firestar's daughter? He thought she was, with the dark ginger pelt.

"You!" The tabby tom glared at him, he stared back at him, curling his lip.

"Yes, me." He looked over the other cats, why were they all here? Had two groups met up at the same place by mistake?

"This is the WindClan cat?" The tortoiseshell looked unimpressed, "rather undersized specimen isn't he?"

He almost hissed, he wasn't that small. He wasn't full grown but he was bigger than the ThunderClan apprentice.

"He's an apprentice," the brown tabby meowed, he almost seemed smug, "his name is Crowpaw."

The fluffy silver she-cat stepped forward, "so you had the dream too?"

Crowpaw's breath caught in his throat, she was beautiful, before he swallowed and turned his attention away from the ThunderClan cats.

"I saw Deadfoot, the previous WindClan deputy," he left out the part where he was also Crowpaw's father.

The silver she-cat looked relieved, meanwhile Crowpaw was trying to figure out who everyone was. He was willing to bet a moon's worth of prey that the tabby was Brambleclaw, which meant the tortoiseshell, who was built like a ThunderClan warrior, would be Tawnypelt, his sister. That fit, with only the RiverClan cats unidentified. He decided that they must be Stormfur and Feathertail, leaving him the only cat without ThunderClan blood.

He slowly became aware of the fact that Squirrelpaw was speaking, unfortunately. Something about the dreams not being real.

"Well how would you explain it then?" Brambleclaw snapped,

"Stuffing yourself with too much freshkill?" Squirrelpaw offered.

Crowpaw's stomach twisted with longing at the thought of food, the past few days the fresh-kill pile had resembled Leafbare more than Green-leaf.

But that meant even if ThunderClan could lay in the woods with their mouths open and get fat on mice and voles, that didn't explain his dream. And who was she to challenge them? She hadn't had the dream.

"Who asked you anyway?" Crowpaw hissed at her, his hackles raising.

Squirrelpaw stared back at him defiantly, "I can say what I like, I don't need permission. You're not even a warrior." Did she think she could do what she wanted just because she was a leader's daughter? And he'd be a warrior, if Tallstar and Mudclaw, would just make him one already!

"Nor are you," he fired back, and added with a derisive sneer, "what are you doing here, anyway? You didn't have the dream. No cat wants you here." See how she took that, believe it or not, just being Firestar's daughter didn't mean everyone liked you.

"I don't see them falling over themselves to welcome you either!" she replied, StarClan she just would not take a hint, would she? He flattened his ears and bared his teeth, he'd make her listen if he had to!

As he spat at Squirrelpaw, he saw movement in the corner of his eye, but the blood was rushing in his ears, and all he could think about was shutting Squirrelpaw up. He lunged for her, intending to give her a few wounds to remember him by.

Something heavy slammed into him, and he found himself pinned down under Brambleclaw.

"Back off," the large tabby growled, and Crowpaw could feel himself going limp. His stomach hurt from hunger, fueling his anger, but Brambleclaw was, unfortunately, right. This was not the time to be fighting. He scrambled away the moment Brambleclaw let him up.

Squirrelpaw immediately tore into Brambleclaw for not letting her get mauled, he almost felt sorry for the warrior, being stuck with her constantly must be awful.

He angerly washed his pelt for a few heartbeats, because otherwise he might say something and start another fight.

"It must be passed midnight now," Tawnypelt, cut into Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw's argument, she looked up at the sky, Crowpaw's eyes wandered up as well despite himself.

It wasn't easy to see the moon, but he found it after a moment, it was passed the height of the sky. It was after midnight and no sign was coming.

Crowpaw's stomach plunged, he pinned his ears back and snarled, "we were fools to come," He got to his feet, he could've stayed and camp and slept rather than have some apprentice insult him, and not even get a good rematch with Brambleclaw, "there's no prophecy, no danger - even if there were, the warrior code would be enough to protect the forest." He could rely on his Clan, his family, his friends, and StarClan, not some prophecy and strangers from other Clans, to keep WindClan safe. Over his shoulder he added, "I'm going back to camp."

"Good riddance!" He flattened his ears at the sound of Squirrelpaw's voice before running off. Good riddance indeed, he was free of them. He wove through the heather, snarling with frustration at how the night had gone. He stopped running to catch his breath, he thought he caught a hint of rain on the wind but that was probably wishful thinking. He could've stayed home. He was going to be tired tomorrow, and all for nothing. There was no danger, the worst that was happening was the drought in WindClan and that would be solved as soon as it rained.

He flattened his ears, and if there was a prophecy and danger, why had Deadfoot chosen him? The others were warriors, he was the apprentice that WindClan refused to make a warrior. He was the odd one out, no relation to ThunderClan, only an apprentice, the others had their siblings, or friends but he knew none of them.

There hadn't even been a sign anyway. What a waste of time, maybe Squirrelpaw was right. If there was a problem StarClan would've said something to Tallstar. He lashed his tail behind him and stalked towards camp, lowering his head and ignoring the wind that pulled on his fur and whiskers.

* * *

And we move into more canon territory, and we leave Crowpaw and his point of view behind for now. We're going over to RiverClan next.


	4. Chapter 4

Stormfur stretched his front paws out and arched his back as he basked in the early sun. It was a beautiful Greenleaf morning and he was looking forward to going fishing in the river. Even this early it was warm, and down by the river it would be cool and stay cool even later in the day.

Stormfur tried not to flinch when Hawkfrost padded past him, the tabby's broad shoulders and dark fur reminded him of Tigerstar. Of standing under the bone pile as his mentor fought to protect him and his sister. But Hawkfrost was not a member of the Clan then. Unlike most of the cats in the den behind them, who had left him to Tigerstar's mercy with not a word of complaint. And Stormfur considered him one of the most loyal warriors. Not a close friend but a cat he trusted at his side.

Hawkfrost's cold blue eyes landed on him, almost like he knew Stormfur's thoughts, "good morning Stormfur."

"Good morning," he murmured back, dipping his head to lick his chest fur, "how'd you sleep? The rain didn't wake you?" He'd heard it on the roof of the den in the middle of the night, but now the only sign was the cloudy skies and the smell in the air.

"No, I slept well, though I miss sleeping next to Mothwing," Hawkfrost's sister was sitting by the medicine cat den, Stormfur wished he was talking to her instead, "you're lucky you still have your sister with you."

The way Hawkfrost had worded that made the fur on Stormfur's back stand up, that was rather ominous.

"It's not like Mothwing's leaving, she's just following a different path," he meowed, forcing his pelt to lay flat, "she's still here Hawkfrost."

Not like his father who'd left to go back the ThunderClan. It was hardly a surprise, looking back on it, Graystripe had always loved ThunderClan and Firestar. And he and Feathertail were proud to call him their father.

Hawkfrost was speaking again, "well, excuse me Stormfur, Leopardstar wanted me for a patrol." He slipped away, Stormfur felt a deep feeling of relief as he disappeared.

"Making friends with Hawkfrost?" He turned his head to find Mistyfoot approaching him. He twitched his ears and shrugged.

"More making conversation," he dipped his head to the deputy, "do you need something?"

She nodded, "yes, I know it's still damp Stormfur, but the river should be fuller now, can you and Feathertail go fishing?"

"Of course," Stormfur agreed eagerly, hoping his exhaustion from sneaking out to meet the other cats at Four Trees wasn't showing.

Mistyfoot purred her thanks, "I knew I could count on you." She stretched out her back, "I have to go rouse another hunting patrol, but I'll send Feathertail to you."

Stormfur dipped his head, curling his tail around his paws as he waited for his sister.

Once she joined him they headed out of camp side by side, heading for a spot on the river where they loved to fish.

They settled in among the reeds, making sure not to cast shadows on the water, Stormfur's eyes were focused on the river below him, searching for fish. The familiar sight of the water rushing over rocks, the sound of it gurgling, it all lulled him into a state of relaxation, especially after the long night last night.

Stormfur wondered at his sister's easy acceptance of the other prophecy cats. Sure, he wasn't one of them so he didn't really have room to judge but… Well he knew Brambleclaw, when they'd spent the moon in ThunderClan during Tigerstar's reign he'd been an apprentice too, but they'd hardly spoken more than a few words. Stonefur's death had weighed heavily on him, and Brambleclaw looked too much like his father. But he hadn't been a bad denmate.

Tawnypelt had already left for ShadowClan by that point, so Stormfur knew her only from Gatherings, but she seemed to have a quick wit and sharp tongue. Not very similar as far as siblings went, but a good pair of warriors.

It was Crowpaw that was giving Stormfur the most trouble, the hostile apprentice had left a bad taste in his mouth. Honestly Stormfur thought they might've been better off without him, let Squirrelpaw take his place.

He didn't know Firestar's daughter all that well either, but he'd talked to her sister at the last gathering, and Leafpaw seemed quiet, but smart. Her sister was much more noisy, but well… if he had to choose between the apprentices he'd probably say her. She'd been trouble, but compared to Crowpaw-

Water splashed him in the face, he jerked his head back to look at his sister in confusion, "what?"

"You missed a fish," she twitched her whiskers, "it almost jumped onto the bank for you that's how easy it was and you just stared at it."

Stormfur huffed and gently shoved his sister, "sorry. Lost in thought." He pressed his muzzle against her for a moment.

"We'll need to figure out a way to talk to Crowpaw later," Feathertail waved her silky tail behind her, thinking out loud, clearly they'd been thinking about the same thing, "we can't just walk up to him."

He may not like the apprentice, but for his sister's sake he'd help, "it shouldn't be too hard, most of the Clan is still impressed with how I handled those rats." He gave his chest a self-conscious lick, "I can probably get myself on a patrol near that part of the river, and Crowpaw will probably think to talk to me. Hopefully."

Feathertail still looked worried so he gave her a gentle lick, "I'll get the message to him, don't worry." An even better idea occurred to him, "or, when WindClan comes down to drink tonight, the two of us can speak to him then."

Feathertail looked relieved at the idea and nodded, rubbing her head against his shoulder, "thank you."

Then she lightly batted at his muzzle, "now, we need to catch fish, you've already missed one."

Stormfur settled back down into his fishing crouch, this time the fish wouldn't get away.

/

Mistyfoot greeted them when they returned, looking impressed with how much they'd caught.

"Well done you two," she looked over the fish with pride, "the elders will be pleased."

"Have the queens been fed?" he asked, lifting his head from the prey pile, warmth flooding his chest at the deputy's praise. They didn't have any apprentices at the moment, so the warriors were making sure the queens and elders were fed.

"Yes," Mistyfoot meowed, Reedkit popped up behind her, the black kit's eyes trained on the fish before him.

"I could eat another fish," the kit meowed, eyeing one of them hungrily.

"You just ate," Mistyfoot let out a soft purr, licking her son on the head.

"But I need to get big and strong, so Leopardstar will make me an apprentice!" he turned his eyes to Feathertail and Stormfur, "right?"

Stormfur and his sister laughed a little, Stormfur nuzzled against Reedkit, "I think you're strong enough as it is. If you bring the elders a fish though, Leopardstar might see you and think you're ready to be an apprentice."

Reedkit perked up, and grabbed a fish, "thanks Stormfur," he mumbled through the fish.

Feathertail purred, "you already look like an apprentice."

Reedkit lifted his head higher, and trotted towards the elder's den.

Stormfur felt a warm rush of affection for the black kit. Following Tigerstar's reign, Mistyfoot and Blackclaw had tried to salvage their relationship, and failed. However, Reedkit was adorable, and Stormfur and Feathertail spent a lot of free time playing with the young tom.

"He wants one of you as his mentor," Mistyfoot admitted softly, "he changes his answer every time he tries to pick."

"We'd love to mentor him," Feathertail replied, Stormfur nodded. He'd wanted to be a mentor for so long. He wanted to pass down what Stonefur had taught him. He wanted to help raise warriors for the Clan, ones that would never make the mistakes that led to Tigerstar's reign over RiverClan.

And Reedkit was a wonderful cat, and Stormfur wanted to help teach him.

Mistyfoot touched her nose to Feathertail's forehead, then Stormfur's, "he'd be lucky to have either of you as his mentor."

Stormfur purred in thanks, he'd love to mentor Reedkit if he could. If Leopardstar would pick him.

"Not to change the subject, but I meant to say this, Feathertail could you lead a border patrol for me?" Mistyfoot asked, "I'd like to check that ShadowClan isn't also causing problems."

Feathertail nodded, "I can do that," she agreed, tilting her head, "I'll probably take Hawkfrost and Swallowtail."

"Hawkfrost?" Stormfur repeated, turning to his sister.

She nodded, "if there's trouble he's strong and a good fighter." Her eyes gleamed, "though Swallowtail and I could probably take most of them."

Stormfur shoved his sister, "Well leave some ShadowClan for the rest of us." They shared a look, neither were sure what to do if they had to fight one of the other prophecy cats.

"Take Heavystep as well," Mistyfoot suggested, "the four of you are a strong patrol."

"Patrol?" Stormfur and Feathertail turned their heads, Leopardstar had come over, "is something going on?"

"I was just planning tomorrow's dawn patrol," Mistyfoot replied, dipping her head to Leopardstar before adding, "Stormfur you can sleep in tomorrow, but I'll want you on a hunting patrol."

"Sure," he nodded, "who's leading it?"

"Blackclaw."

Stormfur nodded, he was slowly getting the impression that Leopardstar wanted them to leave.

"I'll take more prey to the elders, I know Reedkit took them a fish but one piece of prey isn't enough for all of them," Feathertail touched her tail to Stormfur's shoulders.

"And I'll go with you," they dipped their heads to the leader, Feathertail grabbed a fish on their way over to the Elder's den. Loudbelly and Shadepelt were curled up, Reedkit was listening to them with his ears pricked and eyes wide, it sounded like a story about Sunning Rocks and some battle. They dropped the fish off, Loudbelly nodded in thanks while Shadepelt continued her story for Reedkit.

Stormfur would've said something, but more rain arrived, sending him and Feathertail scampering for the warriors den to take shelter.

/

Around dusk Feathertail and Stormfur emerged from the den, Stormfur eyed the sky, with all this rain, the river would be heavy and flooded. Stormfur was briefly worried WindClan wouldn't even be at the river to drink, but one look at his sister told him they had to try anyway.

As they were padding along the river, a clump of bracken rustled, and Stormfur was surprised to see Brambleclaw jump out. The powerful ThunderClan warrior looked more like a drowned squirrel than his usual imposing figure.

"Hi," he greeted them with a friendly flick of his whiskers, sending several water drops flying, and despite the Greenleaf heat he was shivering.

"Great StarClan!" Stormfur looked him over, "have you been for a swim?"

Brambleclaw twitched one ear, "I fell off the stepping stones. Feathertail, can I have a word with you?"

"Of course," Stormfur's sister stepped forward, "are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," Brambleclaw brushed off her concern, "have you had another dream?"

"No. Why have you?" Stormfur's eyes widened at the thought of another dream. After nothing had happened at Fourtrees he'd been almost convinced that somehow they'd all made it up.

Brambleclaw guided them to a soft patch of grass, where he explained his dream, of water that tasted of salt, and a cave with teeth like rocks. His fur bristled with fear, and his eyes grew wide as he talked about the waves. Stormfur could understand, that sounded frightening even to a cat used to swimming.

"I spoke to Ravenpaw this morning—you know, the loner who lives near Highstones? He says the sun-drown place is real. And he told me that StarClan's prophecies are always vague. We need the faith and courage of warriors to understand them, and to trust that what StarClan wants us to do is right." Brambleclaw finished his story, after a heartbeat, Stormfur prompted him.

"Which is what?"

"I . . . I think we should go to the sun-drown place," Brambleclaw looked between the two of them, "that's where StarClan will tell us what we need to know."

Feathertail hadn't spoken since Brambleclaw started his tale, but now she nodded, "I think you're right."

"What?" Stormfur was on his paws before he knew what had happened, "Are you mad? You don't even know where this place is."

Feathertail's trail flicked against him, "No, but StarClan will guide us." He wished he had his sister's certainty, pacing along the bank as he thought.

"Faith and courage—we'd certainly need those if we went to this place," he mumbled, loud enough for the other two to hear, "I'm still not convinced that you're right, mind you," he turned to Brambleclaw, a reassuring idea occurring to him, and he added, "but if you're not, maybe StarClan will send another sign to turn us back."

Feathertail looked relieved at his assessment, "Does that mean you'll come with us?"

"Try to stop me," he replied, before turning to stand face to face with Brambleclaw, who was becoming the unofficial leader of the group, "I know I've not had any dreams, but an extra warrior could be useful."

"You're right." Stormfur felt a wave of relief that Brambleclaw hadn't tried to argue with him about it, "thanks, both of you."

"So when do we leave?" Stormfur asked, mentally running through everything going on in RiverClan and how easy it would be to sneak away.

"I thought the day before half-moon," Brambleclaw answered hesitantly, "that should give us enough time to talk to the others."

Stormfur nodded, that made a lot of sense, soon enough to not waste time, but with enough time that they could safely contact the other two.

Brambleclaw went down to the river, staring at the water, as the breeze tugged on Stormfur's whisker he saw a shiver pass through Brambleclaw, "I know Tawnypelt will come if I ask her," Stormfur nodded, of course she'd come with her brother, "but what about Crowpaw? He'd rather eat fox dung than go on a journey with us. But if all the cats StarClan have chosen don't go together, we might fail the prophecy."

"Crowpaw will understand," Feathertail tried to sound confident, Stormfur held back a derisive scoff, instead he tried to be helpful.

"We'll help you persuade him," Stormfur added, he glanced over at the sky, "he comes to the river to drink every day about sunset. It's too late now, so why don't we meet there tomorrow and talk to him together?"

"Okay," Brambleclaw looked grateful for a moment, before his shoulders dropped, "provided he comes, after this rain. WindClan should have water of their own now, remember."

"If he doesn't come," Feathertail lifted her head, her eyes filled with conviction, "we'll just have to think of something else."

"You should head on back," Stormfur nodded, to the forest, "before someone catches you or your Clanmates start wondering where you are."

Stormfur blinked in surprise when Brambleclaw touched noses with him, and then Feathertail, "I'll meet you at the stepping stones tomorrow then," he flicked his tail at them, and headed off.

"Don't fall in! I won't rescue you!" Stormfur called after him, Brambleclaw laughed as he padded along the shore, Stormfur let out a soft laugh as well, turning to his sister, heading back to camp by her side.

* * *

And we check in with RiverClan, quite different than WindClan. Also sorry for the delayed update, things were hectic but I'll update on Wednesday as usual.


	5. Chapter 5

Stormfur sat with his tail wrapped around his paws, watching Reedkit. The tom sat next to his mother, his pelt smoothed, eyes bright with excitement.

Stormfur held his breath as Leopardstar appeared. He was torn. He wanted so badly to be a mentor, and Reedkit would be a wonderful apprentice, but they were leaving in two days.

Leopardstar raised her head, the sun catching her pelt.

"Reedkit, come forward."

Reedkit jumped to his paws, but then tried to pad forward slowly, Stormfur shared a fond look with Feathertail, they watched as he stood in the middle of camp, head raised high.

Stormfur took a deep breath, this was it. He sank his claws into the ground.

Leopardstar nodded, "this kit has reached his sixth moon and will be known as Reedpaw."

Stormfur heard the muffled squeak, his whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Hawkfrost," Leopardstar continued, Stormfur's jaw almost fell open, he saw Reedpaw turn to look at him and Feathertail in confusion and disappointment. The Clan started to murmur amongst themselves, even as Hawkfrost stepped forward.

"Hawkfrost," Leopardstar repeated his name, silencing the Clan, "you are a young warrior, but you have shown bravery and loyalty to the Clan, traits I hope you will pass to Reedpaw."

Hawkfrost dipped his head, and reached to touch noses with Reedpaw. Reedpaw was still staring at Stormfur and Feathertail, they jerked their heads at the same time, he quickly turned his head and collided noses with Hawkfrost. Stormfur grimaced, that looked like it hurt. He felt a mix of relief, disappointment, confusion, and sadness. Reedpaw had wanted them as mentors so badly, he was sorry they weren't for his sake. And it hurt a bit, that Leopardstar has passed them over for the Clan's newest warrior.

"Reedpaw!" He called, Feathertail joined in and then the Clan. He got up to gently nudge Reedpaw, pushing his own thoughts aside. This was about Reedpaw and Stormfur wanted to be happy for him.

"You'll be a great apprentice," he meowed, Feathertail gave him a lick on the head.

He looked up at them sadly, "but I wanted to be-"

"I know," Stormfur assured him, "but we can still train with you. And you can tell us all about your training." At least until they left.

"You'll have fun learning from Hawkfrost," Feathertail assured him, "and you're an apprentice now, you'll show the other Clans how great RiverClan is."

Reedpaw drew himself up, "yeah!" He rubbed against them, then bounded over to his mother, who licked him on his head.

"Thank you."

Stormfur stayed still as Hawkfrost spoke, "I'm sorry he's disappointed."

"It's not that it's you," Feathertail assured him gently, "it's that it's not one of us, give him a day or two, and he'll love being your apprentice."

Hawkfrost replied, but Stormfur was watching Reedpaw. Mistyfoot gently nudged him towards Hawkfrost, meeting Stormfur's gaze over her son's head.

Reedpaw came back over, "Hawkfrost can we see the territory?"

Hawkfrost hesitated a heartbeat, and then nodded, "of course. Stay close to me, espescially by the river, it's slippery there."

Hawkfrost and Reedpaw were barely out of camp before the Clan exploded into questions. Leopardstar's eyes narrowed, Stormfur and Feathertail sat down near Mistyfoot.

Mothwing, similarly, was sitting near Mudfur, who was resting his tail against her flank.

"Enough!" Leopardstar snapped, "I know you have questions, but I have made my decision."

Dawnflower had her tail curled around her kits, "But he's-"

"A rogue?" Mothwing challenged, glaring at her from beside the medicine cat's den.

"Barely been a warrior for a moon," Dawnflower replied, her tail flicking behind her, "I'm less concerned about where he was born."

"But he is a rogue," Blackclaw spoke up, eyes narrowed, "and if we have to wait for a sign that Mothwing should be medicine cat, then surely we need some kind of sign that Hawkfrost can be a mentor."

"Are you saying you don't think I could teach Hawkfrost how to be a RiverClan warrior?" Leopardstar challenged, Blackclaw stared back at her without flinching, Stormfur was almost impressed.

"I just want my son to have a good mentor," he replied, "and Dawnflower raises a good point, he is very young."

"He's hardly out of the apprentices' den himself," Heavystep added, "Younger warriors deserve a chance to be mentors yes, but there are young warriors who are older than him, who have actually led a patrol."

"With all due respect, Leopardstar," Loudbelly spoke up from by the elder's den, "that he was your apprentice makes this decision…"

"What?" Leopardstar tilted her head, eyes narrowed, "he is a loyal warrior and will make a good mentor. Does anyone disagree with that?"

Silence met her words, the Clan glanced around but no one said anything.

Leopardstar nodded, "then I don't want to hear any more about this."

Stormfur curled his tail around his paws, twisting around to lick his shoulder, the moment Leopardstar was out of sight, the murmuring started again.

Dawnflower glanced over at Stormfur and Feathertail, "some of the kits will be old enough to be apprentices soon, and maybe you two can be mentors together." She let out a soft purr, "Stonekit and Splashkit would probably enjoy being your apprentices, they're very close."

Stormfur nodded, he appreciated that. It would be nice to be a mentor alongside his sister, and he'd seen Stonekit and Splashkit playing together. They weren't bad kits. But they were at least a moon away from being apprenticed.

"I'll suggest that to Leopardstar," Mistyfoot meowed, "you two would be good choices."

"Then Hawkfrost should've been the one to wait, they would've been good choices now," Sedgecreek snapped, Stormfur thought he heard someone hiss in response, Sedgecreek also heard it, and glared at the others.

"You all may have forgotten, but I haven't, they're as much Silverstream's kits as they are Graystripe's, and she was Crookedstar's daughter."

Stormfur dipped his head to the senior warrior, Blackclaw spoke up.

"And at least they are part RiverClan," he looked disgusted to be agreeing, he turned to Loudbelly, "and older than Hawkfrost."

"Where Hawkfrost comes from doesn't matter," Mistyfoot cut in, getting to her paws, "and he is Reedpaw's mentor now."

Mothwing was staring hard at her Clanmates, Stormfur almost flinched when her eyes landed on him. He didn't blame Hawkfrost, nor did he hold it against him. He'd always known that while some like Blackclaw might see and his sister as at least better than Hawkfrost and Mothwing, Leopardstar had never forgiven them for being half-Clan, and he remembered how she'd handed them over to Tigerstar with barely a word. No, she would've picked her former apprentice over them.

Feathertail curled her tail, "I agree with Mistyfoot," she twitched her ears, "he deserves a chance to mentor an apprentice, and he's been nothing but loyal to RiverClan, so does it matter where he's from?"

Mudfur spoke up, "well said."

"You've had no sign about Mothwing or Hawkfrost?" Heavystep asked, head tilted slightly.

Mudfur shook his head, Stormfur spoke up.

"That could be a good thing too," he ignored the hurt look Mothwing gave him to continue, "surely if StarClan disapproved of either of them, they would send an omen."

A few cats nodded, and Mothwing relaxed, Stormfur blinked gently at her. He had no problem with her wanting to be a medicine cat, and hoped they'd get a sign soon.

"Mudfur?" Shadepelt asked, "is Stormfur right?"

Mudfur let out a long sigh, "they have sent nothing to show disapproval."

"But nothing to show approval either," Blackclaw muttered.

"StarClan does not have to approve or disapprove of every decision a Clan makes," Mudclaw snapped at him, "or would you like their approval before you pick a piece of prey."

"You have to make sure you don't eat an omen," Sedgecreek quipped, after a heartbeat Loudbelly and Shadepelt laughed.

Mistyfoot huffed and flicked her tail, "alright, now unless we want to sit around debating all day we should get patrols going."

"I'll take a hunting patrol," Sedgecreek flicked her ears, "Feathertail, you want to come?"

She nodded, flicking Stormfur fondly with her tail as she padded over.

"Mosspelt, could you lead a border patrol?" Mistyfoot asked, the she-cat nodded.

Stormfur relaxed as the Clan split up into patrols, hopefully it would all blow over soon. Or StarClan would send an omen showing approval for Mothwing. He couldn't wait for the day before the half-moon though. He welcomed a chance to get away from RiverClan and his Clanmates' judgment, even if it was on a dangerous quest.

* * *

Okay so Shadepelt and Loudbelly are elders and by all rights Sedgecreek should be too, but I loved her, and RiverClan had four warriors listen in their allegiances I had to do something.


	6. Chapter 6

Stormfur was pulled out of his sleep by a loud yowl, he looked around the warriors den, "what's happening?"

"Leopardstar called a Clan meeting," Heavystep answered, stretching to prod Sedgecreek, "wake up or I'll step on you."

Stormfur wove his way out of the den, careful not to tred on anyone's paws or tails. Leopardstar stood in the middle of camp, Mudfur and Mothwing sitting beside her. Mudfur held one paw off the ground, and Mothwing's eyes were wide, the she-cat was almost shaking with excitement. Stormfur made his way over to his leader, sitting down between Mosspelt and Swallowtail.

"Did he receive the sign?" Swallowtail asked, leaning over to him, Stormfur shrugged.

Once the Clan was there, Leopardstar nodded to Mudfur.

"RiverClan," he spoke, his voice carrying over camp as though he were a much younger cat, "this morning when I woke I found a moth's wing at the enterance to my den." He moved his paw, Stormfur, like most of his Clanmates, leaned forward. He could see the soft wing, the light gray stood out vividly against Mudfur's dark brown fur.

"You could ask for no clearer sign than that," he stated, his eyes bright with challenge, no one argued against him.

"StarClan has made its approval clear," Mudfur continued, "in two days I will take Mothwing with me to Highstones and make her my apprentice."

The Clan cheered this time, calling out her name. Hawkfrost went to gently shove his sister, she rubbed against him.

Stormfur felt something in his chest ease, this would've weighed on him a little had they left before it was resolved. Furthermore, if StarClan approved of Mothwing, they had to approve of Hawkfrost being Reedpaw's mentor. Stormfur caught Feathertail's eyes, when they left tomorrow, it would okay.

/

Stormfur was almost falling asleep, he and Feathertail were curled up in a patch of sunlight, he dragged his tongue over his sister's back, Feathertail purred softly as he did, it was nice to have this before they left.

"Stormfur, Feathertail!" a familiar voice made him lift his head, Feathertail made a soft noise.

Reedpaw raced up to them, eyes wide, tail streaming behind him, "I did it, I did it!"

"Did what?" Stormfur asked, resting his head on Feathertail's back.

"I caught a fish!" he gave a happy bounce, before lowering his voice, "well sort of."

"What happened," Feathertail asked, prompting him.

Reedpaw wiggled happily, "Hawkfrost took me down to the river, he wanted to practice swimming and some basic fishing. I saw something and, and when I did the move it was a fish!"

"He missed the bank," Hawkfrost spoke, Stormfur was startled by his ice blue eyes, "so it got away, but he didn't expect it to be a fish, so it didn't have the strength it needed."

Reedpaw lifted his head, "I'll do it next time!"

"I bet you will!" Feathertail purred, Stormfur felt as proud as if Reedpaw was his own apprentice.

"Well done," Stormfur told him, "I'm proud of you."

Reedpaw purred happily, his head lifted with pride.

"Have you told Mistyfoot yet?" he asked, trying to shake the sleepiness from his mind so he could focus on Reedpaw, "she'll be happy to hear about it."

"She's on patrol right now," Reedpaw looked a little disappointed, "but I wanted to tell you two."

"So what are you two doing back?" Stormfur looked over at Hawkfrost, then back at Reedpaw.

"Even with the rain it's too hot to keep fishing," Hawkfrost replied, "and the fish are hiding. I thought I'd let Reedpaw take a break for now, I don't want to train him in this heat."

Stormfur nodded and yawned, "that makes sense," he lifted his head and stretched out, "are you enjoying training so far Reedpaw?"

"Oh yes!" Reedpaw turned to look up at Hawkfrost, eyes wide, "I can't wait for battle training!"

"That's tomorrow," Hawkfrost assured him, "after you take care of the queen and the elders."

Reedpaw groaned, shoulders drooping, Stormfur and Feathertail laughed.

"It's not so bad," he assured Reedpaw, "not as much fun as hunting or fishing, but Hawkfrost will probably help you."

"This time," Hawkfrost nodded, nosing Reedpaw, "come on now, let's go get something to eat."

Reedpaw meowed a goodbye to them before trotting after his mentor, Stormfur turned his head to Feathertail.

"I'm going to miss him."

Feathertail nodded, her eyes looked troubled a moment before she replied, "yes but if there's danger coming, we'll be helping him by going."

He nodded and sighed, "are we sneaking out tonight or tomorrow morning?"

"Tomorrow probably, they'll notice we've disappeared otherwise," she touched her nose to his muzzle, "you don't have to come you know."

"I'm not letting you go on your own," he insisted, twisting to wash her ears, "not a chance."

"I won't be alone," she pointed out, "I'll have Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt and Crowpaw."

Stormfur scoffed, he doubted the apprentice would be much help, "okay, Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw are good warriors but… I want to go with you. Do you not want me to come?"

Feathertail nipped at his ear, "of course I do, I just didn't want you to feel like you had to come."

Stormfur considered it for a heartbeat. He could stay. Maybe get one of Dawnflower's kits as an apprentice. Or he could stay and watch as he was constantly passed over. Watch as his Clanmates stared at him, questioning where Feathertail had gone. To see Graystripe worrying about her. To spend moons worrying about her himself. If anything happened and he wasn't there… He shook his head.

"No. I'm coming with you," he stated firmly, and resumed washing his sister's pelt, "sorry, but you're stuck with me."

Feathertail laughed softly, and dragged her tongue over his cheek.

"So, we wake up early and sneak out after the dawn patrol?" he asked, "or before they leave?"

"Before they leave," she decided with a small nod, "we'll have a head start on them." Stormfur nodded, and watched as Reedpaw happily tucked into a fish, chatting eagerly with Hawkfrost. He'd be okay.

/

Stormfur stretched as they padded along the river, heading to Fourtrees. They'd stopped to catch a fish, but they'd eaten quickly and headed on their way, not wanting to risk being noticed. It was still dark as they headed along the river, growing steadily brighter as the sun rose.

They didn't speak, but Stormfur was thinking. He hoped no one had been caught, and he wondered if Brambleclaw would be bringing Squirrelpaw with him. Not that he could say anything, being a tag-along himself, but he was also a full warrior.

But bringing Squirrelpaw along would also mean she couldn't tell on them, so, honestly, Stormfur couldn't bring himself to find an argument against bringing her along asides from general inexperience.

He looked over at Feathertail, she gazed at him with a look of wonder and fear, he pressed against his sister, she leaned against him as well, supporting each other as they walked.

Stormfur perked up as they neared Four Trees, but the only cat there was Crowpaw, his tail curled around his paws, he stared at them as they entered the clearing.

"Where's everyone else?" Stormfur asked, he didn't appreciate the look Crowpaw gave him.

"Tawnypelt's here, she went to hunt nearby," he meowed, flicking an ear towards ShadowClan territory. After a few heart beats he got to his paws and began to pace back and forth, Stormfur and Feathertail shared a look and sat down next to each other.

Tawnypelt bounded in, her eyes shown with relief upon seeing them, "well that's two of you," she glanced towards ThunderClan with a twitch of her whiskers, "now where's Brambleclaw?"

"You'd think he'd be here giving leaving today was his idea," Crowpaw muttered, Stormfur gave him a long look.

"We should be patient, with the rain the streams around Fourtrees have flooded, he's probably trying to avoid getting too wet," Stormfur defended the ThunderClan warrior, earning an eye roll from Crowpaw and shrug from Tawnypelt.

Crowpaw continued to pace, while Tawnypelt took a seat, grooming her pelt. Crowpaw's short fur stood out compared to theirs, even Tawnypelt had longer fur. The only sound was the wind in the trees and Crowpaw's pawsteps on the ground.

The bushes rustled and then Brambleclaw's strong form emerged, followed by a smaller shape beside him, Squirrelpaw's ginger fur bright in the morning light.

"At last!" Tawnypelt jumped up to greet her brother "We thought you weren't coming."

"What's she doing here?" Crowpaw immediately asked, eyes narrowed at Squirrelpaw.

She glared back him, her hackles raised. "I can speak for myself, thanks. I'm coming with you."

"What?" Tawnypelt looked at her brother in confusion, "Brambleclaw, have you lost your mind? You can't bring an apprentice. This is going to be dangerous."

Squirrelpaw spoke over him, flicking her tailed angrily at Crowpaw, "He's an apprentice!"

Crowpaw didn't look pleased to be reminded he was only an apprentice, glaring at her as he answered, "I was chosen by StarClan. You weren't."

"He's not chosen either," Stormfur flattened his ears as her attention turned to him, "Don't tell me he's here just to say good-bye to his sister!" Stormfur didn't say anything, glancing worriedly at Feathertail, would they both be made to say behind?

"She's coming, and that's that." Brambleclaw snapped, lashing his tail, "Now let's get going."

"Don't order me around!" Crowpaw growled, his anger turning from one ThunderClan cat to another. Well this journey was off to a fine start. Stormfur's pelt prickled uneasily as glares and hisses were exchanged.

"No, he's right," Tawnypelt cut in with a sigh. "If we can't stop Squirrelpaw coming—"

"You can't," Squirrelpaw cut her off, raising her head and tail.

Tawnypelt gave her a look before continuing, "then we might as well get moving and make the best of it."

Stormfur let out a breath of relief as Crowpaw backed off, hissing something to Brambleclaw that the tabby ignored.

He and his sister got to their paws, Feathertail went to Squirrelpaw and gently touched the apprentice's shoulder with her muzzle. "Don't worry. We're all feeling a bit nervous. It'll be better once we're on our way."

For a moment Stormfur thought that Squirrelpaw was going to snap at his sister, before her hackles lowered and dipped her head.

Side by side the six of them padded out of Fourtrees to the edge of WindClan territory. Stormfur was immediately buffeted by the wind, it swept through the grass, almost as though to greet them.

His paws tingled and he sank his claws into the ground to hold himself there. With this they left everything behind, and began their quest.

* * *

And with that we leave behind the forest (mostly), and Stormfur's POV, and head over to Tawnypelt for the start of the journey. I'm going to start moving away from canon a bit here, namely because the books make it sound like a really quick journey and don't show a lot of what I need to. They're still going to follow the basic path, through twoleg place with Purdy, up the mountains with the tribe, but well expect more character driven chapters for awhile as I flesh out relationships.


	7. Chapter 7

They stuck close to the WindClan border, ears peeled for the sounds of patrols. Tawnypelt let the others sort out who would take the lead, when Bramblecaw ended up there she held her comments. She loved her brother but it was obvious he felt too exposed without a tree nearby.

Crowpaw looked disgruntled, glaring at Brambleclaw's back and occasionally at Squirrelpaw.

Tawnypelt fell back to bring up the rear, let Brambleclaw and Crowpaw deal with their issues of who was leader, she'd rather be in the back and keep watch.

Stormfur and Feathertail walked side by side, seeming content to keep to themselves, though occasionally Feathertail looked to where Brambleclaw and Crowpaw were.

"You know you're leading us to the gorge right?" Crowpaw remarked, Tawnypelt flicked her ears to listen for anything behind her as he and Brambleclaw began argueing.

The group had come to a halt though, Stormfur looked awkward, while Squirrelpaw looked ready to claw Crowpaw, who was argueing with Brambleclaw about which way to go.

"Maybe we should let Crowpaw lead," Feathertail spoke up, Tawnypelt almost laughed at the look of shock on the apprentice face, whatever retort he had for Brambleclaw dying, mouth still open.

Brambleclaw also looked surprised, Feathertail flicked her ears.

"She's right," Tawnypelt met her brother's gaze, dream or no dream, "he knows this territory, come on Brambleclaw you wouldn't like it if he tried to guide you through ThunderClan territory."

Brambleclaw hesitated and then nodded, "you're right." He moved aside, "what's the fastest way out of WindClan territory."

Crowpaw sighed, "following the gorge isn't a bad idea," he admitted, and it looked like it hurt him to do so, "however I think the dawn patrol will be around there, and if we need to head to Highstones it's be faster to go a different way," he angled his ears, "and if we stick close to the Thunderpath it'll mask our scents."

"Anything else ever wise leader?" Squirrelpaw asked, Crowpaw looked over at her with a look of utter disgust, as though she'd licked mouse bile in front of him.

"Watch your step," he replied, and took the lead.

Brambleclaw looked a bit upset to be replaced but Tawnypelt knew he'd get over it. And it was only until they were out of WindClan territory. They traveled in relative silence, which meant they all heard the thunderpath before they saw it.

Monsters raced past, Tawnypelt wrinkled her nose at the smell, but Crowpaw was right, it would mask their scent.

They walked in silence, mostly because any conversation would be drowned out by the passing monsters.

Tawnypelt wouldn't say anything but she was starting to get thirsty, they'd been walking a long time, and the Greenleaf sun was only rising higher and higher. But any water near them would be tainted from the Thunderpath and she wouldn't risk being caught on WindClan territory.

Crowpaw's ear pricked, and he picked up the pace, Tawnypelt listened for whatever he'd heard, but there was nothing.

"So that wasn't the fastest route to Highstones but that got us here," Crowpaw nodded as the other caught up. The Thunderpath curved away from them, and now Tawnypelt could smell WindClan, their border continued this way. Crowpaw looked proud of himself, "and now we just keep going to Highstones."

"Then let's go!" Squirrelpaw bounded ahead, Brambleclaw after her, Crowpaw looked disgruntled by being replaced as leader, sulkily settling in with the other four.

Stormfur twisted his head to lick his sister's cheek before he meowed, "I'll take over watching the back if you want Tawnypelt."

She nodded, letting him fall behind while she caught up.

Crowpaw walked in between her and Feathertail, he didn't say anything, but his blue eyes were stormy yet unfocused.

"That was a good idea," Feathertail spoke up, Crowpaw jerked slightly.

"Using the Thunderpath to hide our scent," she continued, "that was a good idea."

Crowpaw flattened his ears and shrugged, "old trick, better than fox dung at least." He looked a bit proud though, to be complimented. Tawnypelt rolled her eyes, a simple thank you would do.

They continued along, to where Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw were waiting for them, Squirrelpaw settled for following Brambleclaw this time, fortunately. Crowpaw moved ahead of Tawnypelt and Feathertail, before letting himself fall back so he was between them again. Tawnypelt swiped her tongue over her jaws, she wondered if there was somewhere to get a drink. The moor ground felt like dust under her paws even after all the rain.

"Crowpaw!" A voice called distantly, bringing the group to a halt. Crowpaw lifted his head, ears perked, eyes scanning the moor.

"Crowpaw!" another voice called, this one a bit closer, "Crowpaw where are you?"

Crowpaw was staring in the direction of the voices, Tawnypelt shoved him, "move!"

Crowpaw stumbled before he took off at a sprint, "follow me!" They had no choice, as Crowpaw lead them over the flat lands, through some gorse bushes, Tawnypelt knew she left some fur behind but she was too busy chasing Crowpaw to worry about it.

Finally they came to a stop on a hill, obscured by some bushes, Crowpaw turned his head and breathed out, "don't move."

Tawnypelt turned to follow his gaze, in the distance she could see two cats. She could barely make out pelt colors, one seemed to be tawny furred, while the other, when she could see them against the grass, was brown.

She could still hear them distantly calling for Crowpaw, but the group was almost at the edge of WindClan territory. They were safe.

"Mose-dung," Crowpaw murmured, "I told them I'd be hunting all morning."

"Well to be fair, it is almost sun-high," Stormfur offered, the RiverClan tom sounded rather winded from their run, "you've been gone awhile."

Crowpaw let out a soft huff, his ears flattened, "should've known they'd get worried." Despite his harsh tone, Tawnypelt could see he was staring at the shapes longingly, like he wanted to go to them. The wind blew from the moor towards them, carrying the scent of WindClan, almost pushing them away from the forest and to the lands beyond.

"You have friends to worry about you?" Squirrelpaw asked, Crowpaw let out a low growl, lashing his tail as he turned on the ThunderClan apprentice.

"All our Clans are probably worried about us," Brambleclaw cut in before a fight could happen, "we've all been gone for some time."

"I'm surprised their not more worried about scaring off prey," Tawnypelt observed, angling her ears, she could still hear them, faintly.

Crowpaw looked away and flattened himself, "come on, this way, and stay down, they'll be able to see us if we're too obvious and there isn't supposed to be a patrol over here."

Tawnypelt flattened herself down, as did Stormfur and Feathertail. After a heartbeat, Squirrelpaw did as well. They followed Crowpaw, using the bushes and tall grass as cover until they were safely out of sight. The dark gray tom let out a soft sigh and flicked his tail.

"Let's go before they come over here."

/

Once out of WindClan territory they settled into their original arrangement, Brambleclaw in the lead, Tawnypelt in the back, Stormfur and Feathertail side by side, Squirrelpaw near Brambleclaw and Crowpaw off to the side.

Brambleclaw continued on his way, Tawnypelt focused on any sounds or smells behind them, anything to indicate they were being followed.

Crowpaw gave one wistful look over his shoulder, before he lifted his head and padded after Brambleclaw like nothing was bothering him.

Tawnypelt felt a small bit of respect for the prickly apprentice, it had to be hard to leave WindClan behind, espescially when he, unlike the rest of them, had to walk through his territory to go. She wondered if her Clanmates would look for her like that.

ShadowClan had at first welcomed Tawnypelt, after all her father was Tigerstar. He was restoring them to greatness and making them greater than they'd ever been.

And then Scourge had ripped every life from him, and Firestar had pulled the Clans together to drive him from the forest. And Blackstar never let her forget who her father was. She almost thought he was worse than Firestar in someways. No offense to Squirrelpaw, but Tawnypelt remembered how Firestar had stared at her and Brambleclaw, mostly remembered the comments, the hushed whispers from ThunderClan. There was anger, hatred and judgement. Where in ShadowClan, there was only shame now. Shame they'd let him become leader. Some were hard on her, Blackstar after all had to prove that he was nothing like Tigerstar and there was no residual loyalty. A few others thought she might still be loyal to ThunderClan.

But she'd found her place. Oakfur was a good mentor, caring more about how well she could hunt than if she had ThunderClan blood. Snowbird was friendly, the gentle white she-cat had befriended her and despite her bright white pelt often went hunting with Tawnypelt. Snowbird was one of the rogue cats they'd recruited from the nearby two-leg place to bolster ShadowClan's numbers, and thus she didn't judge Tawnypelt for her linage. Some of the more pure-blooded ShadowClan cats did but between the sickness of Nightstar's rule and her own father's reign ShadowClan was too small to not survive without recruiting outsiders.

And she'd left Snowbird and Oakfur behind without a word. Were they like Crowpaw's friends, searching the forest for her? Had Oakfur noticed, or was he distracted by his apprentice Smokepaw? Tawnypelt almost hoped so, she'd rather they spent less time worrying about her.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the realization the group was argueing. Again. Honestly if they got to sun-drown place it would be a miracle at this rate.

It seems Brambleclaw wanted to stop at Ravenpaw and Barley's barn, Tawnypelt's mouth watered at the thought of the mice. Crowpaw wanted to keep going, Tawnypelt padded up beside the apprentice. Brambleclaw looked frustrated but Tawnypelt understood. The further from WindClan he was, the less guilty he felt for running from his friends. The less the moorlands called to him.

"There's food in the barn, we can get more information from Ravenpaw, and spend the night somewhere safe." She glanced at Crowpaw when he looked ready to continue arguing, "we don't know where we're going or what we'll face. I'd rather face whatever it is well-fed and well-rested."

Crowpaw closed his mouth, she thought there was a hint of guilt in his face before he nodded, "Alright then. If we're going let's go."

Brambleclaw gave her a thankful look, Tawnypelt was tempted to roll her eyes, honestly. She didn't know how he expected to get anywhere with Crowpaw the way he went about it. Was it because Firestar was his mentor? Or had her brother gotten more dense since she'd left ThunderClan? She loved him but sometimes she wondered about him. Maybe letting him mentor an apprentice would help him. But he was not going to manage Crowpaw if he kept argueing with him. Don't get her wrong, she wanted to give him a good smack too but since they couldn't do that, she might as well learn to work with him.

"Let's go!" Squirrelpaw leapt forward, only for Feathertail to stop her.

"Wait, it's dangerous here," she warned the younger she-cat, "there are rats."

"And dogs," Tawnypelt added, Squirrelpaw looked up at them and nodded.

"Oh, okay." She looked to Brambleclaw, "but can we go now?"

"Standing around does risk rats," Stormfur pointed out, "and I'm not _that_ hungry."

Tawnypelt had seen enough rats in carronplace, and agreed with Stormfur. And they couldn't risk injury now, not when they were barely out of Clan territories.

Brambleclaw nodded and headed for the barn, the group behind him, they stuck close together this time, eyes peeled for rats or dogs.

Fortunately they made it to the barn with little trouble, Tawnypelt doubted she was the only one whose mouth was watering, and she thought she heard Crowpaw's stomach growl.

A familiar black shape slipped out, Ravenpaw lifted his tail in greeting, "I thought I smelled Clan cats."

Brambleclaw stepped forward to greet him, and explain, Tawnypelt was glad he made things quick because she was almost ready to go back in the ditches and find a rat.

Ravenpaw flicked his tail towards the barn, "help yourselves, and once you've fed, maybe you can tell me your story."

Tawnypelt purred in thanks, and set out to rid the barn of a few mice, the group spreading out to hunt.

* * *

I'm realizing I don't think I described Robinwing and Gorsetail in detail, but that was them looking for Crowpaw. Gorsetail's the tawny one, Robinwing's brown.


	8. Chapter 8

Tawnypelt blinked awake, the others were curled up in various places throughout the barn, Feathertail and Stormfur looked like a rain cloud the way their light and dark fur blended together. Squirrelpaw stood out against Brambleclaw's dark fur, she could see Ravenpaw sleeping in a sunbeam, she decided to go get a drink from a puddle outside.

Barley had a similar idea, the small tom was drinking from the puddle when she padded up. She watched him out of the corner of her eye. He'd fought with the Clans against BloodClan, and given his relationship with Ravenpaw he had more reason than most to hate her father.

But Barley didn't say anything, only washing the water off his whiskers.

After she finished drinking he asked, "the dark gray tom, is he from WindClan?"

"Crowpaw?" Tawnypelt was surprised to hear him ask about him, before she nodded, "yes, he's from WindClan."

Barley huffed, whiskers twitching with amusement, "always running away from home." He sounded rather amused to say the least, his blue eyes coming to rest on her.

"So you're Tawnypelt." He flicked his tail a few times, "Ravenpaw told me all about your little group last night, though I don't think he remembered Crowpaw since he didn't say his name." The tom purred fondly, warmth in his eyes as he spoke about Ravenpaw, "but he was always going to have an interest in ThunderClan."

Tawnypelt curled her tail around her paws, "so you know-"

"Hard not to, your brother looks just like your father," Barley flicked his ears, "I can't imagine that's easy."

"You knew Tigerstar?" Tawnypelt was a bit surprised to hear that, or had Ravenpaw just described him.

"He- we'd met," Barley looked a bit uncomfortable, Tawnypelt looked away.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Barley seemed genuinely surprised, "anything your father did was on him." At her surprised look her let out a purr of amusement, "Ravenpaw may have been as jumpy as a hare when he showed up here but that's not your fault."

Tawnypelt let out a long sigh, "I don't know, just feels sometimes like everyone feels otherwise. Our father hurt a lot of cats."

Barley nodded, "and seeing you every day isn't easy on them, but it's not easy on you either. But those who are left will heal. Just look at Ravenpaw." Barley looked so proud and fond of the other tom, it made Tawnypelt's chest ache to see it.

Barley got to his paws, shaking out his pelt, "and based on what Ravenpaw says you're doing something important. If they can't see past your father to see you, that's their fault." He stretched out, arching his back as he continued, "and if Ravenpaw can forgive Tigerstar enough to speak as fondly of Brambleclaw as he does, then the rest of the Clans have no excuse."

Tawnypelt let out a soft purr, she'd noticed how Brambleclaw and Ravenpaw seemed to get along quite well, "thank you Barley."

"Of course." He swiped his tongue over his muzzle, "but that was quite the conversation to have on an empty stomach. How about we hunt?" his blue eyes glowed with a challenge, "if you can get a mouse before me, I'll tell you how I know Crowpaw."

Tawnypelt's curiosity was aroused, and her stomach rumbled at the thought of food, "you're on."

/ / /

Tawnypelt was well-fed and had information to use against Crowpaw should she wish, by the time the others had finished breakfast. Ravenpaw and Brambleclaw were talking again, Tawnypelt gave a small nod to Barley, who dipped his head before heading off further into the barn. She rejoined the group, licking her whiskers.

"Good morning sleepy heads," she greeted them, amused that they'd all slept in.

Crowpaw huffed, but said nothing. Brambleclaw took a step towards her.

"Ravenpaw's going to go with us to Highstones so he can point us in the right direction," Brambleclaw explained, Tawnypelt nodded.

The black furred loner was watching them, "you look like your mother," he remarked, Tawnypelt blinked in surprise, she'd never heard that before. He nodded after a few more heartbeats, "it's in your eyes, but you look like your mother. You do too Brambleclaw, you have her face."

Brambleclaw ducked his head, Tawnypelt let out a quiet purr, grateful that they'd stopped in Ravenpaw and Barley's barn. This felt like they were leaving on a good note.

"Can we go?" Crowpaw asked, Tawnypelt's good mood almost vanished but she managed to keep it.

Ravenpaw shook himself and got to his paws, "yes, let's head out." He signaled to them with his tail, "I know you all know the way to Highstones, but I hope you don't mind me taking the lead."

"Go right ahead," Brambeclaw dipped his head, and even Crowpaw held his tongue.

The sun was climbing in the sky as they set out through the long grass, Ravenpaw's white tail tip stood out quite clearly.

Tawnypelt settled in the back again, behind Stormfur and Feathertail. They walked side by side, whiskers brushing ans they occasionally leaned to talk to the other. She wondered if she and Brambleclaw would be that close if she'd stayed. He'd always been better at making friends than she had though, being friends with Willowpelt's litter, especially Sorreltail, and when they'd been made apprentices he'd made friends with Ashfur right away. She watched as Feathertail licked Stormfur's ear. No. She and Brambleclaw would be closer, and would be there for each other easier, but she doubted they would be as close as Stormfur and Feathertail.

Squirrelpaw was bouncing around in the long grass, green eyes bright with excitement, the apprentice was thrilled with the idea of adventure.

Meanwhile Crowpaw looked like he'd rather be anywhere else, Tawnypelt couldn't blame him, she still remembered the close call the day before with his friends.

"Who was that looking for you?" she asked, Crowpaw startled, blue eyes wide, and then narrowed.

"Gorsetail and Robinwing," he replied flatly, but she caught a glimpse of something in his eyes. Regret maybe?

"We were apprentices together," he added after a bit, "they won't miss me too much. Gorsetail already has an apprentice of his own and Robinwing will get one as soon as Tawnyfur's litter is old enough. They'll get distracted."

Tawnypelt huffed, "doesn't mean they won't miss you." Crowpaw didn't say anything, so she finished up with "they seem like good friends."

Crowpaw nodded and bounded ahead, Tawnypelt let him go.

Because of how quiet it was it wasn't hard to overhear snippets of Stormfur and Feathertail's conversation, though she tried not to. She caught something about a Reedpaw, had one of them been assigned an apprentice? That would be a complication, but neither of them had said anything about that.

She let it go, moving further back so she'd hear less.

"Ow!" Squrrielpaw jerked her paw up, everyone looked at her in concern, "sorry, sharp stone."

"You're not bleeding right?" Feathertail asked, Squrrielpaw shook her head.

"I'm fine, just surprised me," she dragged her tongue over her paw once, "I'm good."

"We're getting closer to Highstones," Ravenpaw looked over the group, and how scattered they were, when he met Tawnypelt's gaze he meowed, "let's get a little closer together, I don't think anyone has fleas."

Squirrelpaw looked at Crowpaw, who looked offended, Tawnypelt padded up to flick her tail over his flank. Feathertail, and then Stormfur bounded forward to join the group, now they walk more like a patrol, but not. Crowpaw leaned slightly away from Squirrelpaw, Feathertail and Stormfur stuck close together, while Brambleclaw, oblivious to it all, chatted with Ravenpaw.

The grass grew sparcer, until they were standing on the stone of Mothermouth. Ravenpaw paused, they all caught their breath and looked around, Squirrelpaw was staring down into the cave.

"Squirrelpaw," Brambleclaw called, he sounded like a tired mentor, "you can't go down there."

Squirrelpaw glared at him, "I know that, but my sister's a medicine cat apprentice. I'm just curious!"

"I'd have thought you'd have learned about curiosity when you almost let a badger eat you," Brambleclaw fired back, Tawnypelt, as curious as she was about this new information, rolled her eyes as she saw Squirrelpaw's hackles raise.

"Enough," she meowed, "Squirrelpaw get away from there, we don't want the medicine cats to smell you when they come tonight." Squirrelpaw's eyes widened and she scrambled away back over to Brambleclaw.

Crowpaw looked impressed, "can you teach me to do that?"

Tawnypelt leaned over to him, "no because it requires patience."

Crowpaw looked torn between being amused and being offended, Tawnypelt got to her paws and left him to figure that out, padding up to Brambleclaw and Ravenpaw. Squirrelpaw was sitting still, with her tail curled around her paws, the model of a perfect apprentice. Ravenpaw signaled for everyone to join them, and lead them up to the highest part of Highstones.

"You want to be careful," he began, nodding to the land in front of them, "that has lots of rats." He flicked his tail, "you'll be fine once you reach that abandon twoleg den." He turned to Crowpaw and Squirrelpaw, who stood side by side, probably to glare at each other better, "that's where WindClan took shelter when Firestar and Graystripe brought them back to the forest."

Crowpaw moved forward to look, Tawnypelt twitched her ears, she remembered that story.

"Past that is a few scattered Thunderpaths and a Twoleg place." Ravenpaw looked at them, amber eyes troubled, "I can't give you much more information past that, I'm sorry."

"You've done more than enough," Brambleclaw touched noses with the tom, "thank you."

Squirrelpaw echoed her Clanmate's thanks, as did the rest of the group.

Ravenpaw nodded, "I wish you all the best of luck. May StarClan light your path."

Honestly Tawnypelt felt like they were going to need all the help they could get if they were to do this together, or even do this at all. But so far they were off to a good start.

They headed off, calling off a few more farewells to Ravenpaw, and then they were on their way, leaving the Clan territories and all they knew behind them.

* * *

I'm sorry, summer threw off my schedule, so consider this fic on an "Update when I can" schedule for the time being.


	9. Chapter 9

The journey from Highstones to the Twolegplace wouldn't take long, Tawnypelt could see that. The ground moved from rough stones to softer grass.

Fortunately the sun offered an excellent guide, rising behind them as they moved. The heat hadn't become unbearable yet, so the morning was almost pleasant.

Which is of course when the arguing started. "Are you sure we're heading the right way?" Crowpaw asked, Brambleclaw let out a long sigh.

"It's the sun-drown place Crowpaw, so we're heading in the direction the sun sets," he meowed slowly, Tawnypelt bit her tongue, that was only going to annoy Crowpaw.

Sure enough, he curled his lip, "I meant heading through the Twolegplace, do we have to go through it? Maybe we could go around."

"That could take days and then we might get lost," Brambleclaw halted, Tawnypelt pushed past Stormfur and Feathertail to stop before the bickering pair.

"Enough." She flicked her ear at Crowpaw, "yes, Twolegplace is dangerous. However this way is faster, and easier to follow." She gazed at him levelly, "is that all Crowpaw?"

He sighed, and shrugged, "just that we have no idea how big it is or what's in there."

"Twolegs. Dogs. Thunderpaths." Tawnypelt listed off, Crowpaw gave her a look, she stared back at him, "you asked."

"I guess I did," he meowed slowly, hackles lowering. "I just don't like that he was the only one to have a vision."

Brambleclaw flattened his ears, but Squirrelpaw cut in, "it's not like he asked for it you know."

"And what would you know?" Crowpaw's hackles were back up in a heartbeat, Tawnypelt cut them off.

"Alright!" she growled, lashing her tail, "we're not even a day in and I refuse to let you two claw each others' fur off just yet. At least wait a quarter moon so I can tell StarClan we tried before this all fell apart."

Crowpaw's jaw snapped shut, Squirrelpaw stepped back. Tawnypelt let out a short huff, "thank you." She turned and gently cuffed Crowpaw on the ear, "now watch what you say about my brother."

He glanced over at Brambleclaw, "then maybe he shouldn't act like he's got nine lives."

"Says you." Squirrelpaw muttered, Tawnypelt was glad when Crowpaw, with some visible effort, ignored it.

"You're just as lost and confused as the rest of us," Crowpaw continued, to Brambleclaw, "you had a vision but be honest, you had no idea what it meant until Ravenpaw told you, you don't even know where it is, he doesn't even know where it is."

"But I'm all we've got," Brambleclaw replied hotly, Tawnypelt lay her tail on his shoulder, he relaxed slightly, "I don't like it either Crowpaw, believe me I don't."

"You sure do like to order us around though," Crowpaw muttered, "for someone who doesn't like it."

"Maybe he's just practicing for when he has an apprentice of his own," Stormfur offered, Tawnypelt appreciated the attempt at humor, but Crowpaw only flattened his ears.

"Look I'm just… I didn't come on this journey to get bossed around, I could've stayed in WindClan for that," he lifted his head and met Brambleclaw's gaze, a challenge in his blue eyes.

"You should've seen him as a kit."

"Hey!"

Tawnypelt blinked at him, "it's true! I bet if I asked Sootfur he'd tell us."

"Sorreltail would disagree," Brambleclaw retorted, Tawnypelt shook her head.

"That's 'cause she wanted to get into mischief but blame you."

Crowpaw had relaxed, a bit, enough that Tawnypelt could gently shove her way between him and Brambleclaw, "now then, if we're done arguing and gossiping like elders, let's go." She let her brother take the lead, Squirrelpaw settled beside him with a dirty look at Crowpaw.

Crowpaw huffed, "at least in WindClan apprentices know when to keep their mouths shut."

Squirrelpaw didn't even look back, "so you'll be quiet from now on? Good."

Tawnypelt tried not to laugh and failed. Crowpaw gave her a dirty look, but this was more mild, not as hostile as the looks he gave Squirrelpaw.

When she fell back to watch their back, Crowpaw joined her, lifting his head to the wind to smell the air.

Tawnypelt wouldn't say this out loud, but it was nice to have company. Also she'd grown up in the forest, and then in marshy territory of ShadowClan. Tracking scents on the wind wasn't her strong suit. She could do it, but Crowpaw, who'd grown up on the moor, was probably far better suited for it.

They traveled in silence, not just the two of them but the group. Not that there was much to say.

"Smell anything?" she asked, Crowpaw had been sniffing, he briefly reared up onto his hind legs to smell.

"I thought I smelled dog," he angled his whiskers, "but it's faint. It's hard to smell anything over the sheep."

Tawnypelt had noticed as they traveled the sheep staring at them, on either side, separated by thin silver fences.

"You'd think they've never seen cats before," Stormfur was also staring at them, Feathertail had chosen to shy away from them.

"Maybe they haven't, doesn't smell like much food around here," Tawnypelt remarked, Stormfur nodded thoughtfully.

"And Ravenpaw didn't mention any loners we might run into," Feathertail added, glancing around, "it feels too exposed."

"We're fine." Crowpaw grunted, with a glance at the sky, "no prey, no hawks. We're the only thing they could possibly eat and we're not normally here." He flicked his tail lazily, "so nothing probably hunts here."

Tawnypelt had to admit he had a point, and Feathertail relaxed. Stormfur almost looked grateful for Crowpaw's confident remarks, Tawnypelt twitched her whiskers.

"I guess you learn something chasing rabbits after all," she quipped.

"Better than eating frogs," Crowpaw shot back, Tawnypelt wondered if he'd ever learn to just accept a compliment.

Crowpaw's gaze lingered on Feathertail as she moved to talk to her brother, Tawnypelt glanced at him, he turned his attention back to checking the air for scents.

Crowpaw narrowed his eyes, and opened his mouth, Tawnypelt watched him taste the air.

"I thought I smelled fire," he murmured, more to himself.

Tawnypelt smelled, but all she could smell was sheep, and possibly a thunderpath, "maybe it was the thunderpath, they sometimes smell kind of similar." She hoped it wasn't fire, after the one that had nearly killed Brambleclaw as a kit she'd had quite enough of them.

Crowpaw twitched his ears in acknowledgement, but didn't agree.

Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw came to a halt at the thunderpath, the rest of them coming up was well. Crowpaw wandered forward to touch it with one paw before backing off, disgusted.

"Ugh," he wrinkled his nose, "why do twolegs feel the need to put these everywhere?"

"Their monsters travel on them," Stormfur sat down, while Feathertail walked along it, blue eyes wide.

Tawnypelt shook her head, "who knows why twolegs do anything honestly?"

Brambleclaw sniffed it, carefully blocking Squirrelpaw from it, "hold on."

"I'm not scared," Squirrelpaw grumbled at him, Tawnypelt snorted.

"Then you're an idiot," she lifted her head to peer over Crowpaw at Squirrelpaw, "cats have died on these things, warriors with more experience than you."

Squirrelpaw's green eyes widened, and she nodded slowly.

"Listen to what Brambleclaw has to say," Tawnypelt was getting rather tired of all the bickering quite honestly.

Brambleclaw was staring at the hedge across from them. "I think we should decide what to do on the other side, since we can't see anything past the hedge, and I can't smell anything over the thunderpath."

Stormfur parted his jaws, and then shook his head, "I can't either."

Tawnypelt narrowed her eyes, tail flicking behind her as she studied the hedge. Going through all together was their best choice.

Brambleclaw voiced her thoughts, Tawnypelt nodded as her brother spoke, none of the others disagreed, either because they saw the wisdom in what Brambleclaw was saying or no one wanted to stand next to the Thunderpath longer than they had to.

They crouched down, Stormfur on her right, Crowpaw shuffled closer to her on her left. Tawnypelt wasn't sure if he was seeking comfort or just trying to get away from Squirrelpaw. If he was trying to protect her she was going to cuff his ears.

"All together," Brambleclaw flattened his ears, Tawnypelt peered down the thunderpath for any sign of monsters.

"Go!"

They streaked across, the thunderpath was hot underpaw, but soon they breached the hedge.

Tawnypelt jerked to a stop, and Stormfur hissed in alarm, a fire blazed before them, for a moment Tawnypelt was overwhelmed by the sight, and the smell of the smoke.

The sound of a dog barking jerked her out of it, she scrambled away from the fire, attempting to avoid also going back out of the hedge onto the Thunderpath.

"Follow me!" Stormfur yelled, "Stick together!" He dodged a twoleg, Tawnypelt stuck close to his hindquarters like a burr to his pelt, distantly she heard someone hiss and a twoleg make an upset noise, but barely registered it.

Stormfur took them down a side path, between fences, and eventually through one until they gathered in a twoleg yard, panting and gasping.

Tawnypelt went still asides from her heaving sides. Only Crowpaw and Squirrelpaw had followed her.

"Where's Feathertail?" Stormfur sounded close to panic, and looked ready to go back for her.

"She's probably with Brambleclaw," Tawnypelt stopped him, she was worried about her brother but they couldn't go back. "Squirrelpaw, you were closest to them, did you see anything?"

Squirrelpaw shook her head, defensively she added, "I was following Stormfur!"

Tawnypelt gave her a calm look, her breath was slowly returning to normal, "as well you should've. I was just asking."

"Then they probably went the other way." Crowpaw angled his ears, "We can meet up with them probably if we loop around the twoleg."

"I'd rather not go back there," Tawnypelt replied, her fur prickling at the thought. The sound of wood popping, the thick smoke…

"No I meant…" Crowpaw trailed off and dragged his claws through the dirt, "you know?"

"No?" Tawnypelt didn't understand, "what are you trying to say?"

"You know how wind flows around things? Like that." Crowpaw looked frustrated, "we don't go near the twoleg but…" He lashed his tail, "forget it."

"No, I understand," Tawnypelt hadn't even realized that Stormfur was paying attention, "like how a stream flows around a rock. The water meets back up on the other side. We got around the twoleg, us on this side, them on the other, and we should meet back up."

"Yes!" Crowpaw's eyes brightened, glad to be understood, "that's what I meant!"

Tawnypelt was relieved that someone had understood what he was trying to say, and by what he had been trying to say, "that's a good idea." Knowing Brambleclaw he'd keep going to, "if nothing else we'll find them on the otherside of Twolegplace."

Stormfur looked like he'd combust at the thought of going that long without his sister, Tawnypelt rested her tail on his flank.

"Squirrelpaw and I will lead, Stormfur, I need you watching our back with Crowpaw." Crowpaw started to object, he'd probably rather stay with her, but at her look he closed his mouth. The apprentice gave a sharp nod, and glanced over at Stormfur.

Stormfur was looking back the way they'd come, Tawnypelt gently prodded him.

"Feathertail can take care of herself," she reminded him, "she's a warrior. And we won't find them by standing here."

"Right," Stormfur shook himself, "sorry. Sure I can bring up the rear."

"Squirrelpaw!" Tawnypelt twisted around, the ginger apprentice was sniffing something, some kind of odd stone thing that held a flower, "Squirrelpaw get over here, we're going."

She lifted her head, "I was just curious." But she trotted over to join them.

It wasn't easy guiding them through Twolegplace, there was a reason Tawnypelt had let Brambleclaw take the lead. But between Crowpaw's short temper, Squirrelpaw's impulsiveness, and Stormfur's distress someone had to take the lead. You'd think that it would be easy to keep four cats together just walking along a fence but you'd be very mistaken. Tawnypelt had to stop to tell Squirrelpaw to get out of no less than three gardens, she and Stormfur had to chase off an overly aggressive kittypet, and she had to figure out where they were going.

By the time the sunset, she was ready to stop, and even Squirrelpaw was slowing. The only one restless was Stormfur.

"Alright," Tawnypelt leapt down from the fence, onto soft grass, padding over to a low bush that would offer some shelter, "we can stay here for the night." It would be tight, they'd have to sleep close, but they'd fit.

Stormfur opened his mouth, but when he met her gaze his expression shifted, "I'll go hunt," he offered quietly, "see if I can't scout out the others while I'm at it."

"I'll go too," Squirrelpaw offered, perking up, she glanced at Tawnypelt for permission, she felt a jolt of surprise.

"Good idea, stick together," she told them, curling her tail around her paws, "and don't go too far."

"We won't," Stormfur assured her, and glanced at Squirrelpaw with a friendly grin, "we can turn it into a compition."

"What do I win if I catch Brambleclaw?" she asked as they leapt on to the fence.

Tawnypelt pricked her ear curious for Stormfur's reply.

"Well you win for size but I don't think we can eat him."

Tawnypelt stretched out, flexing her toes in a desperate attempt to get feeling back in her paws.

"Thank you for not arguing when I put you with Stormfur earlier," she murmured, Crowpaw slowly nodded.

"Sure," he dragged his tongue over his paws as Tawnypelt flopped onto her side. Maybe his paws were as tired as hers, "can I ask why though?"

"Squirrelpaw needs someone to keep an eye on her and he was distracted," she yawned, pausing her sentence, "and you're almost a warrior, you don't need much looking after."

Crowpaw pulled himself up at that, Tawnypelt's whiskers twitched. He'd be a good warrior, though he could use some patience.

Crowpaw settled down next to her, not close enough to touch, but close enough to be friendly. Tawnypelt accepted it.

The silence between them was comfortable, occasionally one of them shifted or groomed a patch of fur, it was… nice. She settled her head on her paws, she could get used to this.

Claws on the fence made her and Crowpaw's heads snap up, before Squirrelpaw and Stormfur dropped back down, each carrying two pieces of prey. Tawnypaw snagged a vole the moment Squirrelpaw dropped it, while Crowpaw accepted a mouse from Stormfur with a quiet, "thanks."

Tawnypelt doubted Stormfur had even heard him, his gaze unfocused and distant as he ate his mouse.

Tawnypelt tucked in, the vole was savory and still warm, even though it tasted just slightly off, too much time in Twolegplace to taste right, it was one of the best things she'd ever eaten. She licked her whiskers cleaned, "while caught Squirrelpaw."

The apprentice twitched her ears and shrugged, "it wasn't hard."

"She's a good hunter," Stormfur was focused again, he twitched his whiskers, "don't sell yourself short, not every apprentice could hunt that well in Twolegplace."

Crowpaw muttered something into his mouse, Tawnypelt kicked him lightly as she got to her feet.

"I'm heading to bed," she stretched, "anyone want to take watch?"

"I can," Crowpaw offered, "once everyone's in I'll lay at the entrance."

"Don't fall asleep," Squirrelpaw quipped, more barbed than needed. Cropaw's eyes narrowed.

"I'm sure you'll snore loud enough to keep me awake."

Tawnypelt was too tired to break that up, instead she went under the bush to curl up and go to sleep.

XXX

Tawnypelt woke up slowly, with the dawning realization someone was sleeping on her. Crowpaw's head was resting on her flank, his back to her, sleeping soundly. Squirrelpaw was crouched near the entrance, tail wrapped around her paws, staring out into the yard.

Tawnypelt shifted, careful not to dislodge Crowpaw, further back she could see Stormfur's dark pelt and his sides rising and falling. He was still asleep too. She could barely move for risk of kicking him, given how tightly they'd all squeezed under the bush.

"Good morning," she greeted Squirrelpaw, who nodded.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked, settling back down since Crowpaw showed no signs of moving.

"Not great…" Squirrelpaw admitted after a heartbeat, "I kept thinking about the Clan and my sister, and worrying about them."

Tawnypelt blinked sympathetically.

"Your sister is Leafpaw right," Stormfur's voice was quiet, as he stretched out his back legs brushed against Tawnypelt, "we met her at the Gathering. Feathertail and I did."

Squirrelpaw nodded, "yeah. She's been busy spending time with Cinderpelt so she hasn't gotten to goof off with me, Whitepaw, Shrewpaw and Spiderpaw, lately but hopefully she will soon. They'll help her not miss me too much."

Tawnypelt twitched her ears, "sounds like you have a bit of a crowded den in ThunderClan."

Squirrelpaw chuckled, "not more crowded than this." She glanced at Crowpaw, "he'd probably like Spiderpaw, they're both kind of grouchy."

"If Spiderpaw is the kind of cat that doesn't wake me by blabbering than yes I probably would," Tawnypelt's whiskers twitched as he burrowed his head into her side, "I know you took over watch around midnight but I would've liked to sleep in."

"Best we get started though," Stormfur pointed out, crawling forward towards Squirrelpaw, "before it gets hotter and the faster we start moving the better."

Tawnypelt got up, causing Crowpaw to start grumbling but he got to his paws as well.

They slipped out, Tawnypelt shook out her pelt in the early morning sun. "We should split up to hunt." She signaled Squirrelpaw over with her tail, "come on, let's see how well the boys can do."

"We did just fine last night," Crowpaw pointed out, lifting his head. Tawnypelt flicked her whiskers at him.

"Then we should have no trouble beating them," Stormfur pointed out, his eyes bright at the prospect, "we can head towards the edge of Twolegplace too as we go, as long as we stick within hearing range of each other."

Tawnypelt agreed with that, "sounds good, come on Squirrelpaw."

The bright ginger apprentice trotted after her eagerly, perhaps her shift on guard duty had orn her out a bit because she was less talkative than Tawnypelt expected.

"Stay on the fence," she order Squirrelpaw, "you watch while I hunt. We can switch for the next garden."

Squirrelpaw huffed, but sat down, Tawnypelt hopped down into the yard, crouching down to stalk a particularly fat, and particularly unobservant bird, which pecked at the ground, oblivious to her.

Pawstep by pawstep she slunk forward, focused on the bird, trusting Squirrelpaw to watch her back. When she was a tail length away she leapt for it, killing it quickly before it had time to cry out. She turned around and found herself staring at an empty fence. Squirrelpaw was gone. Tawnypelt ran for the fence, scrambling up despite her catch, tail lashing. The moment she found Squirrelpaw she was going to steal some fur to line her nest, it was dangerous in Twolegplace. She'd had Squirrelpaw keeping watch for a reason and who knew what trouble a lone young she-cat would get into.

Squirrelpaw appeared at the edge of the fence, green eyes bright, the fence wobbled as she eagerly trotted forward, "Tawnypelt!"

She set the bird down to rest one paw on it, "where did you go? I had you keeping watch so some twoleg pet wouldn't sneak up on me!"

Squirrelpaw jerked back, flattening her ears, "you were fine! And I found something! We're at the edge of Twolegplace."

"What?" Tawnypelt grabbed her bird, anger briefly forgotten, "show me!"

Squirrelpaw lead the way down the fence, hopping down onto the twoleg path, and heading over to a hedge.

"Did you go through this by yourself?" Tawnypelt asked, lashing her tail. Squirrelpaw shook her head.

"Not all the way, enough to see through. It's safe on the other side I think. And there should be some good hunting."

Tawnypelt wondered if this feeling of exasperation that she was right mixed with 'but she's an apprentice who should listen' was something Brambleclaw had to deal with regularly and how he managed it so well. She decided to push through the hedge, Squirrelpaw beside her. Her catch lost a few feathers but they emerge on the other side to overlook slopping hills and crumbling twoleg nests. Squirrelpaw was right. It was abandoned, like the rotting carcass of a Twolegplace, and should have good hunting.

She set her bird down to taste the air, while Squirrelpaw looked pleased with herself.

"You haven't caught-" Tawnypelt cut off at an alarmed yowl, she and Squirrelpaw both twisted around, but the only thing they could see was the hedge. That didn't stop Tawnypelt from recognizing the cry as Crowpaw, or the realization that he and Stormfur were in danger.

* * *

A month later and I update! Well this chapter was longer than most, in fact I think it's the longest one I've written so far. In any case hopefully I'll have the next chapter written soon, thanks to everyone that reviewed!


	10. Chapter 10

Crowpaw disliked Twolegplace. It was too confined, like he was in a fox's burrow. At least Stormfur had settled down somewhat, he was less anxious now that they'd slept. They might actually win this hunting competition after all.

They were walking the fence, Crowpaw following Stormfur, both of them keeping their eyes open for prey, a way out, or Brambleclaw and Feathertail. The air was already warm, and it would only get hotter as the day passed. The wood occasionally groaned underpaw, but otherwise it was quiet.

Suddenly the fence wobbled, Crowpaw let out an alarmed yowl as his paws slid off the fence, claws scrabbling for a purchase on the wood.

He landed on the ground with a thump, the feeling that someone was behind him made him turn around.

Two large kittypets faced him, one reared up to have their paws on the fence, they'd shaken him off the fence! He bared his teeth, hackles raised, but as he lashed his tail it struck the fence, he was trapped in a corner.

One closest to him swiped at him, he spat at her. The other one dropped down onto all fours to stalk towards him, crowding him back against the fence. Crowpaw backed up, ears flattened against his head, to his right was the fence he'd fallen off of and there was one behind him, and not enough distance between him and the kittypets to turn and jump back up. If he ran along the fence, however, he could maybe escape through a hedge. But the kittypets moved to cut him off.

"Get out of my way," he growled, they just chuckled.

"Then you shouldn't have come through our territory!" One replied with a powerful swipe, he jerked his head back just barely in time to avoid a clawing over his nose.

A low snarl made the kittypets look up, Stormfur jumped down to land next to Crowpaw, putting himself between Crowpaw and the kittypets. Crowpaw curled his lips, he was almost a warrior he didn't need protecting, and Stormfur was strong and solid yes, which meant he was an effective wall between Crowpaw and the kittypets. So Crowpaw couldn't even help him.

He was preparing to leap over Stormfur and start this fight when there was a flash of orange out of the corner of his eye. For a heartbeat he thought it was somehow Gorestail, but he realized it was Squirrelpaw. She swiped at the kittypets, drawing their attention away from him and Stormfur.

"Crowpaw! Stormfur!" Crowpaw wouldn't question how Brambleclaw had found them, instead he charged towards the sound of his voice, crashing through the hedge and almost into Feathertail.

He twisted around, trying to see what was happening, where was Tawnypelt? He spotted her after a heartbeat, she was perched on the fence above Squirrelpaw and Stormfur, spitting down on the kittypets.

He squared his shoulders, ready to go back and help, when a twoleg burst out of their nest, yowling. The kittypets ran off, and Squirrelpaw, Stormfur and Tawnypelt ran in the opposite direction, towards the hedge.

Crowpaw was grateful for his short fur because he slipped out easily, while everyone else left patches of fur behind.

The group shared a look, Brambleclaw was lashing tail and glaring at Squirrelpaw.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded, Crowpaw rolled his eyes and drew in a breath to taste the air and look for threats.

"I was fine! And Stormfur was right there!"

"Don't yell at her Brambleclaw," speaking of Stormfur, he stepped forward, staring at Squirrelpaw in awe, "that was the bravest thing I've ever seen."

Crowpaw flattened his ears as the others praised Squirrelpaw as well. He would've stayed and fought but Stormfur was in his way!

"I was just…" Brambleclaw looked to be at a loss, which made Crowpaw feel at least a little better. "We can't afford for anyone to get hurt right now."

They all shared a look, Crowpaw began grooming his shoulder than look at Squirrelpaw's smug face, she was too pleased that the others were impressed by her.

"Squirrelpaw, how about you go get that bird?" Tawnypelt addressed her, the ginger apprentice nodded and raced off. "Once she's back we can keep moving and go hunting."

Crowpaw's stomach growled at that, he hoped none of his companions heard him. He didn't want to admit this was some of the best hunting he'd seen in almost a moon. The drought had been one thing, but the rabbits on the moor seemed to be disappearing. Probably just the twolegs. While his Clan didn't have to worry about feeding him, so that would probably help, at least a little.

Brambleclaw looked at the sky until found the sun, and then oriented himself. Crowpaw growled softly, making everyone look at him.

"Oh no," He shook his head, "I'm not following you, not anymore."

"Crowpaw!" Feathertail sounded scandalized, and Crowpaw hated it, he wanted her to look at him like she had that first night, like he belonged here. But he wasn't backing down.

"You led us right into that Twoleg and the fire without any plan, and you honestly don't seem to have much of any plan." Crowpaw lashed his tail behind him, "following the sun to sun drown place is all well and good, but what do we do about everything between there and us?"

"We deal with it as it comes up," Brambleclaw stepped forward so their muzzles were almost touching, Crowpaw may have been smaller and thinner but he refused to be intimidated, "you didn't have a brilliant idea for dealing with the Twoleg either did you? And you listened to me well enough when you were in trouble."

Crowpaw hissed at him, narrowing his eyes, "that doesn't make you in charge."

"I had the dream of sun drown place, I know what we're looking for!"

"Your dream was that you drowned!" Crowpaw yelled, causing Brambleclaw to step back, even Tawnypelt jerked back in shock, "and you think that's the sign we should follow you?"

Brambleclaw's mouth parted, Tawnypelt snarled and shoved between them, exactly like Crowpaw knew she would.

"Enough!" She stared at Crowpaw, "Brambleclaw is trying."

Crowpaw huffed, "I'm not saying he's not trying, I'm saying I want a new leader."

"Who?" Tawnypelt challenged, Squirrelpaw, who'd returned carrying a plump bird, snorted.

"Himself, probably."

He ignored her to stare at Tawnypelt, "you."

The toriseshell floundered and looked stunned, Brambleclaw looked offended, and the other three seemed surprised into silence.

"I…" Tawnypelt shook her head and laughed, "I'm flattered Crowpaw, but I don't want that job."

Crowpaw went to reply, she was basically doing that job, but Brambleclaw cut in, "in that case, we should probably hunt."

"I already caught something," Tawnypelt pointed out, picking up the bird Squirrelpaw had brought back.

Brambleclaw flicked his ears, he looked rather awkward as he continued, "then can you and Stormfur go ahead and find a place for us to eat and catch our breath?" He glanced over, "Squirrelpaw and I can keep hunting, Feathertail, can you take Crowpaw?"

Crowpaw gave him an offended look, he wasn't an apprentice to be assigned to warriors, but Feathertail had already agreed. He glared at Squirrelpaw, who smirked at him. He pinned his ears back and stalked off after Feathertail, tail lashing against the grass.

They headed out over the hills, towards the ruins of a Twoleg nest. Crowpaw thought that made sense, it would likely be crawling with mice.

Feathertail kept glancing at him, he met her gaze calmly.

"Should be good hunting around here," he remarked, were all RiverClan cats so beautiful? He didn't think so, he'd been to his fair share of Gatherings and never had one turned his head like she did. Her soft silver fur caught the morning sun like dew on the grass and made his breath stop.

Feathertail blinked, "yes, that's what I was thinking." She agreed, her voice soft. After a heartbeat where neither of them moved to attempt to hunt, she broke the silence.

"Do you have to fight with Brambleclaw?" she asked, the only thing that kept Crowpaw from snapping was the lack of accusation, she blinked at him gently.

"He is actually not that bad, he helped me get through Twolegplace, StarClan knows I was terrified."

Crowpaw shifted his weight, "I don't… okay maybe I don't like Brambleclaw but it's because he kind of acts like… like StarClan picked only him. Like he's leader, like he's the only one who knows what he's doing, Tawnypelt had us organized and safe, and she listened to me." He paused, he hadn't meant to say that, "you know what forget it. Brambleclaw can lead us to sun-drown place."

"Crowpaw wait," Feathertail moved to stop him, he halted, twisting his head away, one ear flattened.

"Crowpaw, you're a part of this as much as anyone," she assured him, "you had the dream too."

Crowpaw wasn't sure he believed that, but he appreciated it, "thanks."

Feathertail was still studying him though, like there was something new about him, "you meant what you said though, about Tawnypelt."

Crowpaw angled his ears, "she's a good leader, she watches the group, she's patient…" She made him less homesick. So did Feathertail actually, standing here talking, it felt like he was venting to Gorsetail and Robinwing about Mudclaw. He swallowed hard and shook his head.

"I just…" he shrugged, "I feel like Brambleclaw forgets that the rest of us have opinions too."

"So you always want to give yours?" Feathertail was teasing him. His heart jumped excitedly and he flicked his whiskers, trying to hide how much it meant that she was acting like he was one of them.

"Well, someone has to." Not his best line, but hey, it was better than the mess he felt like on the inside, half melted like he'd been in the heat too long. "So, how about you show me how RiverClan hunts."

"Find me a stream and I will," Feathertail dropped into a crouch, Crowpaw dropped down beside her, mouth parted to taste the air.

"Thanks," he added, absently, "for you know, listening."

Feathertail flicked her ear, he almost thought she looked embarrassed, "thanks yourself, for sharing."

Crowpaw sniffed at the air, maybe, if he was really lucky, he'd impress Feathertail with his hunting skill. That would make his morning a lot better.

* * *

Sorry, between my cat dying, my birthday, getting a new cat and school starting this chapter got postponed for a bit! I also updated the title to one more fitting I think.


	11. Chapter 11

The group had settled at the outskirts of Twolegplace, Stormfur was grateful for the break and chance to sleep. In the two days since Crowpaw's challenge the group had felt fractured. He admired Brambleclaw's attempts to keep the group moving, but the tension between him and Crowpaw was only getting worse.

Tawnypelt seemed to be caught in the middle, struggling to maintain her newfound friendship with Crowpaw without losing her relationship with her brother. Stormfur felt bad for the tortoiseshell, she was clearly struggling in that position.

Squirrelpaw stretched out, Stormfur's eyes lingered on her bright ginger pelt, even more firey than usual in the late sunlight, "finally, I thought my paws were going to fall off."

"I hope you're not too exhausted," Brambleclaw gently poked her with one paw, "someone has to go hunting."

Squirrelpaw flopped over dramatically with a groan, "does it have to be me though?"

"I could go," Tawnypelt offered, the tortoiseshell licked one paw and dragged it over her face.

"I'll come too," Crowpaw volunteered immediately, since the argument with Brambleclaw his and Squirrelpaw's relationship had only worsened, to the point Stormfur half expected a fight to break out between them. He sank in claws into the dirt at the thought, both of the patrol fighting amongst itself and Squirrelpaw getting hurt. Not that the she-cat hadn't proven herself capable, but… Stormfur looked away, she wasn't his Clanmate, they were… well they weren't enemies now but that didn't mean he should get too friendly.

His sister though… he watched as Tawnypelt signaled for her to join them, Feathertail eagerly padding over to chat happily with the she-cat and even with Crowpaw, his sister had always been better at making friends than he had.

He watched as the three padded off, Feathertail talking to Tawnypelt, who was ignoring a dirty look Crowpaw was sending her. Seemed a joke had been told at his expense.

Stormfur flicked his ears, and began to groom himself, lacking anything better to do. Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw were laying near each other, talking softly. Stormfur's stomach clenched, but he forced it down. Brambleclaw was not his father and was a good cat. And Squirrelpaw's Clanmate. They would be-

"Hey Stormfur," Squirrelpaw flicked her tail at him, "you don't have to sit over there by yourself."

Stormfur hesitated, but Brambleclaw was laying on his side, one ear tucked under his head, looking completely relaxed. If he didn't object than Stormfur saw no real reason to.

Slowly he padded over, Squirrelpaw flicked her whiskers at Brambleclaw, "told you he'd come over."

"I told you he might like his space," Brambleclaw gave him an apologetic look.

Stormfur sat down beside Squirrelpaw, with a small shrug, "I don't mind company."

"See Brambleclaw not everyone likes to sit by themselves and think deep thoughts about themselves and their life choices."

Brambleclaw huffed, while Stormfur decidedly did not correct Squirrelpaw on the fact he'd been doing just that. "You're not too tired are you?"

Squirrelpaw rolled over on her back, "no, my paws hurt and I'm starving, but once I get some food and some time off my paws I'll be good."

Slowly, Stormfur lowered himself down so that he was laying beside them, Brambleclaw's amber eyes narrowed, Stormfur struggled to not let the fur on his back rise.

Squirrelpaw stretched out again, her paws almost batting at Brambleclaw's muzzle, he pulled his head back slightly to avoid them.

"How much further to the Sun-drown place do you think it is?" she asked. Stormfur watched as Brambleclaw's eyes darkened, he rolled back over onto his stomach.

"Probably not long," Stormfur answered for him, tilting his head to think, "if Ravenpaw encountered loners and travelers that had seen it often enough to recognize what you were talking about, then it can't be that far."

The look of relief Bramblelcaw gave him made Stormfur's heart lighten, he respected and admired how much the ThunderClan warrior tried to do, and that he could help in some way felt nice.

"Stormfur's right," Brambleclaw agreed with a nod, "we have to be getting close."

"Not close enough," Squirrelpaw muttered, but Stormfur could tell she was more tired than angry.

They let the silence stretch as they all enjoyed the last bits of daylight. Stormfur rested his head on his paws, eyes half closed. He had to admit, even just laying here with them felt nice. Like he was part of something. Not the half-Clanner, or the tag-along, but a friend? Did they think of him as a friend?

Brambleclaw moved, which made Stormfur open his eyes, in time to realize the ThunderClan warrior was washing Stormfur's pelt. That spot between his shoulders, that normally Feathertail washed for him because he couldn't reach. Brambleclaw's tongue passed over him quickly and efficiently.

"StarClan your fur is thick," he heard the tom grumble, Squirrelpaw flicked an ear.

"Have you seen Graystripe?" She asked with amusement, "and he's RiverClan."

Stormfur stretched, a low purr threatened to escape his chest as Brambleclaw continued washing him.

"You know, I thought normally you shared tongues, rather than wash each other like wayward kits," Stormfur meowed playfully, "or does ThunderClan not trust warriors to wash themselves?"

"Says the cat who swims," Squirrelpaw replied, gently shoving him with one paw, "that's not a bath Stormfur."

Brambleclaw grumbled "I just cleaned there Squirrelpaw."

The ginger she-cat paused, even Stormfur was having trouble not laughing.

"StarClan you do sound like a fussy queen," Squirrelpaw rolled her eyes, "am I next?"

"I could if you…" Stormfur trailed off, flattening his ears, but Squirrelpaw shrugged.

"Seems fine to me if it means Bramblelclaw doesn't pin me down and wash me."

"I know Sandstorm had to do that to you more than once when you were a kit," Brambleclaw retorted, as she settled in a spot where Stormfur could wash her back and shoulders. It wasn't traditional sharing tongues but it felt nice. It felt like he belonged.

/

"Stormfur." He blinked, at some point he'd dozed off, resting his head on Squirrelpaw's back, the weight on his flank told him Brambleclaw had done the same thing to him.

Feathertail stood over him, gently resting her paw on his shoulder.

"Welcome back," He tried to stretch, Squirrelpaw made an indignant noise and tried to curl closer to him. Stormfur did everything he could to hide how much that made his heart hurt.

"How'd the hunting go?" Brambleclaw asked tiredly, shifting his head, Stormfur's flank felt cold where his chin had been.

"Good, we've caught plenty of prey." Tawnypelt padded up, she tossed a mouse to Brambleclaw.

Stormfur saw his sister stare at him strangely and simply blinked back. What? She wasn't the only one who could make friends it seemed.

Crowpaw was quickly eating a vole while he sat off to the side, Stormfur felt his sister touch her nose to his cheek before padding off to join the apprentice. Stormfur watched her go, his heart twisted as he did.

He heard Brambleclaw's indignant cry as Squirrelpaw stole his mouse, Stormfur looked over at them and laughed softly, he grabbed a squirrel and headed over to the pair of them, "Brambleclaw how about we share?"

* * *

Guess who finally updated!


	12. Chapter 12

Tawnypelt had to wonder if this was StarClan's intention when they set the group out to find the Sun-drown place. Stormfur seemed to be a third ThunderClan cat now with how much he stuck to Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw,

Feathertail and Crowpaw were walking together and talking softly, hunting together had only brought them even closer together. Tawnypelt let out a soft sigh, the group was becoming divided into two. And if Crowpaw tried to make her leader again, well, she wasn't sure it would end well.

Brambleclaw said something to Stormfur before bounding ahead to land on a rock, he reared up on his hind legs to look around, and then dropped back down. He sat there and waited for the group to catch up, Tawnypelt halted as her brother jumped down.

"I can see one of those twoleg barns off in the distance," he told them with a flick oh tail, "if we push ourselves a bit harder, we'll probably make it by night fall."

Tawnypelt drew a breath in to taste the air, "we should probably hunt on our way over," she suggested, "I can smell prey and we don't know what waits for us at the barn."

Brambleclaw hesitated, but then nodded, he looked almost guilty for having not thought of that, "right. We should hurry though, and try and stay close."

"Oh yes because it's easy to hunt in a fast moving group of six," Crowpaw hissed, Tawnypelt angled her ears towards him as Squirrelpaw spat at him.

"Brambleclaw has a point," Stormfur spoke up, gentler though than Squirrelpaw might've, "we don't want to get caught out here at night."

Crowpaw huffed, and flicked his whiskers, "why, scared of owls?"

"If you had any sense you would be," Brambleclaw replied harshly, Tawnypelt let out another sigh, here they went yet again.

"Well the owls won't get us if we keep moving," she started forward, "if we spread out a bit we can hunt while not worrying about getting too separated."

Brambleclaw nodded, "that's a good idea." He moved to Squirrelpaw, "stick close to me."

Squirrelpaw took that as well as Tawnypelt expected, which is to say she growled an insult at Brambleclaw, and disappeared into the heather.

Stormfur looked a bit hurt, but stepped towards Brambleclaw, "you aren't going to get anywhere trying to protect her," he gently shoved Brambleclaw, "Squirrelpaw's not helpless, and she can yowl plenty loud if she gets in trouble."

Brambleclaw turned to the gray warrior and blinked, "you're right. I just don't know what I'd do if- what Firestar would do to me if she got hurt. I'm not his favorite cat right now."

Tawnypelt's ears pricked up at that, but Stormfur and Brambleclaw had walked off to hunt.

Crowpaw looked to Feathertail and Tawnypelt before he admitted quietly, "this will probably work better with fewer of us."

Feathertail purred gently, "don't worry Crowpaw, we'll make our way to the barn, why don't you hunt?"

He hesitated, his gaze lingered first one Feathertail, and then on Tawnypelt. She laughed softly, "and here I thought you'd want to show off your moor hunting skills."

Crowpaw raised his head, "not that there's much competition."

"Hey!" Both Tawnypelt and Feathertail objected, mouse-brains they might be but those were their brothers he was talking about.

Crowpaw flattened his ears slightly, "sorry." With that he ducked into the grass, his dark pelt vanished almost instantly.

Tawnypelt waited until he was probably out of ear shot and meowed, "I'm glad you're the one with me because of the lot of us we're most likely to figure out what to do if everyone gets lost out here."

Feathertail laughed and brushed against Tawnypelt, her soft silky fur slide almost like water, "that's not exactly nice."

"When has ShadowClan been known for our niceness?" Tawnypelt quipped and playfully flicked Feathertail's muzzle wither her tail, "we'll steal your kits and don't you forget it."

"I don't know, I think you're nice," Feathertail remarked, something in her blue eyes captivated Tawnypelt, and she felt a warm rush that Feathertail thought she was nice, thought she was trying to make a point, "you like to be prickly, yes, it's why you get along with Crowpaw so well but you're still a nice cat."

Tawnypelt flattened her ears and grumbled, "I'm not nice." But there wasn't much conviction in it.

They walked in silence for a while before Tawnypelt added, "if anyone on this journey is nice it's you. You're the one with the patience when we all start bickering. Well they all start bickering and I call them idiots."

Feathertail laughed and caught up to Tawnypelt to look at her, the late day sun catching her silver pelt so it almost glittered like dew, "I don't know, you're patient too. And you're the one always thinking of the group's needs and how to keep us fed and dry and safe."

"Someone has to," Tawnypelt flattened her ear, "in this case it's just me."

"But you do it," Feathertail prompted, and gently nudged Tawnypelt, "you look out for all of us, no matter how frustrated you are."

Tawnypelt wasn't used to this much praise, and deflected, "like I said, someone has to or we'd be starving in the rain all the time." Not that it had rained on their journey, fortunately but the sentiment was there.

Feathertail laughed with a twitch of her whiskers, "alright, I'm sorry, you're a fierce ShadowClan warrior that eats kits because your heart was chilled by the cold north wind."

"And don't you forget it," Tawnypelt twitched her ears and nodded firmly. That was that.

Feathertail rested her tail on Tawnypelt's back, "I'm sorry if it sounded like I was saying you weren't a ShadowClan cat."

Tawnypelt snapped her head to look at Feathertail, who blinked gently at her, the only sign the silver she-cat felt nervous was the slight flattening of her ears.

She didn't want to admit that was how she'd kind of felt, like she wasn't ShadowClan enough to be seen as wicked or cruel, or that Feathertail felt she wasn't like 'other' ShadowClan cats.

"It's fine."

"No, it's not," Feathertail insisted, which made Tawnypelt pause, she'd never heard her sound so forceful before, "because you're upset about it. And you are ShadowClan, you're the cat StarClan themselves chose to represent StarClan."

Tawnypelt let out a quiet laugh, "yeah, I'm not sure what they were thinking there. They could've picked Oakfur or someone."

"And they picked you," Feathertail swished her long tail behind her.

Tawnypelt stared at her for a few heartbeats before she asked, "how did you know that's what I was upset about?"

"You think I don't know what it's like to have every cat who looks at you wonder if you really belong in your Clan?" Feathertail replied softly, her voice was so gentle for all the hurt in her eyes, the same ache that Tawnypelt felt in her chest.

"Like you aren't enough," she agreed quietly, "and unlike every other Clanmate, you have somewhere else to go. If you've got a problem with say, Rowanclaw, well he was born in ShadowClan, he belongs there but you…"

"You could always go back to ThunderClan," Feathertail murmured, her eyes semmed distant until she stumbled and pulled herself out of it.

Tawnypelt rested her tail on Feathertail's shoulder, they walked the rest of the way side by side.

When neither of them smelled anything, they picked a spot far enough from the barn to be hidden, while still being able to see the others when they arrived.

Tawnypelt looked out at the tall grass while Feathertail watched the barn behind them, there didn't seem to be any sign of the others.

Tawnypelt flicked her whiskers and finally spoke, "I'm sorry." She wasn't quite sure what for but she felt like she should be.

Feathertail seemed equally confused, "what for? It's not your fault."

But was it her father's? After all, he'd been the one to take over RiverClan. She'd arrived in time to hear something about prisoners, and an escape, something about Bonehill and ThunderClan. StarClan, she knew she was a ShadowClan cat now, but the first time she'd seen that Bonehill, a shiver had run down her spine, and it had never left her, how he father looked sitting on a pile of bones.

Feathertail's tail struck her flank, she twisted to look at the silver she-cat, who was glaring at her, "it's not your fault. I wouldn't change a thing about who I am. Graystripe is a wonderful father, and he loved our mother. Even if my Clanmates don't believe me, I know I'm a RiverClan cat. And so does StarClan."

Tawnypelt nodded, and offered a soft purr, "so you are." But did her brother? She'd seen how Stormfur had fallen in with Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw, and with his broad shoulders he almost looked ThunderClan. He had some of that RiverClan soft sleekness to him though.

"You seem awfully fond of WindClan though," Tawnypelt said instead, and heard the small noise Feathertail made, "of course, he seems rather fond of you too."

"Does he?"

"What are we apprentices?" Tawnypelt paused, "well he is at least, but yes, have you seen him? I think he's more impressed by you then the part where StarClan showed up and told us to do this."

Feathertail let out a soft purr, "he's sweet."

"He is?" Tawnypelt got up to turn and look properly at Feathertail, "I mean he's not as awful as Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw think he is, but Crowpaw's not…"

Feathertail stirred the dust with one paw, "he can be. When he feels like he can be." She looked at Tawnypelt, and there was fear in her eyes, "but what do I do?"

Tawnypelt flattened her ears and let out a sigh. She remembered how she had stood in ThunderClan camp and known she'd never belong. How even after Tigerstar died, Oakfur, and eventually Snowbird, had made her feel welcome. How no matter how much she missed her brother, she knew she couldn't go back to ThunderClan, her heart lay in the marsh and the shadows. How these last few days she'd seen Crowpaw's gaze linger on Feathertail, and the way he softened. How her gaze had lingered on Crowpaw and the way she'd seemed more certain, more outspoken.

She looked at Feathertail and let out a breath, "you have to follow your heart," she replied quietly, "but I think you two are good for each other." And she wanted to see them both happy. She blinked, it was… odd having friends. It had just been her and Snowbird for so long, that finding friends in other Clans was something strange. But not unwelcome. She let out a soft purr and blinked slowly at Feathertail, "trust yourself."

Feathertail stared up at her, the fear slowly replaced by gratitude and she blinked up at Tawnypelt, "thank you."

Tawnypelt nodded, Stormfur probably wouldn't thank her but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. She settled next to Feathertail, their flanks pressed together, the two of them looked out at the grass for a heartbeat before Tawnypelt asked, "should we assume they've gotten lost and go looking for them?"

Feathertail let out a soft sigh, "with any luck, they're not fighting." She sat up, Tawnypelt rose with her.

However they didn't have to go, because Tawnypelt spotted a familiar tail. After a heartbeat, Brambleclaw emerged, shaking his pelt of burrs, followed by Squirrelpaw and Stormfur. All three held several mice, Squirrelpaw seemed extremely pleased.

They made a small prey pile of their kills and Stormfur turned to Brambleclaw, "can you show me more of that crouch now?"

Squrrielpaw mrrowed in amusement, "don't let him teach you, I'm-"

"An apprentice," Brambleclaw twitched his whiskers, "and I think he'd learn plenty from me, rather than someone only half trained."

Squirrelpaw huffed, "tell that to whoever taught you the hunter's crouch."

Brambleclaw went to reply and paused, awkwardly he admitted, "that would be Firestar."

"Oh." Was all Squirrelpaw said, Tawnypelt tilted her head, that wasn't embarrassment at having insulted her own father, that was something else.

"I'm going to go look for a place to drink," Squirrelpaw got up and hurried off, Tawnypelt glanced after her and then back to Brambleclaw.

Her brother looked away, back to Stormfur, "about that crouch…"

"What's going on?" Crowpaw's voice was muffled by the rabbit he was carrying, Tawnypelt's eyes widened, that was huge. He added it to the prey pile, "are we swapping hunting techniques?"

"Isn't WindClan's just run fast?" Tawnypelt teased, Crowpaw laughed easily, he moved to join her and Feathertail, leaving Stormfur and Brambleclaw to their talk, but they followed him over.

"No, no it's not." He flicked his ears, "you all get spoiled with the forest and the marsh and scents that stay in one place. Out on the moor the wind blows everything around and you have to learn how to sort it all out."

Stormfur nodded seriously, "that makes sense. RiverClan territory is so wet you have to get really good at finding the subtle scents. I wonder how well we'd do on each other's territory."

"Some of us probably better than others," Crowpaw may have glanced at Feathertail but he wasn't rude to Stormfur. Blunt but neither Stormfur or Brambleclaw seemed ruffled by it, though Brambleclaw seemed confused at what, by Crowpaw standards, was friendliness towards him. Tawnypelt flicked her whiskers, her mouse-brained brother would get it eventually.

"You know, your crouch, and our fishing techniques…" Stormfur mused, turning to Brambleclaw, "we're used to reaching, I wonder if we could figure out a way to stun the prey."

"Maybe," Brambleclaw sat up more as he thought about it, "I'd like to see that."

"See what?" Squirrelpaw sat down between Tawnypelt and Feathertail, "are we eating?" The top of her head was oddly wet, flattening her fur oddly.

"For some reason we waited for you," Crowpaw muttered, Squirrelpaw hissed at him and the mood was ruined. Tawnypelt stood up, Crowpaw's joke had been in poor taste but she wasn't letting a fight break out.

"We can eat now," she cuffed Crowpaw lightly, "Squirrelpaw where's that water, my mouth is dryer than the dirt."

"Over that way around the barn, it's really fresh." Squirrelpaw directed her, with a kink of her tail, "it's not hard to find. Just be careful, the twolegs have some funny thing set up that makes rain."

"It what?" Several of the group asked at once, Squirrelpaw shrugged.

"It's this thing, it's like a funny rock and water sprays out of it and then comes down. It's making it rain on flowers."

All of them shared a look, before seeming to decide collectively as a group twolegs were weird, and the other five went to get food while Tawnypelt followed Squirrelpaw's directions to the strange raining rock. Sure enough, exactly as Squirrelpaw described, there was a rock with holes in it spraying water everywhere.

"Twolegs," Tawnypelt muttered and bent to get a drink from a puddle, feeling the water splash on her head.

Almost as soon as her tongue touched the water she jerked back, gagging. That tasted awful. Tawnypelt wrinkled her nose, licking at her muzzle, that was not fresh water. Angrily she stormed back to where the others were eating, Squirrelpaw and Stormfur sharing the rabbit while Brambleclaw chewed on a mouse, he and Feathertail talked while her tail rested on Crowpaw's. The excitement in his eyes as he ate almost made Tawnypelt purr but the bitter taste in her mouth kept her focused.

"That was a mean trick," she told Squirrelpaw, with a lash of her tail. Everyone stopped eating, Squirrelpaw stared at her in confusion.

"What?"

"The water rock, the water tasted awful!"

"No it didn't!" Squirrelpaw got up, "it was fresh!"

"No it was salty!" As Tawnypelt finally put a word to how the water had tasted, she understood. And by the gasps, looks of growing excitement and purrs, it was clear her companions had too. She'd received a salt-water sign. They were on the right trail.

* * *

I might be losing NaNoWriMo but at least I've updated twice in a month!


	13. Chapter 13

The morning sun warmed her pelt, and Squirrelpaw stretched out, which caused a grunt from Stormfur. She mumbled an apology, the gray tom only flicked his ear and curled up tighter. She slipped out from between him and Brambleclaw, Feathertail was curled up next to her brother, and then Crowpaw next to her. They made an odd patchwork of cats, pelts and shapes, Squirrelpaw felt an odd nostalgia for home. For laying next to Leafpaw while she and Shrewpaw shared gossip, with Spiderpaw occasionally offering his rather sarcastic input and Whitepaw's always wise but optimistic comments. She sank her claws into the dirt, Spiderpaw and Shrewpaw were probably finishing up training if not now then soon. Whitepaw would be right behind them. Leafpaw would take a while, with the medicine cat training and all, but Squirrelpaw was only falling further behind.

Not that it mattered, Firestar had already told her he thought she didn't deserve to be a warrior. And maybe Dustpelt thought so as well, he'd been paying more attention to his new kits than her lately. She flattened her ears, no. Dustpelt was hard, and prickly, but her mentor had always believed in her and her abilities. He at least wouldn't think she didn't deserve to be a warrior.

At least until she'd run away from home. Now she wasn't sure what he thought.

She crashed into Tawnypelt's hindquarters she was so distracted, both of them grunted and stumble.

"Sorry!" She shook her head, "still not quite awake."

Tawnypelt let out an amused purr, "and here I thought you were either wide awake or fast asleep."

"Sometimes I take a bit," Squirrelpaw shook her head, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Tawnypelt shook herself off, "takes more than an apprentice crashing into me to take me down." The she-cat curled her lip back, "I'm a ShadowClan warrior after all."

"Oh no, are you going to steal me in the middle of the night and eat my bones and use my fur for your nest?" Squirrelpaw asked sarcastically, which made Tawnypelt's whiskers twitch.

"It's such a unique lovely color, everyone else will be jealous."

Squirrelpaw moved around her, "well at least let me get a drink first."

"The water rock is gone," Tawnypelt told her, Squirrelpaw hurried forward to look for herself.

Sure enough, the strange rock was gone, and the puddle it had created was long dried. Squirrelpaw lashed her tail once, "mouse-dung."

"Probably a good thing, the ground would be soaked by now," Tawnypelt pointed out as she joined Squirrelpaw, "and I wouldn't drink that water anyway."

"I told you it was fine!"

"I don't know about ThunderClan but ShadowClan cats don't keep drinking water that doesn't taste right," Tawnypelt replied flatly, and gently shoved Squirrelpaw, "come on let's go get the others, we can find water somewhere else."

"Like where?" Squirrelpaw gave Tawnypelt a disbelieving look, "sun-drown place?"

Tawnypelt rolled her eyes, "you and Crowpaw are so alike it's painful."

"Excuse me?" Squirrelpaw gawked at her, "we are nothing alike!"

"Two snarky apprentices determined to prove themselves equal to the warriors picked for the journey, who both like to pretend they know everything, I'd say you're both pretty similar." Tawnypelt shrugged her shoulders, "probably why you two hate each other so much."

"No, he's just obnoxious," Squirrelpaw defended herself, she wasn't anything like Crowpaw, was she?

Tawnypelt looked at her and shrugged, "suit yourself, but I think you're both alike, and that's not a bad thing."

Squirrelpaw once more gave her a look, Tawnypelt let out a long sigh.

"Do all ThunderClan apprentices fish for compliments?" she mused and shook her head. Gently she shoved Squirrelpaw with her muzzle, "you might be sharp-tongued, but you're also brave, quick and clever. You wouldn't have made it this far on the journey if you weren't determined as well."

Squirrelpaw wasn't aware Tawnypelt had paid that much attention to her, or any attention at all really, "oh."

"And whatever spat you and your father had, you'll get over it," Tawnypelt added, Squirrelpaw's eyes widened, how did she know about that?

"You and Brambleclaw aren't subtle," Tawnypelt told her, the usually dry she-cat's voice was oddly gentle, Squirrelpaw was realizing what a good mentor or mother she would make, "I won't ask what it was about, but I'm sure whatever happened Firestar regrets it. You're a good 'paw Squirrelpaw, and someday ThunderClan's going to be proud to have you."

"Thanks Tawnypelt," Squirrelpaw blinked up at her, and then after a heartbeat added, "I'm nothing like Crowpaw though."

Tawnypelt sighed and flicked her tail, "I'm just saying, maybe if you talked, you two might actually get along is all."

"No thank you, he's worse than Spiderpaw." Squirrelpaw shuddered, "we didn't think that was possible." She'd have to tell Shrewpaw that. Her best friend may love his brother but even he had to admit Spiderpaw took after his mentor so much it was obnoxious. Surely one Mousefur was enough for the entire Clan. They didn't need a second.

And now she'd found a second Spiderpaw! It was just awful.

They made their way back to the group, Brambleclaw was awake and staring off at the horizon with his back to the sun, clawing at the grass. Stormfur occasionally glanced at him from where he sat next to his sister, they chatted quietly, while Crowpaw groomed his short fur. In the early morning light he seemed even darker than usual, actually black not just the smokey gray. Squirrelpaw joined them, Stormfur nodded to her and Tawnypelt, moving slightly to make room for them.

Squirrelpaw sat down next to him, "so, how long you think Brambleclaw is going to sit there being moody and dramatic?"

Stormfur blinked, Squirrelpaw wondered if he was still that unused to having friends, or if she was being too familiar with a warrior. Tawnypelt cut in.

"Probably the rest of the morning if we let him." She got up and padded over to her brother, "are we going or not?"

Crowpaw joined the others, "I hope so."

Squirrelpaw glared at him, and he glared right back. The only thing they had in common was how much they annoyed each other.

Except, wasn't that what the elders said about her father and mother as apprentices? Oh StarClan please tell her that Tawnypelt didn't think of them like that! She wanted nothing to do with the prickly WindClan tom, espescially no that!

Crowpaw stared at her, head tilted quizzically, "what? I turn into a badger or something?"

"You're about as friendly as one," Squirrelpaw moved to catch up with Stormfur, at least he was friendly. A bit shy sometimes, but Squirrelpaw liked him, If he'd been in ThunderClan, she and Whitepaw probably would've been padding after him. She glanced at his shoulders, his soft face, and when he looked at her with friendly, gentle eyes she knew. She and Whitepaw would've absolutely been padding after him, with Shrewpaw and Spiderpaw gagging the entire time.

"Hey Squirrelpaw," he greeted her, "how'd you sleep last night?"

"Alright I guess." She shrugged her shoulders, "it's no moss nest but it could be worse."

Stormfur let out a quiet purr, "it could be raining."

"Don't say that, you'll make it happen," Squirrelpaw made a face, "can you imagine, having to travel in the rain?"

Stormfur made a face, and flicked his ears, "sorry."

Squirrelpaw gently shoved him, "don't be sorry, you'd think no one ever gave you a hard time before."

Stormfur paused, and seemed to actually be thinking about it, Squirrelpaw gawked at him.

"Please tell me you're joking," she begged, sure she didn't think every cat had an apprenticeship like hers, with a full den and several cats her age but… "no one?"

He shrugged his shoulders and looked away, over to where Feathertail and Tawnypelt were chatting while Crowpaw tried not to look interested and failed horribly.

"I don't think so," he admitted after a few heartbeats, "there was just me and Feathertail. We grew up with Dawnflower too but…" he trailed off and shook his head, "she's nice and all, but we were never really close."

Squirrelpaw couldn't imagine not being close to her denmates, even Spiderpaw she'd been known to share a piece of prey with once in a while. What was wrong with RiverClan?

Brambleclaw had fallen back to join them, "I can kind of understand that I suppose. Thornclaw, Ferncloud and I were never all that close."

"You were an apprentice with Ferncloud and Thornclaw?" Squirrelpaw stumbled, trying to process that. That was just… it seemed so weird.

"I mean briefly, Thornclaw should've been a warrior," Brambleclaw flicked his ears, "but Ashfur, Ferncloud and I have almost always been denmates. Same with Sorreltail, Rainwhisker, and Sootfur."

Squirrelpaw supposed that made sense, but she'd never actually seen them together, well, she had, Brambleclaw and Ashfur stuck together like burrs, and every cat knew he and Sorreltail were almost brother and sister. But imagining all six of them together and Thornclaw was a very strange image.

"How is Ferncloud by the way?" Stormfur asked, cutting back in, "I heard she had a litter of kits?"

"Three," Brambleclaw confirmed, "Hollykit, Larchkit and Birchkit. They're healthy and Dustpelt is very proud."

Stormfur purred softly, "I'm glad to hear it," He waved his tail, "seems so strange she's having her second letter of kits already."

Brambleclaw huffed, "tell me about it, Ashfur and I were talking-"

"And I'm leaving you two elders behind!" Squirrelpaw bounded forward, she ignored Brambleclaw's indignant cry, and Stormfur soothing him. She wouldn't go too far ahead. Just enough to see what there was to see. She paused, now that she was several badger-lengths ahead, and couldn't hear her companions talking, she felt something. The ground rumbled under paw, and she could smell something strong. She scrambled up a tree to peer out into the field next to them, her eyes widened in shock. What were those? They were strange animals, huge, and they ran both strangely and gracefully over the field.

She bounded back down and to the others, "there's some weird animals up ahead!"

Brambleclaw's hackles rose and Stormfur's claws slid out, while Tawnypelt and Crowpaw dropped into crouches. Feathertail looked past her, as though trying to see them. She reared up and scented the air as Squirrelpaw tried to explain what she'd seen.

"They're these big animals, bigger than any dog, and they run, loudly. It made the ground shake and they have these long legs."

"Horses," Feathertail murmured, dropping back to the ground, "it smells like horses."

"What are they?" Brambleclaw turned to Stormfur, who flicked his ears and shrugged.

"Just big animals really," he relaxed now that he knew what they were, which soothed Squirrelpaw, "they let two-legs right them sometimes."

"They must be idiots," Squirrelpaw muttered, who would willingly let twolegs anywhere near them?

"They're on the farm near RiverClan sometime," Feathertail added, "just stay out from under their feet and you should be fine, they wouldn't hurt you on purpose."

Squirrelpaw didn't want to get hurt by one at all, accident or not. Those things looked like they could kill a badger and not even notice.

The fact that Brambleclaw looked equally concerned reassured Squirrelpaw. He wouldn't make them run through the field of them. Probably. Hopefully. They could go around. The tabby looked over the field and nodded to himself, skirting around it near the edge of the fence.

Crowpaw walked along casually, only the slightest flick of his tail betrayed any nervousness. Stormfur and Feathertail seemed completely at ease with the horses, while Tawnypelt leaned away from them but otherwise kept walking.

Squirrelpaw brushed against Stormfur, he glanced down at her, StarClan he was big like his father.

"So, what's RiverClan like?" she asked, crooking her tail over her back, "like honestly, I know you fish and stuff but like, what's it like there?"

Stormfur twitched his whiskers, "ah, trying to get our secrets out of me." He flicked his ears, "things are pretty laid back usually. If you're not on patrol or doing some kind of duty you're probably sleeping. RiverClan doesn't have a lot to do, fishing feeds us well and fast, and gives us more time to maintain our camp, so honestly mostly sleeping."

That made sense but sounded boring, "there's nothing RiverCLan does for fun? Like In ThunderClan we have climbing contests where we try to climb the Sky Oak the fastest."

"Pretty sure that's just an apprentice thing," Brambleclaw called.

"No one asked you!" Squirrelpaw called back, Stormfur was laughing softly.

"I think I remember that, if I recall Ashpaw- er, Ashfur, tried to convince me to climb a tree and I just would not do it." He shook his head, "I missed the river too much and wanted to stay on the ground."

Squirrelpaw blinked, before she remembered the story about how he, his sister, and Mistyfoot had spent a moon in ThunderClan recovering from their treatment by TigerClan.

"I finally agreed to climb one after Ferncloud and Feathertail did, and I-" he hesitated, his tail flicked once, "I actually really enjoyed it."

That had almost seemed like some kind of secret but what kind of cat wouldn't like climbing trees? "Just means you've got more sense than most of RiverClan," Squirrelpaw told him, and flicked her whiskers when she thought she heard a snort from Crowpaw, "cats belong in trees not rabbit burrows."

"Hey!"

"Don't fight," Tawnypelt's voice was hard, both Squirrelpaw and Crowpaw flinched slightly, "it's too dangerous right now for that kind of thing, just because the horses are on the other side of the fence doesn't mean we shouldn't be careful."

Crowpaw flattened his ears and nodded, when the tortoiseshell warrior turned her gaze on Squirrelpaw she also nodded.

Stormfur gently bumped into her, "so, are you the best climber? With your name and all?"

"Oh StarClan no, if anyone should be called Squirrelpaw it's Spiderpaw. He just scurried up trees like it's nothing." Squirrelpaw let out a loud sigh, "he takes after his dad I think, Dustpelt's great at it too, and he's tried to teach me but I'm not very fast at it." For a ThunderClan cat at least. Dustpelt and Spiderpaw seemed to just fly up the tree trunk.

"Poor Shrewpaw though," Squirrelpaw laughed as she remembered her friends face, "he's not as good as his brother, and then Whitepaw started doing better than him."

Stormfur looked actually interested in the daily life of ThunderClan apprentices, "why is that a problem?"

"Well you didn't hear it from me but I think someone's got a crush," Squirrelpaw let out a quiet purr, "it's cute, they'd be good together."

Brambleclaw stumbled and looked back, "you're not… into Shrewpaw?"

"He's just a friend for StarClan's sake, Dustpelt is constantly asking me if I'm interested in his son, to the point if say good morning to him, Dustpelt appears to asks our future kits' names." She groaned loudly again, ignoring the chuckles that came from Feathertail, Tawnypelt and Crowpaw, "it's not funny!"

"It kind of is," Crowpaw retorted, his shoulders were shaking with laugher, "I'm just picturing him peering in the apprentice den, trying to see if you're curled up together or not."

"And what about you Brambleclaw?" Squirrelpaw asked back, tail flicking, "all the elders talk about now a days is how cute you and Sorreltail would be."

"What?" Brambleclaw actually spun around, eyes huge, while Tawnypelt practically cackled at her brother, "me and Sorreltail?"

"Yup, I heard Dappletail tell Frostfur not long before we left!" Squirrelpaw meowed cheerfully, "said you'd been making eyes at each other since you were kits and you'd be a good match."

Tawnypelt seemed in danger of not breathing, while Brambleclaw looked the exact opposite, and Stormfur looked like he'd expected a sparrow and caught a peasant.

"Should we be worried about her?" Squirrelpaw asked, with a nod at Tawnypelt who was still laughing, Crowpaw gently poked her side with one paw.

The tortoiseshell pulled herself together with a large breath, "I'm sorry, that was just really funny." She blinked at the group, "I'm good now though."

"It wasn't that funny," Brambleclaw muttered, Tawnypelt twitched and ducked her head, Squirrelpaw twitched her ears.

"So what about you Crowpaw, who did all the elders think you were going to end up with?" Squirrelpaw ask conversationally, this ought to be good.

Crowpaw let out a grunt, "there wasn't much choice. There was me, Gorsetail, and Robinwing. And we were basically littermates so no one wanted us to get together."

"So they thought you were going to die alone!" Squirrelpaw remarked cheerfully, she saw Stormfur almost stumble, Tawnypelt smothered a laugh, while Feathertail murmured softly.

Crowpaw though, lashed his tail and gave her a dirty look, "at least my mentor wasn't trying to pair me with his son."

"Isn't your mentor Mudclaw?" Brambleclaw asked mildly, Crowpaw let out a sigh.

"Fair enough."

Squirrelpaw narrowed her eyes, what did that mean? She knew Mudclaw was largely disliked by ThunderClan, when they'd been enjoying friendly relationships with Tallstar. But surely his Clanmates liked him right?

But Crowpaw had trotted off to talk to Feathertail, the sour expression on his face was slowly vanishing but it had been there.

She gently bumped into Stormfur, "so what about you?"

"Hmm?" Stormfur started and tilted his head, "well Feathertail and I were apprentices alongside Dawnflower. But she was like a sister to us, and she had kits with someone else. I guess some cats maybe thought me and Mothwing, but she became a medicine cat."

Squirrelpaw's ears twitched at that, she flicked his tail against his flank, "well their loss." Stormfur got a weird look on his face, Squirrelpaw flattened her ears and looked away.

"What? You seem to like a good warrior." She had to admit he was attractive too. But Stormfur was almost a model warrior from what she'd seen of him, loyal, strong, helpful, and patient. He and his sister both. They were everything her father valued in his warriors.

"You'll make a great warrior someday," Stormfur replied, resting his tail against her side. She lifted her head, giving him a confident look. She didn't want to tell him how much it meant, that a RiverClan warrior thought better of her than her own father.

"Of course I will!" She leaned over to bump into him, "RiverClan had better look out."

"Oh we'll have to," Stormfur's voice was warm, Squirrelpaw brushed her shoulder against him again, thankful for his support.

"But no worries, for now I'll protect you," she teased, he laughed quietly.

"If I need someone to save me from kitty-pets again, I'll be glad if it's you."

They made their way over the hills, occasionally a barn appeared on the horizon, but they seemed to be in unclaimed land.

"You'd think we'd run into rogues," Crowpaw remarked, looking around, "or something, this could easily support a group of cats."

"The other WindClan," Squirrelpaw joked, Crowpaw made a face at her, she twitched her whiskers at him.

Brambleclaw stopped at a fence, he sniffed the air, Squirrelpaw left Stormfur behind to bound up to him, scrambling up the fence to sit on it.

"Squirrelpaw!" For once would he not yell at her? She could see better up here, "relax Brambleclaw, there's just some sheep in the field, that's it."

"No dogs?" Crowpaw called, she turned to look at him, his tail flicked behind him, "I can smell them and they're normally around sheep."

"I don't see or hear any," she snapped at him, "or I would've said something." Now that he'd mentioned it though, she could smell them, but she wasn't going to give him that victory.

"Then it's safe and faster to cross," Brambleclaw decided, Squirrelpaw hopped down on the other side of the fence, ignoring his sigh as she waited for the group.

Stormfur brushed against her side as he joined her, "he worries about you."

She flicked her tail at that, "and you worry about Feathertail doesn't mean it doesn't annoy her."

She thought she heard Tawnypelt snort, she and Stormfur looked to Feathertail, who flattened her ears.

"So you might have a point," Stormfur mumbled, Squirrelpaw flicked her whiskers, and gently nudged him.

"Of course I do, but we like you anyway," she brushed against him, Brambleclaw was watching her and she angled her ears.

"Are you going to lead us, or are you just going to stare at me?"

"He does that a lot," Crowpaw remarked, unhelpfully, sending Brambleclaw stumbling over his words to explain, Tawnypelt just started walking forward.

"Brambleclaw, if you let him get to you, you've lost," she gently, but still amusedly, scolded him, "now let's go."

Feathertail sent them a look, but hurried after, followed by Crowpaw, Brambleclaw attempted to speak, decided it was a lost cause and headed after.

Stormfur rested his tail on her shoulders before hurrying to catch up with Brambleclaw, leaving Squirrelpaw at the rear.

Which was probably why she heard it first.

"Dog!" It was barking off in the distance, but coming closer.

The group took off for the fence, Squirrelpaw cursed her short legs, she was easily out paced by the others.

She saw Crowpaw dive under the fence and pop out on the other side, several heartbeats ahead of the others.

As Feathertail pulled herself free of the strange silvery brambles Squirrelpaw dove under it. She was halfway through when she felt it tug on her fur, she squeaked when it dug into her skin.

Feathertail whirled around, blue eyes wide, now Squirrelpaw realized she'd gone under the lowest part, and even she wasn't small enough to get through, the thorns dug in painfully.

Distantly the dog barked, sounded like it had found their trail.

"I'm stuck!" Squirrelpaw dug at the earth, trying to pull herself through, but that only made it worse.

Brambleclaw bounded over, he bit into the fence and tried to pull, she yelped as that dug them into her skin again, he immediately released the strand.

She looked over the group, Tawnypelt had come over to examine the wire and where she was stuck, Feathertail was scanning the area, Stormfur's eyes were wide and his fur stood on end, while Crowpaw's eyes were narrowed.

"I have an idea," Crowpaw spoke up, "since Squirrelpaw's stuck, we should-"

"We're not leaving her," Brambleclaw growled, Stormfur's head snapped around to look at Crowpaw.

"I'll stay with her if no one else will," Squirrelpaw would be flattered, okay she was, but they were all being mouse-brains, this wasn't getting her unstuck.

"Hold still," Tawnypelt murmured quietly, "I'm going to try to move it."

Squirrelpaw was too busy staring at Crowpaw, she'd seen it in his eyes, for just a heartbeat, he'd considered it, leaving the two tag-alongs behind.

"I was going to say we should distract the dog," Crowpaw nodded towards the field, "keep it away from Squirrelpaw."

Feathertail padded up, Squirrelpaw could smell herbs, she'd smelled that scent clinging to Leafpaw before. Dock! Feathertail passed a pile to Tawnypelt, "chew it up and rub it in her fur, it'll make her slippery."

"Brilliant!" Tawnypelt started doing that, keeping her from speaking, Squirrelpaw twisted as best she could to see how close the dog was.

"Hold still," Feathertail gently pressed a paw into her side, rubbing it over her fur, "and suck your sides in, you've been eating too many mice."

That had ended the toms' argument, as did the sound of the dog barking. Crowpaw came over, but rather than help, he squared his shoulders and crouched next to Tawnypelt, eyes fixed past them.

Oh no. No, Squirrelpaw was not about to let him fight a dog and be a hero protecting her. She sucked in a breath, and forced herself forward. It wasn't perfect, and she was sure she left fur behind, but she slipped loose.

She scampered away from the fence, followed by Tawnypelt and Feathertail.

As she watched, the dog lunged forward, through the fence, it yelped once as it got stuck, and then again as Crowpaw slashed out over its face. It pulled back with a whine, Squirrelpaw took a small step back.

A muzzle pressed against her shoulder, she leaned into Brambleclaw, Stormfur stood just to the side as they watched the dog run off. Tawnypelt let out a sigh, "alright. Let's find a place to get some rest, and hunt before we keep going."

Squirrelpaw wanted to object, she was fine, but Tawnypelt gave her a look that kept her quiet. Even Brambleclaw didn't argue as Tawnypelt took the lead in guiding them away from the bramble fence, Squirrelpaw didn't bother to fight how he was pressed against her.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long, I kept writing and I just could not get to the end of it. Fun fact, this is the second longest chapter, the only one longer is the first chapter, by 7 words. Though with author commentary... this might actually be the longest chapter.

Anyway, Happy (belated) New Years! We get a new POV with this chapter, and then we go back to the top with Crowpaw. I hope you all enjoyed Squirrelpaw's chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Crowpaw had curled his paws under him, eyes half-slits as he watched Stormfur and Brambleclaw fuss over Squirrelpaw.

He was pretty sure the ginger she-cat was about to snap at them, but it was fun to watch her try not to as Brambleclaw groomed her, Stormfur sitting near-by. They hadn't left her alone since she'd been stuck in the fence, and he'd been enjoying watching the large toms worry over her like a kit.

"Crowpaw," Feathertail's voice made him look up, he waved his tail in response.

"Yes?" He glanced over at her brother and then back at her, "come to watch your brother and Brambleclaw build a nursery?"

Feathertail laughed softly, "let them worry, it might help her to see how much we all care about her."

Crowpaw huffed, "speak for yourself." Feathertail lightly cuffed his ear, his whiskers twitched as he tilted his head with the blow.

"I wanted to ask you to come hunting with me."

Crowpaw scrambled to his paws, he heard Tawnypelt huff.

"You two have fun," the tortoiseshell stretched out, "I'll go this way." She called over her shoulder, "we're going hunting!"

Brambleclaw flicked his ears, it seemed he was caught up in a conversation with Squirrelpaw and Stormfur.

Crowpaw followed after Feathertail, the setting sun turned the fields golden as they wandered through them.

Feathertail glanced over her shoulder at him, before she flicked his nose with her tail and bounded off. Crowpaw let out a laugh and chased after her, his long strides let him catch up to Feathertail; darting past her to block her path, crouched slightly, tail waving behind him.

Feathertail skid to a halt, blue eyes glowing brightly as they stared at each other. She took off again, Crowpaw a heartbeat behind her.

They ran through the heather, chasing each other, sometimes she'd turn around and chase him, other times he'd charge her, until he tackled her, the two of them rolled over the ground, laughing as they ended up side by side, Crowpaw had his ear folded under his head, Feathertail rested her head on her paws, staring at him softly.

Crowpaw swallowed hard, his heart was pounding, and from more than just the run. Feathertail got to her paws, pressing her muzzle against his, "I'm so glad StarClan picked you."

Crowpaw swallowed and a shaky purr rumbled out of him, "I'm glad they picked you too."

They stayed that way for a bit, pressed against each other, purring, breathing in the other's scent. StarClan, what would Gorsetail and Robinwing think about this? What would Ashfoot think?

But as much as he worried about that, he couldn't find it in himself to care, when Feathertail rested her head on his shoulders, her purr rumbling through him. He wanted to stay like this forever. He wanted to tell Feathertail how for the first time in moons she'd made him feel like he belonged somewhere. But all he could do was purr.

"We should probably hunt," Feathertail finally spoke, "before all the others come looking for us."

Crowpaw almost laughed, "who cares about them?" he breathed, leaning into Feathertail. He forced himself to pull away though, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't stay pressed against her forever.

Feathertail pressed her nose to his cheek, "I bet I can catch more prey than you."

Crowpaw looked at her with awe, he felt like he could run to the sun-drown place and back for her, "you think you can out hunt a WindClan cat on the moor?"

Feathertail's eyes glittered with a challenge, "then why don't you teach me?"

"Well then watch and learn."

/

Crowpaw practically bounced as he walked, the rabbit held in his jaws not the source of his joy.

Feathertail's tail was twined with his, she was also carrying a hare, Crowpaw struggled not to purr every time their shoulders brushed.

The grass rustled and they froze, stepping apart, Tawnypelt popped out, carrying several mice by their tails.

She looked at Crowpaw, at Feathertail, and then Crowpaw again.

She set her mice down, and twitched her whiskers, "so you two finally talked did you?"

Crowpaw flattened his ears, "this doesn't concern you."

"That's a strange way to say 'thank you Tawnypelt for telling Feathertail I'm a good cat underneath all my nettle'." Tawnypelt fired back, Crowpaw hesitated, and looked over at Feathertail, who nodded.

"Thank you Tawnypelt."

The tortoiseshell blinked, "wow, she's already a good influence on you." He glared at her and let out a soft hiss. Tawnypelt patted his face with one paw, for a moment Crowpaw's heart twisted. He missed Robinwing and Gorsetail. He wanted to tell them, curl up with them and tell them about Feathertail and Tawnypelt, about his journey. He grabbed his rabbit, gently brushing against Feathertail, he lightly shoved Tawnypelt who shoved him back.

The trio made their way back to where they'd settled for the night, Crowpaw's eyes widened as he took in the sight before them. Stormfur was curled up with Brambleclaw, grooming the large ThunderClan warrior's pelt, while Squirrelpaw sat nearby, she seemed to be in the middle of a sentence when they arrived.

"-I just left half my pelt in that fence is all."

Crowpaw trotted up and dropped his rabbit before Brambleclaw, who blinked at him.

"Nice catch."

Crowpaw started at that, he hadn't expected the ThunderClan tom's compliment, "it wasn't hard," he flattened one ear, "they're fat and slow out there."

"Is that the only kind you could catch?" Squirrelpaw asked cheekily, Crowpaw turned to her, tonight had been too nice to let her ruin it.

"I mean they're smart enough to not get stuck in a fence so they're better off than you."

Squirrelpaw's eyes narrowed at him, Crowpaw blinked at her, his whiskers twitched.

"Don't fight," Feathertail spoke up, padding up beside Crowpaw, "he's a good hunter, and Squirrelpaw is bigger than a rabbit."

"Not by much," the ginger she-cat joked, Crowpaw relaxed slightly, blinking gratefully at Feathertail, Tawnypelt dropped her mice on the rabbit, and then grabbed one. Squirrelpaw snagged two, Crowpaw grabbed a rabbit and looked at Feathertail hopefully. She blinked back at him, and they moved to the side to share the rabbit.

Crowpaw tried to ignore Stormfur's gaze on him, the gray tom for once wasn't staring at Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw, and instead he was staring at him. Crowpaw ignored him, or at least tried.

Stormfur finally looked away when Squirrelpaw said something to him, something quiet Crowpaw didn't care to hear.

This was one of the best rabbits he'd ever eaten though, sharing it with Feathertail, it reminded him of his first night as an apprentice, he, Gorsetail and Robinwing had eaten so much they almost felt sick, piling on top of each other that night.

He and Feathertail finished off the rabbit, Crowpaw sat up to groom his muzzle, his tail rested on top of Feathertail's. Her long soft fur felt strange to him, he was used to sleek short fur, like all his clanmates had. But Feathertail's beautiful fur was something new, and he loved it.

The group usually split up now, settling among their Clans, but to Crowpaw's surprise, Stormfur flopped over where he was, near the ThunderClan cats, Brambleclaw laughed and gently poked at his stomach.

"Are you just going to sleep there Stormfur?"

Squirrelpaw dropped onto him, the RiverClan tom grunted, "If he is, I am, it's soft here."

"That's probably me," Stormfur curled slightly to look at her, Squirrelpaw swatted at him playfully.

Brambleclaw shook his head and then curled up next to them, "mouse-brains."

Tawnypelt huffed, and shook her head, padding over to lay down next to her brother.

"Oh," Brambleclaw said softly as she curled up next to him.

Feathertail padded over, gently flicking Crowpaw once with her tail. She kicked her brother on the cheek and then curled up next to him, Crowpaw then settled next to her, tucking his head next to hers.

/

Crowpaw blinked awake, he felt Feathertail shift next to him and lifted his head. Feathertail's thick tail was wrapped around him, keeping him warm. He peered over the group, Stormfur was still fast asleep, his face buried in Brambleclaw's shoulder, Squirrelpaw sprawled over his flank.

Tawnypelt had uncurled at some point and was now cuddling her brother, Crowpaw did not think she'd appreciate him waking her.

He gently untangled himself from Feathertail to go get a drink, he sniffed at the grass around them, there wasn't much dew, but he licked some off, enough to wet his mouth.

He shook himself off and looked around, the sun had just barely risen, he settled to watch it finish rising, his tail curled around his paws.

He heard Feathertail get to her paws, she padded over to join him.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, Crowpaw let out a soft sigh.

"Home." He flicked his ears, "my friends, Gorsetail and Robinwing."

Feathertail glanced at him, "what about them?"

"If they miss me," he replied honestly, flattening one ear, "I should've told them where I was going."

"They were the ones looking for you when we left, weren't they?" she asked gently, "I heard you tell Tawnypelt that."

"That was them," he flattened his ears, "like I said yesterday, we were like littermates. We're actually all cousins."

"Really?" Feathertail asked, Crowpaw laughed softly, it was rather strange.

"Morningflower had Gorsetail, Onewhisker is Robinwing's father, and Ashfoot is my mother," he listed off his family, "and they're all siblings."

"But that's not why you're all so close," she tilted her head, he shrugged lightly.

"No, it's not." He looked to the brightening sky, "I had siblings but I was the only one not stillborn, and Robinwing's had died of green cough, while Gorsetail had been the only kit in his litter, Morningflower's last litter."

Feathertail nodded, she leaned into him, he let out a long breath, "I know it scared her, seeing Gorsetail when he was a kit. He looked so much like Gorsepaw." Feathertail made a small noise but let him continue, "he was her kit from a previous litter. When Brokenstar drove us out, they had kits, my mother had a litter and Morningflower had Gorsepaw. My mother's litter died, the only kit that made it was Gorsepaw." He blinked, "he was like, a testament to the fact we'd survived Brokenstar's exile. The Clan loved him, Morningflower loved him." He swallowed hard.

Feathertail rested her muzzle against him, he leaned into her, and took a deep breath, "and Tigerstar killed him."

He closed his eyes and breathed in Feathertail's scent and let it come or else it never would, "he pinned him down and killed him in the middle of camp. We grew up on the story of that. Of how Firestar and Graystripe saved us, brought him and us home, and Tigerstar killed him." His voice cracked a bit, "Gorsetail was supposed to have a big brother. We all would've had a big brother, we all would've had a brother, I should've had siblings, there was just the three of us, we were all we had. And we…" they could've had Gorsepaw, there to help them and guide them. He'd never talked about this with anyone, not even Gorsetail and Robinwing, not like this, about how it sometimes felt like there was something missing. The only of their siblings to survive kithood, the one who should've been a warrior.

"He kind of haunted us growing up," he admitted quietly, "the brother Gorsetail would never have, but at the same time, the reason his mother was so protective over all of us." Not that he'd made that too easy, something he regretted now.

Feathertail licked the top of his head, he let out a soft rumbling purr.

"I'm so sorry you've had to go through that."

He let out a rough breath, "thanks. It's not always so bad. Robinwing and Gorsetail are great." He let out a quiet purr, "only thing I'd change is having Mudclaw as a mentor."

Feathertail laughed softly at that, "I understand some of that." She looked off, "when I was a kit, I could tell Crookedstar saw my mother in me."

Crowpaw shifted so he could look at her, his large ears pricked. Feathertail blinked gratefully at him, and continued.

"It's not the same, but I knew he, and Graystripe, they both saw how much I looked like my mother." She let out a quiet sigh, "Mosspelt was nice, but it wasn't the same, we just knew, that we were different."

Crowpaw let out a small noise, he understood what she was saying.

She let out a sigh and shook herself off. "But I promise you, Gorsetail and Robinwing miss you."

Crowpaw flicked his whiskers, "I bet they're too busy with their apprentices."

Feathertail gently shoved him, "I don't know, I'm off on a journey to find the Sun-Drown place, and I still miss Reedpaw."

"Who?" Crowpaw turned his head, he hadn't heard of a Reedpaw before.

"He's Mistyfoot's kit," Feathertail's blue eyes were so soft and full of love, it made Crowpaw's heart hurt, "he's like our little brother. He'd just became an apprentice when we left. I miss him, I wanted to see him make his first catch, help him learn how to fight, how to fish." Her eyes darkened, "he wanted one of us as a mentor so badly, and I know he was already disappointed about that..."

Crowpaw blinked at her, "I'm sorry you had to leave him behind."

Feathertail nodded once, "he's wonderful, a sweet kit, and he'll be a wonderful 'paw." She looked sad, "I hope he doesn't think we abandoned him."

"Of course not!" How could anyone think horribly of Feathertail, "he'll be so happy to see you when we get back, with stories about the sun-drown place."

Feathertail angled her ears, "oh StarClan he'll be practically bouncing when we say we have stories."

Crowpaw was going to say something but a noise made him turn his head.

Brambleclaw was trying to wiggle out from underneath Squirrelpaw, Tawnypelt and Stormfur, he looked to them pleadingly, "umm…"

Feathertail laughed softly, Crowpaw let out a rumbling mix of purr and laughter.

"I guess you're sleeping in." He got to his paws, shaking himself off, "should we go hunt?" he asked Feathertail, "since someone has to be useful?"

Brambleclaw glared at him, but only a bit, "you're leaving me here?"

Feathertail padded over to him and touched her nose to his head, "just enjoy it Brambleclaw."

Crowpaw gently padded up to Feathertail, "let's go, he'll probably be free by the time we get back."

Brambleclaw sighed from his position at their paws, but said nothing to stop them.

* * *

I feel like Crowpaw's soft side gets ignored too often. And he's the generation that's the aftermath of Tigerstar's reign, like so Squirrelpaw but she's also ThunderClan who seems to be "Tigerstar was awful but he's dead now praise our savior Firestar" and I think WindClan, after how much they suffered from both Brokenstar and Tigerstar would have some opinions.


	15. Chapter 15

Stormfur wandered beneath trees, leaves raining down on him. He crouched down, slowly slipping forward, he wiggled his shoulders and leapt.

He landed on the mouse, killing it quickly under his large paws.

The forest shifted under his paws though, he let out a startled yowl as grass went up his nose.

"Stormfur."

The grass smelled a lot like Brambleclaw. He pulled his head back to look at the amused ThunderClan tom.

Tawnypelt and Squirrelpaw were still curled around him, Stormfur blinked embarrassedly as he realized he'd just been sleeping.

"Sorry."

"Don't tell me you're having dreams of Sun-drown place," Brambleclaw teased, Stormfur purred softly.

"No worries." He shifted slightly, grooming his pelt half his fur was flattened where he'd slept on Brambleclaw.

The thick furred ThunderClan tom didn't seem to mind though, he was moving his paw, gently trying to wake Squirrelpaw.

While he did that, Tawnypelt shifted, resting her head on Brambleclaw's back to look at Stormfur, "good morning,"

"Good morning." He got to his paws, stretching out his back legs, and arched his back. The sunlight fell on Squirrelpaw, her orange fur glowed as she lifted her head and yawned.

Stormfur took a look around, "where's Feathertail and Crowpaw?"

"They're out hunting," Brambleclaw replied, Stormfur cringed, he felt a bit guilty they were the ones consistently hunting. He heard Tawnypelt let out a quiet huff, the tortoiseshell got to her paws, and shook off.

"StarClan I've missed having a nest."

Squirrelpaw stretched out, still laying over Brambleclaw's legs, "I slept fine."

"You've put my paws to sleep."

Squirrelpaw rolled her eyes but got up, brushing against Stormfur as she did, he swallowed hard, and just flicked his whiskers at her.

Brambleclaw got up, stretching out each leg independently, yawning as he stretched out his back.

Squirrelpaw sat down next to Stormfur, their flanks brushing. She was awake enough to tease Brambleclaw though.

"We get it, you're old."

Tawnypelt and Stormfur both grumbled at that, Squirrelpaw gently shoved Stormfur.

"We're not old," Stormfur mumbled, rolling his shoulders before shaking off.

The four of them had finished stretching, grooming and waking up by the time Crowpaw and Feathertail came back, Crowpaw's eyes were gleaming excitedly, and he kept glancing at Feathertail.

Stormfur narrowed his eyes, Feathertail caught his eye and gave him a look. He let out a slow breath through his nose.

"Looks like the hunting was good," he said instead, he waved his tail in greeting as his sister came over.

"We're close to a two-leg place!" Crowpaw replied as soon as he dropped his rabbit, "it's that way." He flicked his tail in the direction they'd come from, the direction they were heading.

"What?" Brambleclaw scrambled to his paws, as though he could see it.

Squirrelpaw muttered, "not again," under her breath, Stormfur could agree with that.

"You have to go over the ridge," Crowpaw remarked dryly, "but it's huge, we're going to have to go through it."

Feathertail nodded, "going around it would take too long." She looked alarmed, Crowpaw gently leaned against her, Stormfur flexed his claws but held his tongue. He didn't want to challenge his sister, and especially not in front of the entire group.

"How far away is it?" Brambleclaw asked, ears flattened slightly as he spoke.

"About a day's journey," Feathertail replied, she'd calmed slightly, still leaning against Crowpaw, "we'll probably reach it around night-fall."

Stormfur padded towards his sister to gently press his muzzle against her, "We'll be more careful this time. No getting separated."

"Yeah, Brambleclaw," Crowpaw muttered, Stormfur glared at him out of the corner of his eye.

Feathertail stepped back and shoved him with her shoulder, "hey."

Crowpaw huffed, flicking his whiskers, "are we going to eat or not?"

Stormfur grabbed one of the rabbits, which he pulled over to Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw, the three of them settled in to eat, Stormfur found himself in between them, his whiskers brushing against Brambleclaw's, his shoulder pressed against Squirrelpaw's. He felt warm under his fur, he couldn't look at his sister where she sat with Crowpaw and Tawnypelt.

Once everyone had eaten and buried the bones, they set off, Brambleclaw took the lead, Stormfur walked with Squirrelpaw for a while before he fell back. She looked over her shoulder at him, he flattened his ears and glanced over at Feathertail.

Squirrelpaw flicked her ears and bounded ahead, past Tawnypelt to Brambleclaw. He quickly caught Feathertail's eye, she turned to say something softly to Crowpaw, he turned his head to look at Stormfur, turned back to Feathertail, said something and bounded off to Tawnypelt.

Feathertail slowed so he caught up, they shared a look before Stormfur spoke.

"So you seem close to Crowpaw," he started awkwardly, Feathertail huffed.

"You're awfully close to Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw."

Stormfur flattened his ears, that was fair. He wasn't be subtle about his growing friendship with the two ThunderClan cats. But he wasn't the one actively pursuing a relationship, and with Crowpaw!

Feathertail flicked her tail, "you're rather unfair to him Stormfur." Her voice was mild, but Stormfur could hear how she strained to do so.

"I don't try to be!" he hissed back, ears flattened slightly, "he's just…" Well putting aside the part where he was trying to romance Feathertail, he was aggressive, obnoxious… "I mean have you met him?"

"He's trying!" Feathertail defended him, Stormfur snorted, which he regretted when Feathertail glared at him.

"But he's WindClan."

Feathertail flattened her ears, "I know Stormfur. But that's not stopping you either."

"I'm not-"

"Don't tell me you don't have feelings for-"

"I'm not!" he lowered his voice, glancing ahead of them to make sure the others hadn't heard, "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Feathertail huffed again, "I know, but I don't need you to fight my battles for me." Her eyes softened, "especially when this isn't a battle."

Stormfur swallowed, and followed her gaze to Crowpaw. He was talking to Tawnypelt, his long tail flicking behind him, he couldn't see what his sister saw in him. Sure, when her only option back in RiverClan was Hawkfrost he could understand looking outside of the Clan, but why Crowpaw? He was just lanky and thin, why him? His shoulders weren't broad, he wasn't… he wasn't Brambleclaw.

Stormfur stumbled slightly and would've fallen if his sister hadn't caught him with her shoulder.

The groups slowed, the other four turned around to look at him, with varying levels of concern.

"Are you alright?" Brambleclaw asked, Squirrelpaw took a few steps towards him.

"I'm fine!" He waved his tail quickly, "thanks Feathertail."

Crowpaw nodded, "watch your step more carefully." With that he started walking again, Tawnypelt followed him, after a few more heartbeats, Brambleclaw took the lead again, and then Squirrelpaw.

"Are you alright?" Feathertail asked softly, Stormfur let a kind of shudder run though him and shook off before he answered.

"I'll be alright." He looked over at her, and touched his nose to her cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too." Feathertail licked his cheek, "And I know you worry, too much sometimes."

Stormfur hesitated, before pressing his muzzle against hers, he didn't need to say anything, she understood.

As soon as Feathertail moved away Crowpaw bounded back over, Stormfur took his spot near Tawnypelt.

She glanced at him, and flicked an ear in greeting.

"Hey," he greeted her, Tawnypelt blinked at him, he tried not to flatten his ears. He wasn't sure how to make conversation with her, so he only walked along awkwardly.

"Worried about being in Twolegplace again?" Tawnypelt asked, Stormfur almost startled but managed to reply neutrally.

"Not really. Sure last time was rough, but you and Brambleclaw got us through it, this time can't be worse can it?"

Tawnypelt scoffed, "don't say that." They fell silent for a several heartbeats, before Stormfur spoke.

"What's your opinion on all this?" he asked, flicking his tail a few times, "I mean I've talked to Feathertail, and I know what Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw think. Crowpaw won't let us not know. But what's your opinion?"

Tawnypelt narrowed her eyes at him, "why?"

"Because you keep it to yourself." Stormfur hopped over an abandoned rabbit hole, "you just let us all argue over everything."

"Let you argue, more like can't stop you," Tawnypelt muttered but considered it.

"I think you all underestimate Crowpaw, he's more observant than you all give him credit for." She started, Stormfur wondered why she'd started with a defense of Crowpaw, "I think Brambleclaw trusts himself to get us there, but I worry he's too focused on the end goal." She glanced at him, "you're worried about your sister and Crowpaw, and I think you're dealing with that because you don't want to deal with your feelings for Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw."

"Excuse me," he tried to interrupt but Tawnypelt continued.

"You overthink because you're worried about getting hurt, Feathertail does the same thing. But you feel like you have to protect her, and you're using that as a distraction."

Stormfur blinked, Tawnypelt twitched her tail, "you asked."

"I guess I did."

Tawnypelt laughed, twitching her whiskers, "if it helps, Brambleclaw's too dense to have noticed just yet."

Stormfur flattened his ears, "I…" he trailed off, Tawnypelt didn't want to hear about his problems.

Tawnypelt glanced at him, "but you're happier then when we started. So are Crowpaw and Feathertail. We need to bring the group back together, but you don't need to overthink things Stormfur."

He was pretty sure he was going to do just that, because he hadn't finished working through all his thoughts, but instead he replied, "I just don't know what she see in Crowpaw."

Tawnypelt snorted, "yes, because you'd approve of anyone else your sister padded after." She glanced at him teasingly before she continued. "But honestly, it was your sister who convinced me to give him a second chance. My first impression was an overly sarcastic apprentice but Feathertail was kind to him, and he actually listened to her."

Stormfur flattened his ears, "I suppose that's true."

"Plus he has more bite than you," Tawnypelt let out a quiet laugh, "you and your sister have similar taste in that regard."

"Didn't you call him undersized when you first saw him?" Stormfur asked, Tawnypelt flattened one ear and shrugged.

"I mean compared to all us with ThunderClan blood, he looks like a twig," Tawnypelt huffed, "most WindClan cats do."

And that was just it, that ThunderClan blood; he and Feathertail had grown up torn between two Clans, watching how Graystripe ached for ThunderClan and Firestar.

Or was that what was pulling her to Crowpaw, that he didn't come with the past the rest of their Clanmates did?

Tawnypelt flicked him with her tail, "of course your tastes run more towards ThunderClan."

Stormfur coughed once, Tawnypelt's eyes glittered with amusement, "I reminded you why you don't talk to me yet?"

Stormfur grumbled playfully under his breath, "by reminding me I prefer Brambleclaw's company?"

"Yes, because I'm not sure why I'm becoming the one everyone comes to for romantic advice."

"You're the one not being an idiot about it," Stormfur replied easily, Tawnypelt laughed as she swerved closer to him to avoid a bush.

"I knew I liked you." Stormfur let out a low purr at that, Tawnypelt blinked warmly at him.

"You spend a bit too much time in your head, but I think you're good for my brother," Tawnypelt paused and added, "Squirrelpaw too, she needs someone to help balance her."

"I don't know," Stormfur's eyes found her, where she walked next to Brambleclaw, chatting happily about something, "maybe when we started, but she's changed."

"StarClan you look moony, makes me want to have a furball," Tawnypelt grumbled before shoving him with her shoulder, "but it's good for her to know you have her back."

He dipped his head once, and they let conversation settle for a bit, before he asked, "what about you?"

"Hmm?"

Stormfur looked over at her, "well like I said, you're the only one not padding after someone in the group, so is there someone back in ShadowClan?"

"StarClan's whiskers, we are not gossiping elders," she rolled her eyes, but for her sharp tongue she seemed amused, "can't a she-cat just want to be a good warrior?"

"Alright, sorry for asking," Stormfur shied away playfully, Tawnypelt huffed.

"I mean, if you're looking for compliments you're not so bad, but you're not my type," she shrugged, "and I had better not be interested in Brambleclaw."

Stormfur almost gagged at the thought, "StarClan no. What about Feathertail though?"

"She's nice," Tawnypelt's ears flattened, glancing over at Stormfur, he got the hint and nodded.

"One of us has to be hopeful about this."

"I'm still waiting for Crowpaw and Squirrelpaw to finally fight it out," Tawnypelt admitted quietly, "I hope they don't but I think they're going to."

Stormfur's pelt prickled slightly, like he could feel rain coming in, "you think?"

Tawnypelt shrugged once, "if they keep giving each other space, no. But if last time we were in Twolegplace is any clue… bad moods are only going to get worse."

His pelt prickled even worse, and he almost expected water drops on his pelt, hopefully she was wrong. But both of them knew she was right.

/

Despite that ominous discussion, he and Tawnypelt continued to chat throughout the day, she wasn't much of a cat for small talk, but she let him talk about Reedpaw, both of them grateful to talk about something more lighthearted. While Stormfur missed him, and felt a bit homesick talking about him, it helped to brag about how Reedpaw had almost caught a fish on his second day as an apprentice. He was rewarded with a story out of Tawnypelt about her former mentor, Oakfur, and his new apprentice Smokepaw, the mischief she'd gotten up to on the day Oakfur had woken up with a stomach ache and asked her to take care of his apprentice for him.

Twoleg-place had loomed on the horizon and slowly grown larger as they approached, the group slowed as the reached the fence line.

"Oh StarClan," Stormfur breathed, even here he could hear the twoleg monsters, and the fence stretched out in both directions.

Tawnypelt made a noise of agreement, she scented the air, "we can't go in there. Not right now at least. We're all tired and we'd have no idea where we'd be going."

"We shouldn't go in at all," Crowpaw replied, his tail flicked behind him, "we should go around."

"But it's huge," Brambleclaw sat back, looking up at the fence, "we could waste days wandering along this fence and then not even to be able to go around."

Crowpaw huffed but didn't argue. He crouched down and leapt up on to the fence, all the warriors yelled his name at once.

Crowpaw perched on the fence, using his tail to balance, "looks like a lot of twoleg nests, some Thunderpaths…" he tilted his head back and sniffed the air, before jumping back down.

"I can smell dog, faint but there." He flicked his tail, Brambleclaw was glaring at him, "what?"

"Don't do that again," Brambleclaw growled, Crowpaw glared back at him.

"One of us had to," he argued, his tail flicking back and forth behind him, "since we don't want to go in tonight, we should at least know if on the other side of the fence has something dangerous."

"And what if there was and you'd jumped up there by yourself?" Tawnypelt cut in, Crowpaw flattened his ears, "you're right Crowpaw so think a bit harder would you?"

He opened his mouth, and then closed it again, "right."

Squirrelpaw sat down next to Brambleclaw, "well I can smell food."

Now that she'd something, Stormfur could smell it too, he looked at Brambleclaw, "I can go hunting."

"I'll go too," he got to his paws, shaking out his pelt, Stormfur's chest tightened as Brambleclaw joined him, "we'll be back."

Crowpaw shrugged, but Tawnypelt nodded, signaling the other four to follow her back away from the fence to a tree further back.

Stormfur turned to Brambleclaw, trying to pretend everything was fine.

Brambleclaw tilted his head, whiskers twitching, "I guess we get to continue that hunting lesson."

"I guess so," Stormfur agreed, oh StarClan help him, Tawnypelt was right, he was oblivious how could he not see the crisis he was causing Stormfur just by being so friendly?

"Well, lead the way," Stormfur managed to sound normal, following Brambleclaw away from the group, hoping that his heart would stop slamming against his chest.

/

He'd taken the first watch, keeping his eyes trained on the fence, to avoid his eyes lingering on the group, on Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw.

He curled his tail around his paws, the stars were hard to see here, the Twolegplace provided a large amount of light, but he could still find a few stars.

Was StarClan still watching them? What did they think about all this?

He fluffed out his fur, and thought about what Tawnypelt had said earlier, that he didn't need to overthink.

But some part of him did. He'd accepted that Tawnypelt was right, but he didn't want to be his father. It had always been so obvious Graystripe hurt being in RiverClan when his heart lay in ThunderClan. But he couldn't… leave. RiverClan had so few young warriors, and what if Feathertail stayed? How could he leave her behind? How could he fight her? Graystripe would be so happy to have though. And why was he even considering the idea? He wasn't in a relationship with Brambleclaw or Squirrelpaw, he was a warrior of RiverClan. He'd had his chance to be ThunderClan and he'd turned it down.

But even so, Leopardstar had made Mistyfoot deputy, and she'd made him a warrior but she'd passed up for Hawkfrost hadn't she? His gaze on the fence was unfocused now, was he really a RiverClan warrior? Mistyfoot thought so. Sedgecreek thought so. But Firestar would welcome him in ThunderClan in a way Leopardstar never had.

He supposed this was actually something he'd been dealing with since Tigerstar walked in and founded TigerClan. The idea that his Clanmates didn't see him as a true Clanmate. That they'd let Tigerstar order Stonefur be torn apart.

He'd fled to ThunderClan then, starved, scared and horrified by the knowledge of what RiverClan would let happen to him.

So it wasn't surprising he'd be drawn to ThunderClan cats romantically. Not really.

Maybe he and Feathertail were just destined to take after their parents.

"Stormfur?"

He almost jumped out of his fur, his eyes widened as he took in familiar dark tabby fur, amber eyes, he jerked back startled.

"Brambleclaw."

The tom's amber eyes were sad, "yeah you seemed out of it, I was worried you'd fallen asleep sitting up."

"No, I'm awake," he promised, his whiskers twitching, "especially now."

"Sorry I scared you," Brambleclaw was clearly upset, Stormfur blinked at him in confusion.

"You just startled me is all," he wasn't sure what he'd done to upset Brambleclaw and slowly his ears flattened, "are you alright?"

Brambleclaw's ear flattened, "I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine," Stormfur huffed and decided to just ask, "is it because you startled me?"

"Is that really all that happened?"

"Yes, you snuck up on me, what else would happen?" He kept his voice low, since the others were sleeping.

Brambleclaw shifted his weight, and finally sat down, "I'm used to others being scared of me."

"Why?" Stormfur paused, slowly it dawned on him, Brambleclaw shrugged.

"It's not their fault, it's late, they're heading to the dirtplace, I'm coming back, they see someone who looks like Tigerstar come out of the dark…" he trailed off.

"I knew it was you," Stormfur assured him gently, "I actually don't think you look all that much like your father." Maybe it was because he remembered Tigerstar as perched on bones, huge compared to his starved apprentice form, but Brambleclaw was softer. Maybe that's what Ravenpaw had meant about him having his mother's face.

Brambleclaw's ears lifted, eyes brightening, "thanks Stormfur."

Stormfur let out a quiet laugh, "sure thing." He tilted his head, studying Brambleclaw, "you and Tawnypelt both, I think that's what Ravenpaw meant. You've got your mother in you."

"I hope so," Brambleclaw looked proud now, "she's a great cat."

"So are you," Stormfur replied without thinking and almost immediately regretted it, Brambleclaw was studying him now.

"Do you…"

"Do I what?" Ever wish a fox would appear and eat him? Oh he was doing that right now. He hoped he didn't look as anxious and embarrassed as he felt.

"Ever wonder how things would be different if you'd grown up in ThunderClan?"

Stormfur hesitated, and swallowed, he tried to speak and paused, before he nodded. "Of course." How could he not? Especially now.

He took a deep breath and explained, "I think I would've been happy there. Happier than I am in RiverClan." Brambleclaw looked startled at his honesty, and he flattened his ears, "I want to be a loyal RiverClan warrior, so I don't like thinking about it. But that's what I was thinking about tonight."

"Oh," Brambleclaw met his gaze, "I'm sorry you're not happy in RiverClan."

He shrugged his shoulders, "not your fault. Leopardstar hates half-Clan cats, and my father in particular. Not a surprise she doesn't like us."

That was putting it mildly, and it was obvious that Brambleclaw knew it. Stormfur lifted his head.

"Stonefur died for it, but he was proud of being half-Clan, as am I," Stormfur remembered his mentor's confidence as he'd stood in RiverClan camp and announced the truth, that his mother had been Bluestar. "My father is ThunderClan's deputy and my mother was a great warrior. My grandfather was Crookedstar, one of the best leaders RiverClan's ever seen. I may be half-Clan but I am proud of my family." His voice wavered slightly, "I just wish others saw us that way."

Brambleclaw stepped forward and hesitantly pressed his muzzle against Stormfur's, he swallowed hard at the soft touch.

"I'm sorry, I know it's not the same, but I know some of it."

Stormfur laughed softly, and pressed into Brambleclaw, "you might understand best without being half-clan yourself."

Brambleclaw moved so he was seated beside Stormfur, letting Stormfur lean into him.

"Stonefur seemed like a great cat," Brambleclaw admitted quietly, "I'm sorry for-"

"It's not your fault," Stormfur cut him off, "blame Leopardstar, blame Blackstar, blame Tigerstar, but Stonefur's death isn't on you." He looked at Brambleclaw, "take it from the half-clan cat, you're not your father. Or as Stonefur himself told me, others may judge us for our parents, but we walk our own paths."

Brambleclaw was quiet, Stormfur gently nudged him.

"If anything, I'm sorry."

Brambleclaw looked at him in confusion, Stormfur felt a new tinge of guilt at that, "for what?"

"When we were in ThunderClan, Feathertail and I weren't exactly friendly to you." He flattened his ears, he'd only felt comfortable around Ashfur and Ferncloud, and avoided Brambleclaw, "and you'd just lost your sister, it probably wasn't-"

"You'd just seen my father murder your mentor-"

They trailed off, having spoken over each other, Brambleclaw flattened his ears sheepishly, "in all honesty Stormfur, the way you acted was better than most of my Clanmates."

Stormfur's chest squeezed slightly, StarClan Tigerstar haunted Brambleclaw's every step, didn't he?

"There's a reason Tawnypelt left," Brambleclaw continued, "like you, I stayed, and handled my Clanmate's judgement, and I guess it helped that Firestar…" he trailed off, "was my mentor."

Stormfur rested his tail on Brambleclaw's, "having the deputy on our side helps." Not always, Stonefur had proved that, but Mistyfoot had fought for them against Leopardstar and their Clanmate's perceptions.

"And it's getting better," Brambleclaw remarked, "Tigerstar's just a story to the apprentices now. I'm Brambleclaw, not Tigerstar's son."

Stormfur nodded slightly, "RiverClan's not that lucky, but maybe we'll get there." But it sounded like ThunderClan wasn't perfect either.

"And hey, we were almost friends by the time we fought BloodClan."

Stormfur laughed tiredly, his face was pressed into Brambleclaw's shoulder, why was his fur always so soft? And he was warm too, "yeah we were. Might've been if I'd stayed."

"You could've joined me and Ashfur as the voices of reason for Sorreltail and her brothers." Brambleclaw's voice was as warm as the rest of him, "go lay down Stormfur, you're falling asleep."

"No I'm not," he pressed his face deeper into Brambleclaw's fur, "I'm remembering the past with you, like we're elders."

"I barely understood that," Brambleclaw's rough tongue washed over his head and ears, "go to sleep Stormfur."

"Mmm…"

"Not on me Stormfur."

"You're warm though," Stormfur grumbled, as Brambleclaw gently shoved him. With some gentle nudging from Brmableclaw he got to his paws and let himself be herded over to the group.

He curled up, finding a spot between Feathertail and Squirrelpaw, he looked up at Brambleclaw tiredly, but fondly.

"We're friends now though right?" he asked, Brambleclaw laugh.

"Yeah we're friends Stormfur."

"Yay," he blinked warmly up at Brambleclaw, fighting to keep his eyes open. He yawned once, and admitted it was a losing battle. But there was one last thing he needed to tell Brambleclaw.

"You're a great cat you know? Really nice."

Brambleclaw pressed his nose to Stormfur's, "thank you. Now go to sleep."

As he fell asleep he heard Brambleclaw added, "we should do this again. Some night when you aren't falling asleep."

He hoped Brambleclaw heard the noise of approval he made before he sank into dreams.

* * *

This chapter is titled "Stormfur's gay crisis took a month to write, good god man get it together".


	16. Chapter 16

Tawnypelt blinked awake from underneath the pile, Crowpaw was curled up on her flank again, Feathertail's tail and back legs were over her front paws, the fluffy she-cat as very soft to sleep against.

Brambleclaw had gotten up from beside her, and Stormfur was sleeping hard where he was curled up with his sister, Squirrelpaw's bright orange fur stood out against his dark gray.

Tawnypelt slowly untangled herself, Crowpaw made a small noise, lifting his head and blinking sleepily.

Tawnypelt flicked him with her tail once, Crowpaw tilted his head and twitched his large ear as she brushed him, she left them behind to find Brambleclaw. He was seated nearby, ears pricked and watching the fence.

"Morning," she greeted her brother, touching her nose to his cheek.

"Hey Tawnypelt," he turned to return the gesture, "how'd you sleep?"

"Well enough," she looked at the fence, and then back to Brambleclaw, "so, ready to take us through there?"

Brambleclaw flattened his ears, "I don't know." He admitted quietly, he looked at her, "I know where we need to go, but…" he sank his claws into the dirt, "the group isn't working well together."

So he had noticed. Tawnypelt flicked her ears, "The main problem seems to be Squirrelpaw and Crowpaw." She held up one paw to hush her brother until she was done, "they've barely spoken, but when they do they tear into each other."

Brambleclaw nodded slowly, "could you maybe take them hunting or something?" He flattened his ears, "I always seem to end up arguing with them and for this to work…"

"Fine, fine, I'll go sort them out," Tawnypelt heaved a sigh, "you can spend time with Stormfur."

"I, uh, Feathertail's here too," Brambleclaw glanced away, Tawnypelt tilted her head, her whiskers flicking towards him.

"Is there something you need to talk about?"

"No!" Brambleclaw burst out, and immediately flattened his ears, Tawnypelt laughed.

"You tell yourself that Brambleclaw," she bumped her shoulder against his, before padding away, back to the group.

Everyone was awake, except for Stormfur, who was still fast asleep, Tawnypelt almost envied him.

"Squirrelpaw, Crowpaw, we're hunting," she flicked her tail towards them, both of them squaked in alarm.

"You heard me," she stared Crowpaw down until he looked away, and then Squirrelpaw. The ginger apprentice's fur was fluffed out, and her green eyes blazed but Tawnypelt could simply wait her out.

"Someone needs to hunt," she replied, "we're all warriors out here Squirrelpaw."

Squirrelpaw huffed and flattened her fur, "fine."

Feathertail looked at her in concern, Tawnypelt flicked her tail, it would be fine.

"Come on you two," she lead the way back into the fields, leaving the noises and smells of twoleg-place behind.

Crowpaw caught up to her, walking alongside Tawnypelt, Squirrelpaw bounded on up ahead, bright tail sticking out of the grass.

Crowpaw turned to look at her, Tawnypelt sighed.

"I'll head this way," Crowpaw flicked his tail away from where Squirrelpaw went, Tawnypelt hesitated, and then shrugged. They could talk when they met back up, if she really wanted to.

Crowpaw bounded off, Tawnypelt watched him go and dropped down into a crouch. She really didn't want to fix this. Like she'd told Stormfur, she was the one that everyone was coming to with problems. Though she appreciated that Stormfur had said she was the only one being smart about it. But maybe she wanted the whole group to be smart and let her just focus on going on this journey, and figuring out why StarClan picked her. She wasn't ShadowClan born, though few were anymore. Not after Brokenstar's bloody reign, and the illness, and then her father's reign. He'd brought in Nightwhisper, and then, after BloodClan, they'd recruited from the rogues of Twolegplace, finding Snowbird and Ratscar, Nightwing and her sons Smokepaw and Talonpaw, and the apprentices Crowpaw and Whitepaw. ShadowClan would've collapsed otherwise. Maybe that was why her, after all there were so few ShadowClan born cats that StarClan would be hard pressed to find them.

Even Blackstar and Russetfur had been rogues at one point, though Blackstar hadn't started as one.

She pulled out of her thoughts to catch the smell of mouse, she was down in a crouch, slipping over the grass, and landing on it before it knew what had killed it.

She lifted her head, mouse held in her mouth, time to go find Crowpaw and Squirrelpaw.

She followed the direction Squirrelpaw had headed, after a bit of searching she found the she-cat's scent, and began to follow it.

She wove through the grass, finding where Squirrelpaw had killed a shrew, another spot where she'd got a mouse. When she found where Squirrelpaw had buried her kills she dug it up, to add her mouse to the collection, before re-burying it and continuing onwards.

The sound of voices made her sigh and pick up her pace, she arrived to find Squirrelpaw bristled out to twice her size, snarling up at Crowpaw, who has his ears flattened and his tail lashing.

"What happened?" she demanded, the apprentices glanced over to her, and spoke at the same time.

"He scared my prey-"

"let my rabbit escape-"

"Almost ran into me-"

"should've been faster-"

"Rabbit chaser."

Tawnypelt flattened her ears, before Crowpaw snarled.

"Maybe ThunderClan cats think they can lay around and let prey jump into their paws, but WindClan cats actually have to hunt."

"If that's how you hunt, no wonder you're all so scrawny," Squirrelpaw shot back, Tawnypelt saw the new anger in Crowpaw's eyes, he curled his lips.

"Of course I suppose Firestar's daughter would be used to things being given to her more than most," he snarled, Squirrelpaw jerked back, Tawnypelt opened her mouth, but Crowpaw wasn't done, "that why you act like a warrior, he was going to make you one?"

To Crowpaw's credit he didn't yelp when Squirrelpaw slashed out across his face, a bloody mark forming down his muzzle towards his nose.

"You don't know a thing about Firestar," Squirrelpaw growled, "he was never going to make me a warrior."

Crowpaw's response died, Tawnypelt wondered if she looked as stunned, watching him just stand there, blood slowly dripping down his nose as he blinked.

"What?" Crowpaw finally asked, "that can't be true."

"He said it himself," Squirrelpaw sounded bitterly smug, like she hated being able to prove him wrong, "that I wasn't worthy of being a warrior."

Crowpaw stood there baffled, Tawnypelt walked up to him and roughly licked his face.

"What?" Crowpaw jerked back, before realizing what she'd been doing, "oh. I'm bleeding."

Squirrelpaw peered around Tawnypelt, she glanced down at her.

"You certainly know how to claw someone."

"Dustpelt taught me well," she pulled herself up slightly, but she still looked upset.

Tawnypelt rested her tail on her shoulder, "alright. Squirrelpaw, we're going to get your kills, and head back. We are going to talk this out, because this is obviously bothering you." And Brambleclaw, she suspected he'd known about Squirrelpaw's strained relationship with her father, "and you two are going to stop fighting and act like warriors about this."

Crowpaw hesitated, with a glance at Squirrelpaw, before he nodded once, and started washing the scratch.

Squirrelpaw looked at him, at Tawnypelt, at Crowpaw and then finally nodded. "Fine."

Squirrelpaw turned to go, as she headed back she startled a bird into flight, she jerked back to avoid being hit by a wing, Tawnypelt leapt into the air, claws digging into feathers and flesh pulling it back down where she killed it with a bite to the throat.

"Great StarClan," Crowpaw murmured, his eyes blue eyes huge with shock, "that was some leap."

Squirrelpaw's jaw hung open, Tawnypelt shrugged her shoulders.

"I've always been good at jumping," she looked down at the dead pigeon, "I'm surprised your fighting didn't scare it off."

Crowpaw and Squirrelpaw both had the grace to look sheepish, Tawnypelt grabbed her kill, "come on, let's head back."

/

By the time they got back, Crowpaw's wound had mostly stopped bleeding, Tawnypelt had determined it was thin but deep, in all honesty that was probably going to scar, but Crowpaw had held his tongue, only stopping occasionally to wash the blood off his face.

Stormfur, Feathertail and Brambleclaw were curled up together, chatting, Stormfur was laughing.

"Oh StarClan I remember that!" his eyes were bright, "wasn't everyone so happy that Sorrelkit was feeling better she didn't get in trouble?"

Brambleclaw purred warmly, "oh I got her back for it later."

Feathertail purred softly, "I have to admit, I missed Fernpaw for awhile, she's a very kind cat."

"Shrewpaw takes after her," Brambleclaw replied, turning his head towards the group, "Spiderpaw's more like Dustpelt, you should hear Ashfur talk about them, he's so proud of his nephews."

Feathertail's eyes had fallen on Crowpaw, Tawnypelt saw her eyes widened, she scrambled to her paws, untangling herself from Stormfur and Brambleclaw, to come over to Crowpaw.

"What happened?"

He held still as Feathertail fussed over him, "It's just a scratch."

"Looks like someone clawed you," she remarked as Tawnypelt dropped her bird next to Squirrelpaw's mice.

"I hit him," she admitted, with a glance at Tawnypelt, "we were arguing and I hit him."

There was a silence as the other three stared at her, Tawnypelt cleared her throat after a heartbeat.

"They were having a disagreement over lost prey and things got more personal." She sat down, curling her tail around her paws, "Squirrelpaw do you want to explain what you said?"

Squirrelpaw pinned her ears back, "not really."

Tawnypelt's tail tapped against the ground, finally Crowpaw spoke.

"Why wouldn't you be made a warrior?" Crowpaw licked his paw and dragged it over his nose, "I have to admit you're good at clawing your enemies."

Squirrelpaw almost laughed, "I didn't know you had a sense of humor."

Crowpaw shrugged, "maybe I just don't want you to hit me again."

Squirrelpaw looked to Brambleclaw, who padded over to her, he looked over her to Tawnypelt.

"Do we need to talk about this?"

"She clawed Crowpaw over it," Tawnypelt pointed out flatly, "and every time Firestar comes up you two suddenly don't want to talk."

Squirrelpaw looked up at Brambleclaw, who looked at back at her. She turned around and held Tawnypelt's gaze, "Like I told you, Firestar I didn't deserve to be a warrior," Squirrelpaw tried to sound calm but Tawnypelt could hear the hurt, "I didn't even do anything!"

Everyone looked at Brambleclaw, who slowly nodded.

"I was there when he said it," he sat down, glancing at Tawnypelt, before he continued, "Firestar has never treated Squirrelpaw as different than any other apprentice, until recently. When he started acting like she'd done something horribly wrong."

"What happened?" Feathertail asked, she looked over at Stormfur, they both looked confused.

"I don't know!" Squirrelpaw insisted, looking at all of them, "I was caught in a thorn bush-"

"So you make a habit of that?" Crowpaw got a dirty look for his comment, before Squirrelpaw continued.

"I was caught, Brambleclaw got me out, and I had taken enough time to thank him when Firestar and Graystripe appear and Firestar yells at us for slacking off! And earlier he'd told me that I shouldn't hang around Brambleclaw because he's a young warrior and doesn't know anything!" She flattened her ears, "it's not fair."

"That… doesn't sound like Firestar," Stormfur meowed slowly, Squirrelpaw gave him a betrayed look and he hurriedly added, "I believe you! I'm just confused as to why he's acting that way."

Tawnypelt scoffed, "maybe it's odd for you."

He was Graystripe's son after all. Firestar would always be fond of him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Squirrelpaw challenged quietly, staring at Tawnypelt. She shrugged.

"I just remember how Firestar used to stare at us, at Brambleclaw."

"Yeah but he'd stopped," Brambleclaw defended his former mentor, hurt in his voice, "he'd trusted me, and then suddenly he acts like I should be back in the apprentice den!"

"Does he know about the prophecy?" Crowpaw asked, flattening his ears, "would that-"

"I don't think so," Brambleclaw insisted, looking over at Squirrelpaw, "neither of us told him!"

"If he knew about the prophecy surely he'd have talked to you, not punished you for it?" Stormfur tilted his head curiously.

Brambleclaw shrugged, "I don't know, but it's why I didn't tell him about it." Tawnypelt could hear it, once upon a time he would have told his leader the truth.

She hesitated, she'd never understood his relationship with Firestar. They both knew he'd made Brambleclaw his apprentice because he hadn't trusted him. At least Oakfur had liked her. Actually, she'd take Oakfur as a mentor any day. If he could survive Brokenstar and Tigerstar and still treat her like a normal apprentice then she had no idea why Firestar couldn't.

But Brambleclaw had come to love and trust Firestar. And look where that had gotten him.

"So then what would make him turn on you two?" she asked, Brambleclaw could only shrug, Squirrelpaw pressed up against him.

"It's nothing we did," she insisted firmly, Tawnypelt believed that.

"So that's why you came along," Feathertail murmured, Squirrelpaw dipped her head slightly.

"I wasn't going to stay when Firestar didn't want me, and he'd just demand to know where Brambleclaw went, and I didn't want to be left behind." She flattened her ears, "the other apprentices had noticed, Whitepaw made a comment about how Brambleclaw had to watch her training session-"

"Ashfur and Sorreltail had noticed too," Brambleclaw remarked, his tail flicked, "that Firestar had been treating me differently, Ashfur joked that Sorreltail had gotten me in trouble somehow." He shook his head and sat down heavily, "I thought he didn't trust me anymore."

Tawnypelt padded over to her brother and gently pressed her muzzle against his, "then he's a mouse-brian, 'cause you're a great warrior."

"As is Squirrelpaw," Stormfur added, Tawnypelt glanced at him gratefully, the RiverClan tom squared his shoulders, "we wouldn't have gotten here without both of you."

Crowpaw opened his mouth, but a look from Tawnypelt had him close it again.

Feathertail still looked worried, but blinked warmly at Brambleclaw.

"I'm sure you'll be able to work it out when you get back."

Crowpaw huffed softly, "maybe he was worried that Brambleclaw was padding after Squirrelpaw."

Tawnypelt almost burst out laughing at the look on her brother's face, Crowpaw shrugged.

He flicked his tail at Squirrelpaw, "look, whatever issue you're having, at least your mentor isn't trying to keep you from being a warrior."

Tawnypelt turned to look at him in shock, Squirrelpaw's eyes were wide, he shrugged.

"Dustpelt seems reasonable enough to tell Firestar you deserve to be a warrior, and I doubt Sandstorm would let him keep you an apprentice," Crowpaw continued, shrugging his shoulders, "based on what I've heard anyway."

Tawnypelt hesitated, "he has a point but what do you mean that your mentor is keeping you from being a warrior?"

Crowpaw just looked at her, and she was struck by how large he was compared to Squirrelpaw, sure he was lanky and thin compared to them, but he was filling out and now as she looked at him, he did look too old to be an apprentice.

"I was apprenticed a moon after Gorsetail and Robinwing," he flicked his tail, "they've both been warriors two and a half moons now."

Squirrelpaw huffed and sat down, "and I thought Dustpelt was strict."

"No, he just tries to pair you up with his son," Tawnypelt teased, studying Crowpaw some more, "why would he try and keep you an apprentice?"

Crowpaw hesitated, "let's eat."

"No, you can't just throw that accusation without some proof," Brambleclaw backed her up, "why would he have something against you?"

"My father is Deadfoot," Crowpaw pinned his ears back, "and Mudclaw knows Tallstar loved him like a younger brother, and he wanted him to be leader, and I'm his only living kit."

"Deadfoot is your father?" Squirrelpaw repeated, Tawnypelt could see it, she'd only seen him once, but she remembered his dark pelt.

"Isn't that who you said chose you to go on this journey?" Stormfur asked, Tawnypelt's ears pricked up, Crowpaw's flattened.

"Yes."

Everyone was silent, Crowpaw wouldn't look at anyone, she wondered if he was wondering the same thing they all were, if Deadfoot had picked him because he was his son.

Tawnypelt flicked her tail, "alright." Crowpaw looked up, she shrugged her shoulders, "Look if StarClan hadn't liked his choice I think they would've stopped him."

Crowpaw looked relieved, Feathertail padded up to him and gently pressed her muzzle against his, "yes, you've proved yourself equal to the rest of us."

"Hey, let's save the speaches for when we get there," Tawnypelt cut in, Crowpaw's whiskers twitched while Stormfur and Brambleclaw laughed.

"Now, who wants to share that bird I caught?"

Tawnypelt ended up pressed in-between her brother and Feathertail, while Crowpaw sat nearby, gulping down a mouse. Squirrelpaw was finishing up a shrew, while Stormfur groomed the remains of his mouse off his muzzle.

Squirrelpaw sniffed the air and padded off, Tawnypelt let her go without a word though Brambleclaw lifted his head to watch her leave, Tawnypelt shouldered him before he could speak.

"She won't go far," she meowed around a mouthful, "let her handle herself."

Brambleclaw hesitated a moment longer before tearing into the bird again, Tawnypelt didn't comment on the feather sticking to his nose, he'd notice it in time.

Stormfur paused in his grooming, paw lifted slightly, as though about to inform Brambleclaw before her brother sneezed and pawed at his nose.

"Thanks for mentioning that," he grumbled, Tawnypelt blinked innocently at him.

"What are littermates for?"

Squirrelpaw trotted back, carrying several leaves in her mouth.

Crowpaw eyed her warily as she padded up to him, dropping them in front of him.

Crowpaw stared at them for a heartbeat, before replying, "thanks, but I'm not stuck in a fence."

"Oh shut up and hold still," Squirrelpaw grabbed one and started chewing, mumbling something that Tawnypelt couldn't make out through the leaves.

She sat up, full, to watch as Squirrelpaw applied the poultice to the scratch over his nose, Crowpaw twitched slightly, but held still.

"You learn this from your sister?" He asked, jerking slightly as she smeared more juice over his nose.

"Leafpaw's been teaching all of us minor treatments," Squirrelpaw replied, spitting out the remaining pulp, and grimacing, "so if we get scrapes and things we know how to treat ourselves, and also what herbs are valuable to bring back to Cinderpelt."

"Useful," Crowpaw remarked, Tawnypelt nodded in agreement, Littlecloud had never shared his lessons with her, but then the small tom was rather quiet. Especially around her, in fact she'd almost call him skittish near her.

They slowly stretched out, working out leg muscles, and turned to Brambleclaw for guidance when the wind shifted, blowing a scent over all of them. One that was far too close, Tawnypelt's hackles rose at the strong odor.

"Dog!" Brambleclaw yelled, right as the barking creature sprang out of the bushes, a red vine trailing behind it, slobber dripping from its jaws.

* * *

I'm free, free from finals! So here's the chapter, honestly I'm a little hesitant about it, but I think this is as good as it's gonna get, and next chapter a familiar face shows up.


	17. Chapter 17

Squirrelpaw sprinted away from the sudden attacker, Crowpaw easily passing her with his longer legs.

She heard it yelp, and someone hiss, but didn't want to look back, instead weaving after Crowpaw towards the trees, he had the smart idea of slipping under a bush, Squirrelpaw ducked after him, sending dirt flying behind her.

The dog barked, a deep sound that sent a shiver down her spine, was this what it had been like when they'd lead the dog pack away from ThunderClan camp?

"Come on, almost to the trees," Crowpaw snapped, Squirrelpaw held her tongue as they both leapt for the trunk, scrambling up it. She stopped partially up, panting to instruct Crowpaw, who'd fallen behind.

"Dig in with your front claws, push with you back paws," The WindClan tom nodded and scrambled, messily, up the tree, she helped pull him on to the branch next to her.

The dog had been following them, but it swerved, Squirrelpaw's breath caught as she watched a gray blur hurtle away from the dog, she could hear its jaws snap together.

"StarClan," she breathed, Crowpaw pressed against her, helping steady her on the branch.

It was a large brindled dog, bounding after Feathertail, Stormfur swiped at it and then darted away, climbing a tree far more smoothly than Crowpaw had. Squirrelpaw leaned forward, "Tawnypelt's with him."

"Brambleclaw's over there," Crowpaw nodded to a different tree, Squirrelpaw glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, his fur was fluffed out, but he otherwise didn't seem too frightened.

"It'll leave soon," he leaned back slightly as the dog padded over to their tree, sniffing the trunk.

"You sure about that?"

"We get them on the moor every so often," Crowpaw replied, he gave himself a quick lick, "trees are a bit nicer to hide in than burrows."

"I imagine it can't dig up a tree," Squirrelpaw murmured, ears pinned back, Crowpaw nodded slowly.

"As long as they don't come near camp, they aren't a problem."

The sound of a twoleg yelling made the dog lift its head, several loud barks coming from it, it bounded away, to where the twoleg stood. It bent down, grabbed the vine and pulled the dog away, though it looked over its shoulder and barked a few times before they vanished into Twolegplace further down.

They waited a few heartbeats before Crowpaw let out a relieved sigh, and crouched to jump down.

Squirrelpaw snorted, "you'll sprain a paw that way," she warned him, Crowpaw glanced over at her, for a moment she thought he'd fight her before he nodded.

"Alright, how do we get down?"

Squirrelpaw stared at him in shock, he rolled his eyes.

"I don't climb trees Squirrelpaw, show me how it works before we turn into elders up here."

"Alright, alright," she twitched her whiskers, "just as long as you admit I know more than you."

Crowpaw opened his mouth, snapped his jaws shut and looked away, "never mind, I'll stay up here."

"Come on, like this," Squirrelpaw slowly guided him down the tree, he wasn't winning any contests at the Sky Oak but he was back on the ground.

Tawnypelt came over to the two of them, sniffing Squirrelpaw, and then Crowpaw, "good. You're both alright."

Squirrelpaw nodded once, her tail waved slightly, "Crowpaw needs some practice climbing trees but we're alright."

Crowpaw snorted, but didn't say anything. Feathertail and Stormfur slowly rejoined them, Feathertail still looked a bit startled, but Stormfur's fur was flattening.

"Where's Brambleclaw?" Squirrelpaw looked around, and then at Crowpaw, "you saw him."

"He was in that tree," Crowpaw nodded past Feathertail, "I don't think he's come down yet."

Tawnypelt turned and called, "Brambleclaw!"

A brown tabby jumped down from the tree, but it wasn't Brambleclaw, too small, fur too light.

Squirrelpaw's hackles raised but then Brambleclaw jumped down, leading the way over to the group.

"I told you that dog wouldn' stay long youngster," the tabby was chatting away to Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw twitched her whiskers.

"Made a friend?" she asked, the tabby stopped and squinted at her.

"Rather rude to interrupt 'one when they're speakin'," He flicked his tail, Squirrelpaw's ears flattened, this cat smelled faintly of crowfood, his pelt was matted, but his yellow eyes gleamed, "'course you young cats are all the same, thinkin' you know everythin'."

"Can we put him back in the tree?" Crowpaw muttered under his breath, Squirrelpaw tried not to snort.

The tom looked the group over, Squirrelpaw fluffed her fur out, she was small, compared to even Crowpaw, but the elderly cat didn't seem to notice. "Don't you know that dog runs loose every day, 'round sunrise?"

"How would we know that?" Tawnypelt shook out her pelt, "and if we did would we really have been sitting around for it to chase us?"

"We're only passing through," Stormfur added, gentler. Tawnypelt let out a sigh and her hackles fell.

"Yes, we're just passing through."

Squirrelpaw wished she had Tawnypelt's restraint, maybe then she and Firestar wouldn't fight so much. Brambleclaw turned to the tom, who was looking at Stormfur curiously.

"Thank you, I would've been in trouble if you hadn't caught my attention."

The tom ignored him to address Stormfur, Squirrelpaw found herself glancing over to Crowpaw, while he continued to babble she murmured, "kind of like the elders right?"

Crowpaw laughed quietly, and nodded, "he reminds me so much of Stagleap."

Squirrelpaw twitched her whiskers, so that was a universal apprentice experience, good to know.

The tabby's eyes drifted over to them, "young cats," he huffed, and shook his head, "always mumblin' to themselves."

Squirrelpaw glanced at Crowpaw before asking, "so, are you a kittypet?" He didn't look like one, but maybe, if he was this familiar with Twoleg place.

"A what?" The tom looked at her blankly, she lashed her tail once.

"You know, a kitty-pet, living with twolegs?"

"Twolegs?"

"For StarClan's sake!" Crowpaw muttered angrily behind her, he turned and stalked off, Squirelpaw didn't blame him.

"You know, the tall things that took the dog away."

The tom sniffed, "oh upwalkers. If ya meant them, ya should've been more clear from the beginnin'."

She inhaled and bit back a massive sigh, Tawnypelt twitched her whiskers in amusement before licking one paw and dragging it over her ear.

"'course I did once, mind you," He let out a sigh, yellow eyes fond, "those were the days. A fire to sleep by, an' all the food I could eat."

Squirrelpaw flattened her ears, "my dad always said that food was disgusting," she mumbled, Crowpaw huffed quietly.

Louder, he addressed the group, "we'll be food if we stay here longer and that dog comes back."

The tabby shook his head, "young cats, think they gotta run off everywhere." He blinked at them, "the dog won't come back, it's gone home now." He absently scratched at one ear with his hind paw.

Though now that you mention it, I could do with some food." He got to his paws and stretched out, and paused and looked over the lot of them, "six of you, that's a lot to feed."

Brambleclaw shrugged his shoulders, "we caught our food earlier."

The tom laughed softly, "don't have to catch squeakers around here if you know where to go."

Crowpaw looked over at Squirrelpaw and mouthed 'squeakers?' at her, Squirrelpaw shrugged back at him, she was actually starting to enjoy this strange comradery with him, so long as he didn't get too prickly again later.

"He doesn't mean us right?" she muttered, Crowpaw snorted and looked down at her.

"You maybe-"

"I do _not_ squeak!" she hissed back at him, ignoring the look Brambleclaw was sending them.

"And those two are Squirrelpaw and Crowpaw," he flicked his tail at them, Squirrelpaw blinked, had she missed something? Seemed like it, were they following him?

The tom just nodded and didn't offer a name in reply, after a heartbeat of awkward silence and exchanged looks, Feathertail asked, always so gentle Squirrelpaw admired her kindness, "and you?"

There was another pause while he just stared at Feathertail, who, a bit less patiently prompted, "what is your name?"

"Hmmm what's that?" he scratched absently at one ear, Squirrelpaw rolled her eyes and bit back a sigh, Crowpaw did the same but actually sighed.

"Don't really have a name anymore," he shrugged his matted shoulders, "get called a lot of things."

"I bet," Crowpaw muttered under his breath, Squirrelpaw tried not to laugh, she didn't need him getting ideas that she thought he was funny.

"Well what did the twole- Upwalker with the fire call you?" Feathertail asked, Squirrelpaw wondered if the RiverClan elders had appreciated her enough when she was an apprentice.

The tom was quiet a moment, either in thought or maybe grief, before he replied "That was a long time ago. A long time and a good time," he gave a sigh so heavy Squirrelpaw almost thought he was trying to blow them away, "caught more squeakers than all of you have ever seen all together."

"Why'd you leave then if it was so good?" Tawnypelt asked, her tail starting to lash, Squirrelpaw and Crowpaw shared a look, Squirrelpaw leaned over to him.

"Do you think, if we just start walking, they'll follow at some point?"

"Do you think he'd notice if we did?"

"But what did he call you?" it seemed they were still at it and even Feathertail looked ready to lose her temper.

"Purdy, that's right. He called me Purdy."

"Finally," Squirrelpaw got to her paws and shook off, "can we go now?"

The tabby focused on her, Squirrelpaw stared back at him as the warriors all shared looks.

"Don't tell me you youngsters are goin' through town when you don't even know about the dog," he sniffed, tail flicking behind him, "someone has to guide you through there."

All six of them shared a look, Squirrelpaw would sooner turn around and go back to ThunderClan than let him guide them, and Crowpaw looked much the same.

Feathertail though looked to Brambleclaw and then Tawnypelt, "we are rather lost, and if he knew about this dog he might know about other dangers."

Stormfur glanced at his sister and nodded once, "she's right. We got lucky this morning. We might not next time, if he can keep us out of trouble, then I say we let him guide us."

The tom sniffed and flicked his tail, "been keepin' out of trouble since before you lot were born."

Personally Squirrelpaw didn't think keeping out of trouble by being a kittypet counted but she didn't say so. She looked at Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt to be the voices of reason, but Brambleclaw was looking at Stormfur and seeming convinced.

She turned to Tawnypelt who blinked sympathetically at her and sighed, "if it means we start moving, I'm for it." She glanced at Squirrelpaw and then Crowpaw.

Crowpaw stepped forward, "or we could just go around, and avoid Twolegplace altogether."

Feathertail pinned her ears back, and Stormfur and Brambleclaw shared a look, Tawnypelt let out a sigh.

"Alright, out with it."

"I had my salt water sign last night," Feathertail admitted quietly, "I was walking along a sandy shore and the water stretched out further than I could see and when I tried to drink some it was salty."

"Which suggests we're on the right path," Brambleclaw continued, Squirrelpaw watched how Feathertail's gaze went to Crowpaw, she could see the hurt and disappointment in his gaze.

She shoved him, a bit rougher than she meant to, and sighed, "fine, if we have to. Doesn't mean we have to like it."

Crowpaw flicked his ears but didn't say anything in response. Squirrelpaw wasn't going to go out of her way to comfort him, if he wanted to sulk that was on him, instead she looked to the warriors, and then to Purdy, "alright, let's get going before we waste the day."

The tom let out a rumbling purr as he got to his paws, "now that I can agree with youngin'."

* * *

Happy Pride month have some gay cats!


	18. Chapter 18

Feathertail let Purdy and Brambleclaw take the lead, the two seemed to be getting along, or at the very least Brambleclaw seemed to have the most patience with the old tom. She flicked her tail, however he'd offered to guide them through Twolegplace and helped them escape the dog, so he seemed trustworthy. And if it meant they got to the sun-drown place sooner, she was happy.

Her concern though was Crowpaw, who lagged at the back of the group, tail flicking every so often. Squirrelpaw had apparently ditched him to walk with Stormfur, her brother happily chatting with the apprentice.

Tawnypelt looked at her, and then Crowpaw as though asking if Feathertail wanted her to handle this. Feathertail shook her head, she'd talk to him, but blinked gratefully, the tortoiseshell's friendship to both her and Crowpaw had been invaluable. Tawnypelt nodded and gave Crowpaw a brief worried look before bounding ahead, letting Feathertail fall behind so she was walking with Crowpaw.

"Hey," she greeted him, he looked up and his ears, so large compared to RiverClan's, perked up.

"Hey," he replied, picking up his pace to fall into step with her, "didn't want to spend all your time with Purdy?"

Feathertail bumped against him, "mouse-brain. I didn't disagree with you because I thought you were wrong." She gazed at him, hoping he understood. To her relief he nodded and sighed.

"If StarClan approved of this, then this is the way we'll go," he squared his shoulders and lifted his head, Feathertail blinked at him.

"What?" he asked, tilting his head, "I don't have to complain all the time you know."

Feathertail twitched her whiskers, "I know. I just…" she trailed off, unsure how to say what she was thinking, "you seemed upset."

"Not at you!" He reassured her quickly, Feathertail huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I know that Crowpaw, but you still seemed upset about something." And now he looked away, blue eyes dark, she gently nudged him, "it's the sign isn't it." She hadn't wanted to tell him, at least not like that. She didn't need to be close to him to tell he'd felt like an outsider to the group of cats tied to ThunderClan, and only really warmed up once Tawnypelt had taken him. Now, now she could see his better features, his bravery, his quick-thicking, and while it was hidden under a lot of surliness his sense of humor. She had gotten the impression that to those Crowpaw was close to he was an unflinchingly loyal cat. But he needed to learn to talk, not just snap at cats when he had a problem.

Crowpaw's ears were pinned back, he glanced up ahead at the group, "I know they didn't want me here." He admitted and let out a sigh, "StarClan knows I wouldn't have chosen me either." He shrugged once, "probably would've sent Onewhisker or someone. Robinwing maybe. She and Tawnypelt would be like two rabbits in a burrow."

Feathertail shook her head, "you and Tawnypelt get along just fine I think. She hasn't clawed you yet."

"No, only Squirrelpaw's done that," He turned to her, eyes bright with humor, and she could see the scratch over the bridge of his nose. She reached over and gave it a lick, which was worth it to see Crowpaw flounder for a heartbeat, fur fluffing out, and stammering.

She laughed quietly at him, "you two seemed to be getting along better though."

"Well, I guess." He glanced up to the giner apprentice, Feathertail followed his gaze, she and Stormfur were deep in conversation.

"Found out you had more in common than you thought?" Feathertail asked gently, Crowpaw's whiskers twitched.

"Yes, Tawnypelt was right." He shook himself, ears flopping as he did. Feathertail's chest twisted, that was oddly endearing.

"So then what's bothering you, you're making friends with Squirrelpaw, with Purdy's help we'll get through Twolegplace quickly, and then we'll be on our way." She gently nudged him with her muzzle, he leaned into her.

"You think I was deserve to be here right?" He asked softly, though there was no worry of the others hearing him. Feathertail blinked at him, startled at the open vulnerability she saw in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Of course, StarClan chose use all for a reason."

"Yes, but you three are warriors," Crowpaw's tail lashed, "you help keep us all from fighting, Brambleclaw keeps us on our goal, and Tawnypelt has the smarts to keep us all alive. But I'm just-" He let out a growl, and shook his head, "What if Deadfoot just picked me because I'm his son." His eyes blazed for a moment, "I saw you all thinking it."

Feathertail couldn't lie to him, the thought had crossed her mind when Stormfur had pointed out the connection, but once more she dismissed it, "if that was the case, StarClan would've told us. They haven't been exactly subtle with the signs-"

"That everyone but me has had," Crowpaw pointed out, ears pinned back again, Feathertail rested her tail on his back, some of the tension eased out of him. She didn't speak until he'd relaxed, not fully, but his ears were no longer quite so flat.

"They've spaced them out Crowpaw, and we're not at Sundrown place yet. Furthermore, you've been incredibly brave this entire journey, and you're the best hunter among all of us."

"That's just because we've been on moorlands," Crowpaw's ears were raising though, whiskers angled slightly up, "if we'd been following a stream this whole time you and Stormfur would've been doing all the hunting."

Feathertail brushed her tail over his back, "thank you. But you're still-" He'd stopped, eyes narrowed, lips curled, "what?"

"Where is Purdy leading us?" He asked, Feathertail looked at him in confusion, he glanced at her and then nodded, to the left, "the sun's that way. Since it's morning, we should be heading away from it, not the way we're going."

Feathertail looked ahead, where Purdy showed no signs of turning, and then over at the sun, Crowpaw was right, "see what I mean?" She asked, bounding ahead, Crowpaw at her heels, "Purdy!"

The tom halted, looking at her in confusion, "what's that? You want to hear the story I was telling this one?" Brambleclaw looked at her pleadingly, but Feathertail couldn't help him, she nodded to the sun.

"Purdy, we're trying to get to the sun-drown place," she spoke gently, remembering how ruffled he'd gotten with Squirrelpaw and Crowpaw.

Purdy looked the way he was going, and then at the sun as though he hadn't considered it, "what are you all goin' there for?" He shook his head, "no housefolk for you there."

"StarClan's whiskers," Crowpaw breathed behind her, Feathertail rested her tail against him.

"We don't live with housefolk Purdy," she corrected gently, watching how his bent whiskers drooped, "we're just traveling."

He blinked his amber eyes but then nodded, "alright. Why the sun-drown place though? Strange place to be headin' all the cats I've heard talk about it say it's no place to live."

"It's a long story," Brambleclaw cut in, Tawnypelt let out a sigh of relief at that, "we'll explain later, but for now can you just guide us towards the sun-drown place?"

"Well sure youngster," Purdy lifted his head and sniffed the air, "just gotta remember the way." After a bit he headed off, this time in the right direction. Brambleclaw followed after him, and immediately Purdy picked up his story again.

Stormfur brushed against Feathertail, she leaned into her brother before he slipped away, joining Tawnypelt and Squirrelpaw, this time the three of them settled into a conversation, Feathertail realized with a start that Squirrelpaw had gotten bigger in their travels, not as tall as the rest of them but she was catching up.

"Thank you," Crowpaw meowed as he stepped up to her side, she nodded gently to him.

"You were the one who noticed, none of the rest of us did," she pointed out, Crowpaw's ears flattened and he shrugged.

"Well thank you for listening." He started walking, Feathertail hurried to keep up with the others, Crowpaw easily keeping stride with her.

"Do you have any more stories about Reedpaw?" he asked after a bit, she blinked at him in surprise, "I mean before he was an apprentice catching fish on his first hunting trip."

"He didn't quite manage to catch it," Feathertail let out a rumbling purr, "I bet he's good at it now." She felt a pang, how was RiverClan doing without her and Stormfur? Did Mistyfoot and Reedpaw miss her? How was Mothwing's training as medicine cat going?

"Feathertail?" Crowpaw's voice was gentle, "are you alright?"

"I- I'm fine," she assured him, shaking her head, "just got lost in thought." She quickly tried to remember a story about Reedpaw, "once when he was still a kit, he tried to sneak over to Sunningrocks."

Crowpaw perked his ears, "now that's my kind of kit. How far did he make it?"

Feathertail laughed, "well it was this new-leaf, leading into green-leaf, he snuck out of camp, StarClan Mistyfoot was terrified." Rightly so given the number of kits she'd lost. "But Stormfur set out to track him, and we followed his trail right to the river, where we found him, studying the water trying to figure out the best place to swim across."

Crowpaw let out an amused huff, "needed to sun himself that badly did he?"

"He said he just wanted to see it, since we all talked about it so much," Feathertail supposed that was fair, and even Leopardstar had been impressed by the kit's determination when she'd come back from training Hawkfrost. "Of course he was grounded to the nursery for a quarter moon, but after that he behaved much better."

Crowpaw let out a small purr, "you'll have to introduce me to him sometime, I'll teach him how to get away with mischief."

"Don't you dare!" Feathertail shoved him, Crowpaw flicked his whiskers at her, blue eyes bright with playfulness.

"Don't tempt me," he warned her, tail waving behind him, Feathertail loved this side of him, the playful side he'd kept hidden.

"Mistyfoot would have both our pelts you start teaching him how to get into trouble," she warned him, Crowpaw laughed quietly.

"Alright, alright."

Feathertail softened and twinned her tail with his, "I will introduce you though. I think you'd like him."

"I bet I will," Crowpaw replied, Feathertail fought the urge to just press her muzzle into his and pretend the world outside of them didn't exist for a moment. The idea of Crowpaw meeting Reedpaw, of bringing what was happening here and now between them, between all six of them, back to her life in RiverClan was terrifying but she wanted it more than anything.

They were content to just walk in silence for a while, until Crowpaw made a small noise, his fur rising. Feathertail looked ahead to where his was staring, Stormfur was looking back at them, her brother's face unreadable. After a heartbeat Tawnypelt said something that pulled his attention away, and back to the two she-cats beside him.

She let out a soft sigh, she knew Stormfur wasn't happy about this, about them. He was too protective, and too worried about all the ways it could go wrong. She'd lived through it too, she'd been right next to him while Stonefur fought and died to save them. She'd seen the disgust on Tigerstar's face as he looked at them, and his remembered how Leopardstar still ignored them, passing them up in favor of Hawkfrost to be mentors. She wasn't blind, and she knew as well as he did that RiverClan was still torn from Tigerstar's reign.

Crowpaw slowly relaxed next to her, "I… I don't know if Gorsetail and Robinwing will be happy about this either." He confessed quietly, ears flattening, "I know they want me to be happy, but…" he growled softly, "this is bigger than the code though."

Feathertail pressed against him, not voicing what was different. While Mudclaw may have a personal grudge against Crowpaw, half of WindClan was not looking for an excuse to drive him out. And Stormfur and Mistyfoot could only do so much. Sedgecreek tried but she didn't have the sway she did when Crookedstar was alive.

But at the same time, StarClan had told them to come together, is this what they had meant? A willingness to look past borders?

A stong breeze pulled on her whiskers and fur, Crowpaw tilted his head back, actually rearing back onto his hind legs to let the wind sweep over him and his short fur, Feathertail paused to look at him as he sank back to the ground, the look of bliss on his face, as though the wind itself was a comfort to him.

He blinked at her, and she gently pressed her muzzle against his.

"You seem to enjoy the wind."

"Twolegplace may smell awful but it's nice to still feel the wind," he murmured softly, into her fur. "There's rain on the way, I could smell it over the thunderpath, it should hit tonight."

/

Crowpaw was right, throughout the day clouds gathered overhead until they could no longer see the sun. Feathertail's paws ached and she suspected if she walked much longer her pads would start bleeding.

Crowpaw was walking rather gingerly himself, and Stormfur occasionally shook one of his paws. Purdy, Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt and Squirrelpaw however seemed unphased. Crowpaw let out an angry hiss, which caught her attention, along with Tawnypelt and Squirrelpaw's.

He held his paw up, "stepped on something, I'm alright though."

Purdy paused at the head of the procession, "getting' late," the old tom remarked, "we should find some shelter, youngins."

"Please," Crowpaw agreed, a slight whine to his voice, "before the rain hits."

The group looked up at the sky, darkening overhead to a color that resembled Crowpaw more than Stormfur. Feathertail offered a soft prayer to StarClan that the rain held off.

They kept their eyes open, occasionally pointing places out to Purdy but he kept going, dismissing each one after a moment. Crowpaw was limping now, and even her brother was trailing behind. Squirrelpaw mumbled something which she heard Tawnypelt huff in agreement with.

Purdy halted, so suddenly Brambleclaw almost crashed into his haunches, the other rest of them slowing in a tired line.

"There's our spot," Purdy nodded, Feathertail couldn't see how this place was any different but Purdy seemed certain.

Crowpaw opened his mouth to speak, when there was a deafening crack of thunder. Feathertail's fur stood on end as the rain began to pour down from the sky, a sudden chill sweeping over them as well.

Brambleclaw's order was lost to the rain and the wind, but it wasn't one he had to give. They raced for the ruins of a twoleg nest, jumping over piles of rocks and bushes to pile inside the place.

"StarClan, what a downpour," Brambleclaw murmured as they all piled in, Feathertail could see him checking that everyone had made it inside.

She touched Crowpaw with her tail, he looked miserable given his short fur. The water was already sliding off her and Stormfur, but Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw would take awhile to dry.

Squirrelpaw sniffed the air, and waved her tail, "mice!"

"Plenty of squeakers here I reckon," Purdy agreed, padding over to a oddly flat rock to curl up in a dry spot, "we can head out in the mornin'."

The six traveling cats were silent until they were fairly certain Purdy was asleep.

Brambleclaw flattened his ears, "So we had a false start but overall we've gotten through Twolegplace quickly."

"This rain isn't going to be gone in the morning," Crowpaw looked up and out of the nest through a hole in the roof. "At the very least there'll be clouds."

Tawnypelt looked at the old tom and let out a sigh, "he's got bees in his brain but none of us know this place and we'll only get lost if there's cloud cover. We're going to have to follow him."

Feathertail could see no one was pleased by this but she had to admit, the tortoiseshell was right.

Crowpaw yelped and jerked into her, she looked at him in surprise as she caught her balance.

"Sorry, water dripped on me," he raised paw to wipe at his face, and gagged, "ugh. I hate Twolegplace even the rain here isn't right."

Feathertail hesitated, "how, how so?"

"Doesn't taste right," Crowpaw angerly licked at his fur, "great now I don't even want to groom myself."

Feathertail leaned over at his licked him between his ears, ignoring her brother's disapproval, Brambleclaw's surprise and Tawnypelt's amusement, "you taste fine."

"I- thank you?" he paused, and then blinked, "wait, it doesn't taste wrong to you?"

"A bit, but not terrible." She licked him again, "not like the rain in the forest but…"

Crowpaw's eyes were wide and he moved back under the water drop. Squirrelpaw failed to smother a laugh as he tried to catch it in his mouth.

"Shut up Squirrelpaw I- ack." He choked as he caught it in the middle of speaking, and coughed.

"Crowpaw?" Feathertail asked worriedly, Tawnypelt getting to her paws as well.

He coughed again but when he looked up, his blue eyes were bright, "we have to follow Purdy," he agreed, raising his tail, "StarClan just sent my salt water sign."

It was like he'd breathed life into all of them, as they sat up straighter, whiskers and ear raising, they were on the right track. And with the final sign, they had to be close too.

Crowpaw yelped as his sign dripped on him again, and this time none of them could hide how hard they were laughing.


	19. Chapter 19

Crowpaw was curled up at the edge of the shelter, gazing out into the rain, blinking when the water occasionally blew in his face from the wind.

The water no longer tasted of salt, but he still was reassured by the water on his fur, since he couldn't see the stars.

"Interesting way to become a RiverClan cat," Tawnypelt's voice made his ear flick as she padded up, settling about half a tail-length behind him, safely out of the reach of the rain.

"Well I have to work myself up to actually swimming, getting wet is the first step," he snarked back, Tawnypelt huffed.

"You should come out of the rain," she groomed her paw, "we can't risk you getting sick."

Crowpaw let out a sigh, and got to his paws, he padded over to her, shaking the water off his face and fur.

Tawnypelt wrinkled her nose at him, "hey."

He started washing the water off, he looked to outside and the dark sky, empty of stars between the constant lights of Twolegplace – how did they live like this? – and the cloud cover.

"It's the night of the full moon isn't it?" he asked, Tawnypelt paused and looked outside.

"It can't be," she got to her paws and peered out as though she'd suddenly see the moon, "it can't have been a quarter-moon already."

"We've been gone awhile," Crowpaw edged closer to the rain, watching it come down. "Do you think we're having the Gathering?"

Tawnypelt looked at the rain for several heartbeats before she answered, "probably. We're far enough away that it's probably not raining there, and I think they'd want to talk and ask if anyone's seen us."

Crowpaw made a thoughtful noise, "probably. Gorsetail and Robinwing are probably frantic." He flattened his ears, "my mother is probably worried."

"So's mine," Tawnypelt let out a rough sigh, Crowpaw glanced at her.

"Is this when we talk about your issues?"

Tawnypelt bopped him on the head with one paw, but it more a gentle smack than anything.

"In any case, it's my fault," Tawnypelt continued easily, "and I've dealt with it."

Crowpaw perked his ears, Tawnypelt looked over at him, and then back at the rain.

"I don't know if she ever forgave me for leaving to join my father," she admitted quietly, "and after Swiftpaw's death, that's I can understand why."

Crowpaw looked at her, "who?"

"Swiftpaw was my and Brambleclaw's older brother," she paused and considered it, "half-brother anyway. We weren't particularly close, but Tigerstar killed him."

"Tigerstar killed my-" he paused and flattened his ears, "Gorsepaw wouldn't have been, fox dung he's my brother."

Tawnypelt looked at him and he sighed heavily. "He was Morningflower's kit, and Tigerstar killed him so I never met him, but Morningstar, Whitetail and Ashfoot raised us collectively so he's essentially my brother."

Tawnypelt looked sympathetic, "I remember that." She looked out at the rain, "maybe she could forgive me because Tigerstar didn't intend to kill Swiftpaw or maim Brightheart but the dog pack did."

Crowpaw made a soft noise, "why did you join him?" He'd seen Brightheart at the Gathering, it was rather hard to miss her, and he heard she rarely came to them for a reason. If'd he'd seen that he didn't think he'd have ever wanted anything to do with Tigerstar.

Tawnypelt lifted her head to stare at the sky, "I was tired of everyone looking at me and seeing him. I'd only met him once, and that was because Darkstripe snuck me out of camp to meet him. Snuck us out of camp."

Crowpaw leaned against her for a heartbeat, "so you left?"

"And never looked back." She wasn't looking at him, "I miss Brambleclaw. And Tigerstar was a monster. But in ShadowClan I'm me."

"Did you know Gorsepaw?" Crowpaw asked, his pelt prickling slightly. Tawnypelt finally looked at him.

"No. Because Tigerstar killed him." She let out a shuddering breath, "he performed my apprentice ceremony on a pile of bones and I think Gorsepaw's blood was still on his muzzle."

Crowpaw's fur stood one end, "and you stayed?"

"I was an apprentice!" Tawnypelt defended herself, "and at that point I'd realized I'd made a mistake but I couldn't go back to ThunderClan and I was afraid to leave." There was more, her face said there was so much more but she clearly didn't want to talk about it.

Crowpaw blinked at her, he was genuinely confused, _how could you stay after that?_

"So after he died…"

Tawnypelt relaxed, no longer looking so defensive. Now she held his gaze instead, as if challenging him, "because he was dead. I thought it would be a fresh start."

Crowpaw looked away from her, how could he blame her when he was from a Clan constantly trying to restart?

"StarClan approved your choice obviously," Crowpaw remarked, nodding his head, "if they chose you." So then who was he to speak against it?

"You're very…" Tawnypelt trailed off before choosing her next word, "religious."

"It's a WindClan thing I think," Crowpaw replied with a shrug of his shoulders, "we're on the moors so we have the clearest view of the skies and we're closest to Mothermouth, we're very close to StarClan." He looked at her, he hoped that hadn't come off as implying the other Clans weren't.

"So you're a Clan of gangly limbed medicine cats?" Squirrelpaw's voice caused him to make a face, he knew it was bad because Tawnypelt snorted.

"Hi Squirrelpaw."

She sat down next to him and looked out into the rain, "is that why you didn't want me to come?"

"That and I thought you were annoying."

"So you don't think I'm annoying now?" Squirrelpaw twitched her whiskers at him, and Crowpaw debated shoving her into the rain.

"You were getting better but now I'm not sure."

Squirrelpaw stuck her tongue out at him, "they're having a Gathering." She flexed her claws, "it's a little tense."

Crowpaw and Tawnypelt turned to look at her, she didn't seem to notice, her green eyes unfocused. After a moment they unclouded and she jumped to her paws, "We should have a Gathering!"

"Here?" Tawnypelt asked.

"With no moon?" Crowpaw looked out at the rain, which showed no sign of stopping. Would they actually have a Gathering just themselves?

"We don't have to have a Gathering, but we could share news," Stormfur suggested from the other side of the twoleg den, his voice carried without him shouting like Squirrelpaw had. Brambleclaw and Feathertail shared a look, but they seemed interested.

Purdy had lifted his head to look at them, but didn't say anything, only watched.

"Come out of the rain," Brambleclaw flicked his tail, "and we can share news."

Crowpaw hesitated, but when Tawnypelt and Squirrelpaw left him behind and Feathertail looked at him he trotted over.

He settled between Tawnypelt and Feathertail, he sat taller, but both of them seemed larger than him.

Squirrelpaw sat across the circle they'd made from him, between Stormfur and Feathertail.

"I think the biggest news from every Clan is that we vanished," Squirrelpaw pointed out, "but do we have news?"

Brambleclaw tilted his head, "I don't think so. Unless something happened after we left."

"In RiverClan, we have a new apprentice, Reedpaw."

Crowpaw joined in with the others cheering, it was quieter than a Gathering or Clan meeting, but warm all the same.

Tawnypelt shifted in her spot, and Crowpaw let out a relieved breath, he didn't have to go yet, he didn't have to confess his final secret just yet. His stomach tightened as he watched Tawnypelt.

"ShadowClan has no news to report asides from my disappearance," she flicked her tail and tilted her head, "though in the time I've been gone I think Tallpoppy should've had her kits by now."

"Oh was she expecting?" Feathertail's ears pricked up, "I hadn't heard about that!"

"Rumor in ShadowClan camp is Blackstar's the father but I can't confirm that," Tawnypelt dragged her tongue over one paw. "Fernshade probably knows, but if she does she isn't telling."

Crowpaw curled his tail around his paws, "WindClan has no news, unless Tallstar didn't report last Gathering that Darkpaw and Shalepaw have been made apprentices with Runningbrook and Gorsetail as their mentors." And Tawnyfur's? No not yet. Couldn't have been. Surely Robinwing hadn't left him further behind while he'd been gone. What had StarClan asked of him to come on this journey?

He sat up straighter, shaking off the formation of concerns that he'd die out here and never get his warrior name at all, "and with the rain the streams are running again. WindClan is thriving."

Feathertail looked at him, and after a heartbeat so did Stormfur, whether he'd also caught the lie or noticed his sister did didn't matter because it began to spread through the group.

Finally even Squirrelpaw was staring at him and he flattened his ears, "what?"

Feathertail shifted her paws, and seemed unwilling to speak though she'd been the first to catch the lie. Stormfur glanced at the confused ThunderClan cats and said nothing. StarClan did everyone know what WindClan had tried so hard to hide?

By the look on Tawnypelt's face, everyone but ThunderClan.

"What?" he demanded, lashing his tail, "if you have something to say, then say it?"

"You're all looking awfully thin for 'thriving'." Tawnypelt replied bluntly, "I saw a patrol before I left, you were all skinner than you should've been."

"And you've put on weight since we've traveled," Brambleclaw meowed slowly, Crowpaw was stunned he'd noticed, and judging by the way Tawnypelt startled she was as well.

"Brambleclaw don't be rude," Squirrelpaw jokingly chided him, "he's not fat or anything."

"I didn't say he was fat!"

"You better not have!" Crowpaw cut in with a glare. He looked at the others and let out a sigh.

"Look, things weren't great when I left," he admitted, he looked down at his paws, "we're used to that in WindClan, the moors aren't easy to live on. But shortly before I left we'd had some problems with twolegs. Nothing major just wandering around the moor. But they were doing it a lot and they'd scared off a decent amount of the prey." He wrinkled his nose as he remembered, "and after they left things smelled weird."

"Weird?" Feathertail's ears pricked with concern, "how so?"

"Bitter," he wrinkled his nose again, "like the thunderpath, sour and strong and heavy, you couldn't get it out of your fur or mouth if you went over there. It made the rabbits smell weird too, which made hunting them harder."

Brambleclaw made a noise of sympathy, "is that why you were hunting voles?"

Crowpaw glared at him partially to avoid looking at the three who didn't know about that vole he might have stolen from RiverClan, "we had a drought! The prey went thirsty too! And then the twolegs come blundering around as though we didn't have kits and elders to feed!"

"We've had twolegs in our territory too, haven't we?" Squirrelpaw asked Brambleclaw, who nodded once.

"I think we saw them by Tallpines, and that's why Ravenpaw came to visit remember?" The tabby tom looked to Crowpaw with wide eyes, "and he lives near WindClan so he probably saw some of what you were talking about. Twolegs wandering around doing weird things. With shiny pelts and huge monsters."

"What's this now?" Purdy had wandered over, he peered at them curiously, "you talking about upwalkers again?"

"We were sharing news," Feathertail said gently, "about our homes back in a forest far from here."

Purdy let out a huff, "won't be a forest for long if they're out in the shiny pelts. Orange ones right?"

Crowpaw's back fur raised and he could feel his tail puff out, "yes," he admitted, with a glance at the other cats, what was Purdy talking about? The old tom had bees in his brain but at the same time he'd known that detail.

"Means they're expanding the trails they travel on," Purdy's tail curled around him as she slowly sat down, in between Feathertail and Stormfur, "or maybe building more upwalker dens. Maybe you lot can get some homes after all."

Crowpaw's mouth went dry, they'd seen the Twolegs near thunderpaths, they'd been in orange reflective pelts standing near their monsters, "That's ridiculous." He muttered angrily, lashing his tail and hoping it was damp enough to mask his fear scent, "StarClan would stop them if they tried."

Purdy didn't seem to understand but didn't correct him, and after a heartbeat Stormfur coughed.

"How are Shalepaw and Darkpaw taking to training?" he asked, "and it must be odd for you, you were the only WindClan apprentice for a while weren't you?"

Crowpaw couldn't believe he was relieved to talk about that, but he gave the RiverClan tom a grateful look and tried not to feel stung when he looked surprised, "they're taking to it well. Gorsetail asked me to lend a paw with a few training techniques." It had been nice. Awkward since his brother now outranked him but nice once they'd moved past that. The fact that Mudclaw hadn't made it helped, as had teasing Gorsetail about what seemed to be a crush on Runningbrook.

"How is Reedpaw doing?" he asked to make conversation, and after a while they settled into a less stressed easy chatter, with even Purdy occasionally asking questions until they began to yawn more than speak their sentences and Tawnypelt declared the Gathering over and that it was time for bed.

* * *

I emerge from NaNoWriMo to drop off a chapter and vanish again.


	20. Chapter 20

Stormfur didn't want to untangle himself from the pile of warm bodies snuggled together in the shelter of the wall of the twoleg den but he knew someone had to.

Purdy was snoring softly from his place about a fox-length away from the cats, Stormfur slipped out from under Brambleclaw's muzzle, he pressed his nose to the other tom's check before slipping away.

"Where are you off to?" A soft voice murmured, Stormfur look over his shoulder back to the pile.

He could see the space where he'd been snuggled between Brambleclaw and Feathertail, Squirrelpaw was almost buried in Feathertail and Brambleclaw's fluff and Crowpaw was curled into Feathertail's side. Tawnypelt hadn't lifted her muzzle from Feathertail's shoulders but she'd been the one to speak.

"Out hunting, I won't go far."

Tawnypelt made a noise and went to get to her paws, "you shouldn't go by yourself."

"I'll be fine," Stormfur tried to insist but Tawnypelt was already rising.

"I'll go!" Squirrelpaw got to her paws; careful not to wake Brambleclaw and bounded over to Stormfur. He blinked warmly at her and looked to Tawnypelt who shrugged.

"I won't say no to sleeping longer." She settled back against Feathertail, "be careful you two."

Squirrelpaw flicked her tail, "we will, come on Stormfur!"

He followed her out of the twoleg nest to find it was still cloudy. He looked up at the sky and sighed heavily.

"You won't catch any prey like that," Squirrelpaw bumped his shoulder with hers, "let's go."

Stormfur followed after her, "you're chipper for having just woken up."

"Sometimes if our mentors don't have anything planned we'd all go out and go hunting," Squirrelpaw explained she glanced back, green eyes glittering, "even Leafpaw. It's like a hunting competition and we all impress our mentors."

Stormfur had never paid much attention to the ThunderClan apprentices but now that he'd listened to Squirrelpaw's stories he did remember that he usually saw all of them together at gatherings, "you all seem close."

"Whitepaw is Cloudtail's daughter so we're family, Shrewpaw's our friend and we've been denmates with Spiderpaw for so long we've learned to put up with him."

"RiverClan was never that close," Stormfur dropped into a crouch and Squirrelpaw immediately dropped as well. He angled his ears and Squirrelpaw did the same and caught the sound of what he'd heard.

"Squirrel," she breathed, creeping forward towards the strange pine bushes. She vanished behind them and after a few heartbeats emerged carrying a large squirrel.

"Is everything in Twolegplace fat and slow?" She asked, dropping it in front of Stormfur.

"Do you miss them?"

Squirrelpaw blinked at his question and then her green eyes darkened, "yeah. I miss hunting with Shrewpaw, talking with Whitepaw. I miss Leafpaw. I even miss Spiderpaw." She poked at the squirrel. "I miss my parents and Dustpelt too." She shook herself, "I know Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt have talked about how they don't quite fit in, and how Firestar had been really angry with us but before that I think we were both really happy in ThunderClan. Sorreltail had just become a warrior so she could rejoin him, her brothers and Ashfur."

Stormfur pressed his muzzle against hers, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you homesick."

Squirrelpaw headbutted his chest lightly, "mouse-brain. I like talking about ThunderClan with you." Her green eyes clouded over, "but things aren't good back home."

Stormfur hesitated, did she have dreams? He swallowed and spoke, "you mean what Purdy was talking about?"

Squirrelpaw flattened her ears and nodded, "both WindClan and ThunderClan have seen twolegs like he was talking about. And if something bad wasn't coming why would they all get dreams? A cat from every Clan getting dreams is already big but then being told to _leave?_ " She looked to Stormfur with fear, "what if he's right?"

Stormfur didn't have an answer for her when she'd asked everyone question he'd asked himself before sleeping last night. They were the two outsiders, those without the dreams and they'd followed them into something terrifying. StarClan knew what was waiting for them at home if they'd sent them out like this.

"I don't know," he admitted softly. "I don't know if we even should've come."

Squirrelpaw snorted at that, "why 'cause we didn't have the dream? Come on Stormfur, without us they'd have probably gotten lost or something. Six is better than four." She shook herself as though restoring her courage, "and you didn't want to be left behind any more than I did."

In RiverClan to dodge his Clanmates questions and stares and judgement while worrying about his sister? No.

"You're right," he shook himself as well, it might've helped, that or talking to Squirrelpaw. "Let's see if we can catch anything else."

"OF course we can, I told you everything here is slow and lazy we could probably just wait for it to come to us."

Purdy looked impressed by the haul the two of them brought back though he tried to groom himself to hide it.

"Thank ya youngsta'" he rumbled when Squirrelpaw dropped a mouse in front of him.

Stormfur dropped his thrush in front of Brambleclaw and passed a sparrow to Tawnypelt.

Squirrelpaw brought over her squirrel and another sparrow to Crowpaw and Feathertail with her head and tail high.

"Thank you," Feathertail pulled the sparrow to them. Crowpaw sniffed it and nodded, "nice catch."

Squirrelpaw started to speak, paused, looked at Feathertail and Tawnypelt before she seemed to think better.

"Thank you."

"So they might just get along after all," Stormfur looked to Brambleclaw, "sleep well?"

Brambleclaw's amber eyes were warm as he looked at Stormfur, "very. You?"

Stormfur's tongue stuck to his mouth but he nodded. Brambleclaw let out a soft purr and crouched down to eat.

"Did you catch this?"

"With some help from Squirrelpaw yes." He flattened his ears, "you might make a ThunderClan cat out of me yet."

Brambleclaw let out a warm rumble, "ThunderClan would be lucky to have you." He paused mid bite and looked up at him, "are you thinking about-"

Stormfur shook his head, "I don't know Brambleclaw." He took a bite of the bird to avoid speaking for a moment, "I love parts of RiverClan. But I think I could love parts of ThunderClan." His gaze lingered on Brambleclaw and then looked away. "I don't know."

He didn't want to leave his sister. Or Mistyfoot, Mosspelt and Reedpaw. He loved fishing and falling asleep with feathers woven into the den overheard and the sounds of the river. But if he could leave behind the memories of Stonefur's death, of his Clanmates's silence, he would take it.

Brambleclaw was eating oblivious to his crisis or so he thought before Brambleclaw pushed the rest of the thrush to him, "I think ThunderClan could love you too."

Stormfur stared up at him for several heartbeats before a soft purr worked its way out of his throat.

"We'll figure it out," Stormfur decided, trying to ignore the warmth in his chest, "right now we need to get moving."

"True." Brambleclaw swipped his tongue over his muzzle, "any signs of clearing up?"

Stormfur shook his head, "it's done raining but the clouds won't move out for awhile."

The tom sighed heavily, "Purdy? Can you get us to Sun-drown place?"

The old tom had finished his meal and been resting with his eyes half-closed before Brambleclaw spoke. Now he slowly got to his paws and sniffed the air.

"Sure thing youngsta' we've got maybe two days to go." He let out a creaking purr, "been nice havin' ya around, sure ya don't want some homes around here?"

Stormfur felt a burst of pity for the old tom, he'd probably been on his own out here for seasons. "No Purdy, we've got homes to go back to. Not twoleg nests but…"

Purdy nodded and flicked his ears, "near the upwalkers with the shiny coats." He got to his paws, "alright, stay close." The tom's matted fur fluffed out slightly "hopefully the weather'll keep 'em in their dens but there's some rats up ahead."

Stormfur and Tawnypelt both sat up, Stormfur remembered the sting of the rat bites when he and Blackclaw had driven them out of RiverClan. He'd been alright but he'd also been able to go to a medicine cat immediately afterwards. Rats very vicious and easily passed infections. Not something they wanted this far from home.

"Alright." Tawnypelt flicked her tail, "Squirrelpaw stay near a warrior at all time- don't argue with me you're small enough for them to pick on." Squirrelpaw shut her mouth and nodded, "Stormfur can you bring up the rear?"

He nodded to her, she turned to Crowpaw.

"You've got the best hearing out of us, do you know what rats sound like?"

Crowpaw nodded, "there's some ditches near WindClan where a few hide, I remember." He curled his lip and blue eys narrowed.

Tawnypelt nodded and then slowly turned to her brother, Brambleclaw shrugged.

"You know more about rats than I do," Stormfur could see he didn't enjoy that his position as leader had been ignored but was smart enough to know Tawnypelt had the expierence here, "I can stay close to Purdy."

The older tom huffed, "I don't need protectin' keep an eye on the youngin."

"Hey!" Squirrelpaw lashed her tail, "I can take a rat!"

"You could," Tawnypelt agreed as she got to her paws, "but there's never just one rat." Squirrelpaw's back arched slightly before she forced herself smooth but Stormfur understood. The idea of fighting a swarm of rats was terrifying.

 _StarClan keep us all safe_ , Stormfur prayed as he pressed his muzzle against Brambleclaw's shoulder before falling back, _we'll need all the luck we can get_.


	21. Chapter 21

The sun cast Tawnypelt's shadow in front of her as she led the way through Twolegplace. Crowpaw had taken a spot close to her flank, when she glanced back at him his large ears were swiveling constantly. He gave a small nod to her when she glanced at him, she'd give him credit. He was good at hiding his fear.

Purdy wasn't far behind them, while Brambleclaw and Feathertail flanked Squirrelpaw. Stormfur brought up the rear. Tawnypelt took a deep breath and kept walking. They could all feel each other's tension as they moved closer to the fence. It was old and rusted away in places, it reminded Tawnypelt of the kind around carronplace. However she could only distantly smell carron. Mostly it was just a strange bitter scent with no sign of rats.

"Purdy." Her voice made Crowpaw twitch and she saw Brambleclaw jump. "What's that smell?"

The older tom huffed and shook himself, "nothing to worry about young'en. The roads just smell like that after rain."

Tawnypelt relaxed her shoulders, alright. They were fine. They'd be fine. "Of course Twolegplace smells worse after it rains." Crowpaw snorted.

She set off again. The fence rattled in the wind. Distantly a monster roared. She flicked her tail to urge the group to move quicker.

She could remember the first time Oakfur took her near carronplace. Close enough to learn the smell of rats. The fear in her mentor's eyes as he spoke of them. That day had never left her and she'd always kept at least a fox's length away from carronplace.

They hurried over the strange ground. Swerving around puddles. Occasionally eyeing the fence. Glancing beyond it. The decaying nests loomed. They offered countless hiding spots for rats. Tawnypelt forced her fur flat. She would not run. Walk quickly. But not run.

If she panicked they all would. But she felt watched. Eyes on her. Trailing her, watching her. She glanced to the decaying nests. She wanted out of here.

Crowpaw snapped to attention. She froze, looking where he looked. Something small and white skittered over the ground near the nest.

"Crowpaw?"

"Doesn't sound like a rat." His ears swiveled. "Sounds odd."

Now Tawnypelt could hear it too. It didn't squeak. It rustled, like a bush in the wind.

"Oh," she let out a rush of air, "it's twoleg trash."

Crowpaw relaxed and she started moving again. StarClan this is taking seasons off my life, she thought with a glance to the decaying nest again.

"Stay close," she called, but not too loudly. Crowpaw glanced at the nest and she knew he felt it too. Something was watching them.

The sun-high heat of late Greenleaf couldn't chase away the chill in her veins. No one in their group was speaking, not even Purdy. She slowed to a walk before halting entirely.

"What's wrong?" Crowpaw asked, she shook her head.

"We need a break." She let the group huddle together, she looked at Stormfur as he joined them.

"You alright?"

He nodded but his yellow eyes were wide and she could catch a whiff of fear-scent from him. "It's just… every noise behind me I keep thinking is a rat."

"Are they really that bad?" Squirrelpaw asked curiously, Tawnypelt let out a sigh.

"Part of the reason Tigerstar could take over ShadowClan was because they'd caught a sickness carried by rats." She explained, her ears flattened. "One won't kill you, and while the infections are bad it's not hard for medicine cats to treat but…"

They all looked at each other warily. Not one among them was a medicine cat and even if they were none of them had any herbs with them.

Squirrelpaw's ears flattened, "oh."

"It's the bites that are bad," Stormfur added, Tawnypelt was impressed that he managed to sound this calm despite his visible fear, "their claws are sharp, but the bites are nasty."

"They'll cling to you from their jaws," Tawnypelt agreed, she saw a Squirrelpaw's eyes widen, "we're not trying to scare you. Just explain why we're this nervous."

Squirrelpaw nodded and moved closer to Brambleclaw. Feathertail brushed her tail over Squirrelpaw's flank.

"They rarely come out in the day time so as long as we're clear of their territory by sundown we should be fine."

Squirrelpaw nodded and shook herself, "how do you all live with carronplace that close to you?"

"By avoiding it," Tawnypelt got to her paws, "but they've killed cats before."

Stormfur nodded and Feathertail murmured something softly.

"Hmm?"

"Hailstar," Feathertail explained and her ears flattened, "the leader before Crookedstar, he died in battle with rats. The elders used to tell us that to warn us not to underestimate rats."

Stormfur nodded in agreement and Squirrelpaw's eyes got huge.

"Alright, we're scaring ourselves now," Tawnypelt said firmly, shaking her pelt off. "Plenty of cats have killed rats. Barely and Ravenpaw do it all the time I'm sure. It's not like they're that intelligent either. They don't have leaders." StarClan the idea of a rat leader that could think would be terrifying. If the rats of carronplace could think, plan, they might be able to destroy ShadowClan. She shook herself off to prevent that train of thought, "Purdy how soon until we're out of their territory?"

"Once we're out of the town," he stretched himself out, he seemed most at ease, "where you're headin'."

Tawnypelt shook herself and nodded, "alright. Let's go."

They set off again, Tawnypelt heading the direction the sun set. They occasionally had to skirt a nest, which only slowed them down but Tawnypelt would not risk walking into a nest of sleeping rats.

She was glad for the hunting that Squirrelpaw and Stormfur had done because she couldn't smell any prey.

"You hear anything? Not just rats, we're going to need something to eat."

Crowpaw shook his head and glanced up at the sky, "you think we'll get out of here by sundown?"

"Even if we don't it's not like rats will immediately swarm us." Tawnypelt reminded him, her tail flicked. "We'll be-" Brambleclaw yelped.

They all turned to look, he shook his paw off, "Sorry, stepped on…" he trailed off and coughed, "nothing. Just a rock."

"Is that a-" Squirrelpaw looked at something but Brambleclaw swiped whatever it was to the side.

"Brambleclaw?" Tawnypelt asked, her brother ducked his head and shook his paw.

"It was part of a skeleton." His ears flattened and he looked up to meet her gaze, "it had teeth marks on the bones."

Oh StarClan. "Alright, we're moving." They were getting out of here and they were doing it as soon as possible.

She set a steady trot this time and now she could smell fear scent coming off the others.

StarClan must've been watching though because by the time the sun was dipping below the horizon they were almost out. Tawnypelt's fur prickled as they came to a halt at a fence. She shoved her paw through one of the holes and tested it. It made a loud clinking sound as it shook under her weight.

"You don't want to climb that," Purdy told her, he seemed the calmest of them all. He nodded to the top and Tawnypelt could see the bramble like things Squirrelpaw had gotten caught under before.

"There must be a way through." She could see the forest on the other side, they'd be out of Twolegplace and away from rats if they could just get through the fence.

Purdy walked along the fence, the old tom reared up on his back paws and shoved it. The fence rattled and Purdy watched it before he dropped back down.

"upwalkers made this one sturdy." He sniffed, "we might 'ave to go back youngster."

"Tawnypelt…" There was a hint of fear in Crowpaw's voice, "we need to stop rattling the fence."

Tawnypelt looked around and waved her tail. Squirrelpaw squeaked as she was shoved into the center of the warriors and Crowpaw. Now she hesitated. Did they risk going back to take a different path around? Or did they take the risk of staying here and trying to find a way through?

"Tawnypelt!" Feathertail's voice made her jump but the she-cat sounded excited, "look!"

Tawnypelt followed her gaze to see across the hard field was a hole in the fence. That part of the fence looked older as well.

"Well spotted," Purdy nodded to himself, "must be replacin' it."

Tawnypelt didn't care, that was their way out. "Let's go."

Crowpaw wasn't looking at her, he was staring in the distance, she shoved him, "come on." She could see them, a set of dark shapes stirring. Hopefully they had just been woken and were drowsy. "Come on, move."

They skirted the open area, sticking close to the fence, Tawnypelt's fur rose as she could hear the squeaking slowly getting louder.

"Squirrelpaw you go through first." Tawnypelt instructed when they were a few badger lengths away. "Then Purdy, Crowpaw, Brambleclaw, Feathertail, Stormfur and then me."

She would've had Stormfur go last but she was pretty sure being left on his own might make the tom panic. He was steady and strong usually but he'd spent all day watching their back and on edge. He blinked gratefully at her.

Something darted forward to them with a squeak, Tawnypelt's paw flashed out and sent the rat flying. It landed with a squeal about a fox length's away.

"Run."

They sprinted for the hole as more rats swarmed out, Tawnypelt lunged for the nearest one, they had to drive them back, away from the hole. One scratched her flank and she kicked it away. Brambleclaw jumped to her side, her brother's massive paws easily flung the rats but they never seemed to stay stunned for long or there were just more that kept coming.

Squirrelpaw darted between them to scratch a rat before it could leap onto Brambleclaw's back and then darted away out the hole. Tawnypelt stepped back and the remaining cats clustered near the hole. Stormfur and Feathertail fought side by side while Crowpaw darted around them, filling the gaps, his quick strikes distracting the rats to open them for Stormfur and Feathertail's strikes.

Purdy wasn't doing bad for an old loner Tawypelt had to admit, but after a bit he slipped out through the hole. Tawnypelt caught a rat with a paw as it leapt at her and sent it flying, "Crowpaw!"

He cracked the spine of a rat between his jaws and flung it at the others with a ferocious snarl before he shot through the hole. Alright that left the four of them.

"You're up," she reminded Brambleclaw. He hissed as a rat managed to grab onto his front leg but he pulled it off before it could bite him.

Its neck cracked as he threw it, the rats were slowing in their attacks, now surrounding them and darting forward occasionally. "StarClan," he breathed as he looked over the small swarm around them, "Are you-"

"Go." Tawnypelt ordered him, "one at a time, go."

Brambleclaw spun around and kicked out with a back leg to send another rat sailing. Tawnypelt wasn't sure it would get up and her brother slipped out the hole.

That left her with Stormfur and Feathertail. They retreated until she was pressed against Stormfur, side by side to defend the hole. Feathertail hissed at the rats, blood dripped off her claws as she swiped at them before she slipped out the hole.

Stormfur pressed against her, he crouched down to snarl at the rats. "If we force them back you can probably go right after me."

Tawnypelt nodded and they darted forward, the rats swarmed at them only to squeal and dart back.

A rat jumped on Stormfur's back and he flipped onto his back with the fastest roll Tawnypelt had ever seen to crush it under him before sprinting out the hole. She darted after him, almost out, her flank stung from the scratch but they'd just about made it out.

A weight landed on her shoulder and something tore through her fur, she yowled as sharp fangs sank into her flesh, warm blood pouring down her leg.

There was a flash of silver and the rat slammed to the ground under Feathertail's paw, Tawnypelt shot past her as Feathertail backed up out of the hole hissing. Tawnypelt stumbled back to stand between Feathertail and Brambleclaw, teeth bared in a snarl but the rats were simply crowded around the hole chittering at them.

Everyone was bleeding from scrapes and shallow bites but Tawnypelt could tell she'd gotten the worst of it. She caught her breath, blood still stream down her leg and tried to ignore everyone staring at her. Feathertail dragged her tongue over the wound, Tawnypelt flinched but didn't stop the RiverClan she-cat.

"Come on," she straightened up, "we need a place to stop for the night." Away from where the receding group of rats were still watching them.

She limpingly tried to lead but after a heartbeat gave up, accepting Squirrelpaw's help walking.

Purdy was watching them worriedly as he led them away from the fence. "This way." They had no choice but to trust him.

He stopped after a bit and Tawnypelt about collapse in the clearing he'd led them too. Crowpaw took over for Squirrelpaw who darted off into the woods. Brambleclaw started after her before he dropped down exhaustedly.

"Everyone give your bites a good lick," he ordered. Crowpaw snorted and helped Tawnypelt to a spot between the roots of a tree. She sank gratefully to the ground, Crowpaw immediately set to work cleaning the wound as best he could.

Tawnypelt flinched at his rough tongue but it was better than letting the wound get infected.

Squirrelpaw limped back up, Tawnypelt was concerned a moment before she realized the she-cat was holding one paw off the ground because she had her paw covered in cobwebs.

Crowpaw gave the wound one last lick and then moved out of Squirrelpaw's way. The she-cat quickly set to work spreading the cobwebs over the wound while Crowpaw washed a shallow bite on his leg.

Feathertail's tongue was soft on Tawnypelt's ears and she didn't want to admit how much that was helping distract her from the pain, "thanks oh great medicine cat," she teased Squirrelpaw tiredly, "don't suppose you found some poppy seeds did you?"

"I wish but I don't know how many to give you anyway." Squirrelpaw flattened her ears and growled, "mouse dung, Leafpaw even went over herbs before we left. Marigold and oak leaf prevent infection, water mint for… bellyaches? Borage for queens and what was it for rat bites!" Her tail lashed and Tawnypelt shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, get some sleep and it might come to you." She yawned and pressed her muzzle into Feathertail's soft fur, "we should all get some sleep."

StarClan she hoped they were close to the sun-drown place.

"I'll take first watch," Brambleclaw offered. Feathertail lay down next to Tawnypelt in just the right place for Tawnypelt to use her flank to rest her head. Crowpaw curled up against her, careful of her shoulder. She'd sleep easy with the two of them next to her. Or would if it wasn't for the stinging pain in her shoulder.

She could try though. They still had a ways to go. And with this kind of luck from StarClan she'd need all the strength she could get.

* * *

I looked at my original outline and this was supposed to be chapter 15 but I got sidetracked and fleshed out some relationships and things and I think I like this version better.

Also my apologies to all rat lovers! My friend owns rats and they are good pets! Feral rats are less friend shaped though.


	22. Chapter 22

Squirrelpaw woke up to a bitter taste in her mouth. She licked at her muzzle to try and get the taste from her tongue, but it lingered. She tilted her head, what was it? It seemed familiar, the taste burned on her tongue, something she'd smelled before but not something she could place. Turning her attention from the taste, even as she licked her muzzle to try and get rid of it, she found Brambleclaw curled around her, Stormfur must've taken over the watch. She glanced over to Tawnypelt and flinched. She was twitching in her sleep, Feathertail and Crowpaw curled against her to help as best they could. Brambleclaw's body felt tense where he was curled against her side and she doubted he was getting a restful sleep.

"Stormfur?" she looked for him, the gray tom's head turned to her.

"Morning." He padded over to her, "how'd you sleep?"

"Fine, just woke up with a weird taste in my mouth." She stuck her tongue out before pulling it back in again, she still could not place it. She glanced at Brambleclaw, Stormfur made a small noise.

"I'm worried about him too." His ears twitched. "It took him a long time to get to sleep last night."

Squirrelpaw pressed her nose to his scruff and carefully slipped loose. Stormfur began to wash Brambleclaw's scruff and head when he twitched, he easily lulled the other warrior to sleep.

"Weird taste?" he glanced to her as he curled around Brambleclaw, "was it salt?"

Squirrelpaw shook her head, "tasted like some kind of leaf." She frowned, "I think it's important." Had Leafpaw tried to tell her something? Maybe she'd picked up on Squirrelpaw's stress. Or her sister could've simply been sorting herbs before bed, it was hard to tell if it was a message or not.

To her relief Stormfur didn't press, he just rested his head on Brambleclaw's back.

"You two are cute," she told him with an amused flick of her whiskers, Stormfur flattened his ears and looked away.

She touched her nose to Stormfur's forehead, "take care of him, I'm going hunting." She waved her tail to them and headed off.

It was hard to focus though, and not just because her thoughts wanted to linger on Stormfur and Brambleclaw and the warmth of their fur against her, the way Stormfur always listened and the way she and Brambleclaw just seemed to make a good team. She shook herself. Stop. Focus. Hunting. She was the kit of one of the best hunters in the Clan, what would Sandstorm think to see her daughter distracted mooning over toms?

She dropped into a crouch and prowled forward but she struggled to smell anything over the strange taste on her tongue. She didn't want to return empty pawed but she might have to. She took an angry bite of the grass and tried to get rid of the taste, chewing it until it was pulp in her mouth. Well that soothed some of her hunger, but the taste still lingered.

"What are you trying to tell me Leafpaw?" She asked outloud. She rubbed her tongue over her teeth, what was this taste?

The grass rustled and she dropped down, eyes wide and ears pricked, ready and alert.

A familiar brown tom stepped out, carrying a large blackbird in his jaws.

"Purdy?" She straightened out of her crouch in surprise, the tom startled and set the bird down.

"Mornin' youngster." Squirrelpaw wondered if he even remembered her name. "No need to be out huntin', I've caught plenty."

Squirrelpaw's eyes darted to the single blackbird but the tom tossed his head over his shoulder, "there's some squeakers back there if ya want to lend a paw carryin' 'em all."

Squirrelpaw hesitated, one paw lifted off the ground, "how long have you been out here?" Why didn't Stormfur tell her Purdy had gone out hunting?

"Wanted to surprise you all, you all need your sleep." He flicked his ears and Squirrelpaw wondered if he blamed himself for what had happened to Tawnypelt and this was his attempt to make up for it.

"They're that way?" she nodded the way he'd gestured, well at least she didn't have to worry about hunting when she was this distracted.

"That's the way," Purdy agreed, Squirrelpaw nodded to him and bounded that way.

Sure enough she soon found where he'd buried his kills, she dug them out and grabbed them by their tails to head back. She paused and cast her mind towards Leafpaw but all she got was sand under paw and the feeling of digging. Leafpaw must be gathering herbs near the training hollow. She focused on herself again, she'd try again later to see if she could understand what Leafpaw had told her.

She trotted back to the group, mice dangling from her jaws and dropped them next to Purdy's blackbird.

Stormfur's eyes were wide and he looked to Purdy, "you caught all this?"

"Well sure youngster. Haven't taken care of myself this long without some skills you know." Purdy seemed pleased by how surprised and impressed Stormfur was.

Squirrelpaw padded over to the other three, carrying a mouse for Tawnypelt. She gently shook Feathertail, "wake up. Purdy caught breakfast."

Feathertail's blue eyes cracked open, "breakfast?" She focused on Squirrelpaw, "Purdy?"

Squirrelpaw nodded, "he's got a blackbird and everything."

"StarClan how?" Crowpaw's head popped up from Tawnypelt's flank, Squirrelpaw shrugged her shoulders.

Tawnypelt's eyes cracked open, Squirrelpaw pushed the mouse to her.

The ShadowClan she-cat sniffed at it and nodded in thanks, after a heartbeat she started to eat it.

The rest of them made their way to the pile Purdy had caught. The old tom looked pleased as everyone thanked him.

Crowpaw hesitated and stared at the blackbird. After a long pause he final said, "that's an excellent catch."

Purdy's amber eyes glimmered, "why thank you youngster."

Tawnypelt pushed herself to her feet and looked to Brambleclaw, "so, when we going?"

Brambleclaw looked at her with concern, "can you walk?"

Tawnypelt's steps were stiff but determined as she padded up to her brother, "we're this close."

"But you're hurt," Feathertail finished her mouse in a few quick bites to look at her with alarm, "you could make that worse walking around."

"I'm worried my shoulder will stiffen if I don't move it." Tawnypelt admitted, they all shared worried looks. Was it better to stay or go?

"Squirrelpaw?" Brambleclaw turned to her, she looked at him curiously, "I know you're not a medicine cat but do you have any idea…"

She shook her head, "Leafpaw taught us to recognize herbs not use them." Her ears flattened slightly, "what did they do when Sorreltail injured her shoulder?"

Brambleclaw tilted his head to consider it, "that was from a monster though, not a rat bite."

Squirrelpaw gave him a look, "I know, my mom was her mentor remember?"

"Sandstorm mentored her while in the nursery?" Crowpaw turned his head in surprise, Squirrelpaw nodded.

"Ferncloud and Brightheart helped her by keeping an eye on us." She twitched her whiskers, "she still knew when we got into mischief though."

"I remember a story about fire ants." Brambleclaw's voice was teasing, Squirrelpaw shot him a look.

"Don't you dare." She teased back, Tawnypelt cut in before anyone could reveal childhood stories.

"So what is the plan?" Her tail lashed behind her as she made them focus again. Squirrelpaw ran her tongue over her teeth as she stared at Tawnypelt's wound. What was that taste…

Stormfur looked to Brambleclaw, "why don't we keep moving but for only half the day." Tawnypelt gave him a look but he only blinked at her, "it'll be hot after sun-high anyway. This keeps us out of the worst of the heat and lets us keep moving without risking your wound getting too bad."

Her ears flattened and Squirrelpaw felt a wave of sympathy. It couldn't be easy to know you were the reason the group was slowing down, even as kind as Stormfur was being about it.

Crowpaw touched his nose to the spot behind Tawnypelt's ear, "we can keep traveling longer each day, your wound should start getting better."

Squirrelpaw hoped. She was less surprised by Crowpaw's kindness than she might've been before and might've even felt a rush of sympathy for him. Tawnypelt looked to Feathertail and Brambleclaw with pained determination.

"Well? What do you two think?"

Brambleclaw looked at his sister with worry, "I'd rather stay her all day and give you longer to heal."

Feathertail glanced at Brambleclaw and then back to Tawnypelt and nodded, "it's a really nasty bite."

"You don't have to tell me," Tawnypelt muttered, Squirrelpaw huffed.

"If Tawnypelt says she can handle it, let's go." Squirrelpaw looked to Purdy, "are we close at all?"

"Oh sure youngsters," the tom waved his tail, "maybe two or three days journey." He stretched out, "I can guide you a bit further but the sun-drown place is no place for a cat like me."

Brambleclaw dipped his head to him, "thank you Purdy." Squirrelpaw was a bit surprised to find she might miss the old tom. He'd only been with them a few days but he'd tried to help.

They started off again, Tawnypelt fell back with Crowpaw and Feathertail staying close by. Brambleclaw took the lead with Purdy, leaving Squirrelpaw in the middle with Stormfur.

She realized with a start that she had begun to catch up to him in height. She didn't think she'd ever be quite as big as him but she was bigger than she'd been when they'd first set out.

The silence was almost comfortable but between worry for Tawnypelt and trying to place the taste in her mouth she was distracted.

"You alright?" Stormfur asked after awhile, Squirrelpaw's ears twitched.

"I keep thinking about that weird taste." She took a deep breath and glanced at him. "You and Feathertail are close." She'd only ever told Shrewpaw about this before, trying to figure out if he and Spiderpaw as shared such a connection. Her best friend had seemed jealous when he confirmed that he and his brother did not. However, he'd always kept it a secret for her though, a fact she felt deeply grateful for.

And now she was going to ask Stormfur. Surely she and Leafpaw weren't that special.

But Stormfur was looking at her in confusion so maybe.

"Do you… ever feel something and it turns out it's what Feathertail was feeling?" She asked curiously, Stormfur's eyes narrowed in concern.

"No?" He looked at her, "do you and Leafpaw…"

She nodded slowly, "one time she spent the morning limping 'cause I had a thorn in my pad. And I can never sleep well on the night of the half-moon because she's awake and excited." She swallowed and looked at him, "I think she's trying to tell me something."

To her relief, Stormfur was nodding. "I've never heard of anything like that, but I believe you." She let out a sigh of relief.

"Did you get anything other than the taste?" he asked, Squirrelpaw shook her head before she paused.

"I had a flash of something, but I don't know if it was related." She flattened her ears, "Leafpaw was digging in the sand, which means she was near the training hollow." She flattened her ears, "I think that was it though, and it might be nothing. The taste might be nothing."

"Do you believe that?" he asked gently, "or are you telling yourself that?" She appreciated how gentle he was with her on these things. He'd make a great mentor or father someday, or, had his parents been different a wonderful older brother. She blinked at him in gratitude and thought harder.

"Keep thinking out loud," he encouraged her, stepping carefully over a fallen branch, "you don't even have to be talking to me but sometimes you find the answer explaining the problem."

"You are going to be a great mentor," she told him and the look of surprise and gratitude on his face was worth it.

"Thank you," he spoke so genuinely that she felt her heart skip, "that, that means a lot to me."

Squirrelpaw nodded and flattened her ears, "okay so sharp, bitter taste. Some kind of leaf? It's not an oak leaf, or dock I think, and I think they use flower petals or stems for the most part so I don't know why she'd have chewed on the leaf otherwise." She growled with frustration, it rattled through her throat into her ribs. She yearned to claw the earth, just plunge her claws into the soil and pull, she knew what Leafpaw was trying to tell her but it just wouldn't come. Stormfur rested his tail on her shoulders, she pulled in a deep breath.

"Alright." She turned the thought over in her mind, "she was gathering herbs near the training hollow, what grows around there?" Not much if she remembered properly, the sandy ground didn't allow for much growth except for a single plant, "burdock." Right! Leafpaw had told them to be careful of the patch nearby but not to worry because medicine cats only used the root. She looked up at Stormfur, grateful to see only curiosity, "I know what Tawnypelt needs!"

"Come on, let's see if we can't find it," Stormfur started scanning the plants around them, "what does it look like?"

"Don't remember. It's kind of bitter though," Squirrelpaw tried to remember if she'd seen anything while Leafpaw dug, the shape of leaves, anything, "it has a long stem."

Stormfur nodded, he paused mid step and look over his shoulder, amber eyes troubled. Squirrelpaw turned to look back to see Tawnypelt had fallen behind even with Crowpaw and Feathertail's help.

"Brambleclaw!" Stormfur called ahead, the tom and Purdy stopped, "let's catch our breath."

"Don't stop on my account," Tawnypelt's voice was firm but she hobbled to catch up with them. Stormfur shook his head, Squirrelpaw thought for a moment he'd reveal her secret but all he said was, "we're all injured from the fight and it's hot. We need a break."

Tawnypelt held his gaze for a heartbeat, Squirrelpaw could see the pain glazing her eyes though before the tortoiseshell nodded, "StarClan gave you a silver tongue that's for sure," she sat heavily and Squirrelpaw felt a wave of concern for her friend. "Alright."

Stormfur glanced at her and nodded once, she slipped off, using their concern over Tawnypelt to sneak away. She began to look for tall plants while searching for that sharp scent.

She could smell the warm earthen scent of mice and the clear nut scent of squirrels mixed with the scent of various wildflowers, but nothing like she was looking for.

"Squirrelpaw!" She heard Brambleclaw's voice, sharp and worried, pierce through the forest. She glanced around quickly one last time and-

"I'll be right there!" she shot over to the plant, sharp scent like the taste in her mouth and a long stem like from her vision and the patch by the training hollow. She dug into the soil, remembering an afternoon spent with Whitepaw, Spiderpaw and Leafpaw gathering herbs, laughing and teasing and gossiping, even Spiderpaw. She forced her homesickness back and pulled out the roots, yes.

Thank you Leafpaw. She hoped if nothing else her sister would feel the gratitude and love Squirrelpaw felt. She bounded back to the others, careful not to crush the stems.

The others gave her curious looks as she raced up to them carrying plants. Stormfur though looked relieved and proud.

She set them down at her paws, "it's burdock! Burdock root is what you use for rat bites!"

Tawnypelt eyed the plant for a heartbeat before she nodded, "alright. StarClan I'd let you rub stinging nettles on it if you said it would help right now."

"You probably want to wash them first," Crowpaw sniffed at one of the roots, "doesn't do much good to rub dirt in there."

Brambleclaw nodded, "Stormfur, you and Crowpaw see if you can find a stream or something for Squirrelpaw, the rest of us will look for a place to stop for the day." He gave her a look of gratitude, "well done Squirrelpaw. Thank you."

She met his gaze, wondering if he knew she understood, she'd have been terrified to see Leafpaw in such a state, especially if she was their unofficial leader. All she did though was nod and grab the plants. With the cure for Tawnypelt's bite they had nothing to worry about but getting to Sun-drownplace. Soon. Soon they would have the answers StarClan had sent them to find.


End file.
